Quizá después, profesor Snape
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Sevmione. Un festejo que no gusta a Snape… o tal vez, sí.
1. Bajo las rosas

Enojado, Snape estaba enojado.

Muy molesto e iba al Gran Salón a paso rápido, rebasando a los incompetentes alumnos que también iban a ese tonto festejo, al que Minerva tuvo a bien llamar "La Noche del Fuego Vivo".

Fuego vivo, sí, pensaba Snape, pero sabiendo a quiénes pondría sobre él. Iba tan de malas que no vio a Slughorn cuando lo saludó, dejándolo con la mano aleteando y después bajándola disimuladamente.

—Severus, Severus… -había insistido Dumbledore, en tono conciliador, en su oficina- Es necesario ser comprensivos… La profesora McGonagall cree que los reconocimientos esporádicos a los alumnos motivarán a un mejor esfuerzo.

Snape puso mala cara, en realidad de asco, haciendo gestos con una mano, como revoloteando.

—Pero, como… ¿cómo pueden pedirme a mí, _eso?_ Para empezar, parece un ridículo festejo muggle. En segundo lugar, soy el menos a propósito para ese ambiente…

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de los anteojos.

—Y en tercero, es que premiarás a la señorita Granger, ¿no es así?

Snape disimuló bien.

—Eso es lo de menos. Eso no me interesa. Es lo ridículo de establecer una… _cosa_ como ésta que llaman "reconocimiento". Y además, flores. Inaudito.

La conversación aquella había finalizado a favor de Dumbledore o Snape no ahora iría al Gran Salón, casi apartando al montón de inútiles, que se preparaban para atestiguar la entrega del famoso reconocimiento a los estudiantes más destacados del mes en curso.

Caminando a saltitos rápidos porque no aguantaba los zapatos que compró con tanta ilusión, la profesora Trelawney se colocó un largo y enredado mechón prácticamente anudándolo a una patilla de sus anteojos, pluma y papiro en mano que no usó porque Snape no se detuvo nunca.

—Profesor Snape, profesor Snape… Para el tablón estudiantil… Unas palabras… ¿Qué opina sobre ser el encargado de la entrega de estímulos a los alumnos más destacados, cree que la responsabilidad es importante y tendrá repercusiones en….?

Snape no escuchó las últimas palabras de Sybilla. Al dar la vuelta para cruzar la puerta del Gran Salón, se encontró con el grupo de los simpáticos Gryffindor y en él, a Hermione Granger, que por un segundo lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. _¿Qué opino de dar diplomas y flores a estos ineptos?_

—Encantador –respondió, con hastío muy bien equilibrado–. Simplemente, encantador.

Sentados a la mesa de los profesores, una encantada y risueña McGonagall hizo la presentación, el anuncio de las razones de aquel festejo e introdujo al flamante maestro de ceremonias, el profesor Severus Snape.

Entusiasta aclamación de Draco Malfoy y del resto de los Slytherin, que se pusieron de pie.

Al cabo, McGonagall llamó uno a uno a más de quince alumnos destacados en diferentes áreas. Y en efecto, al parecer fue una entrega de premios inspirados en alguna costumbre muggle, pero no muy estudiada, pues además del diploma, alumnas y alumnos recibieron un ramo de rosas.

Los estudiantes subían al podio, y un nada encantado y muy ceñudo Snape les entregaba el diploma y el ramo.

Sprout y Wilhelmina aplaudían a palmaditas rápidas. Habría sido bueno que el aire de sus palmadas apagara el humo que soltaba Snape por la cabeza, cuando Minerva anunció:

—¡Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor!

La castaña subió con una sonrisita satisfecha, entre los aplausos entusiasmados de los Gryffindor y el resto, excepto, claro, Slytherin. Éstos llevaban 3 premios, pero los que se llevarían la palma, sorprendentemente para muchos, sería la Casa de Hufflepuff, con seis premios.

Snape tomó el diploma y ramo correspondientes, un poco hecho un lío. Cada ramo tenía dos largas extensiones en forma de hojas, una con el escudo de la Casa y el otro, con el nombre del estudiante.

Dio el diploma a una seria Granger, que miraba el suelo y que se colocó el diploma bajo el brazo, para poder recibir el gran ramo con ambas manos. Snape se lo tendió, deseoso de acabar con esta refinada tortura.

—¡Un segundo, profesor Snape! –Dumbledore se puso en pie, carraspeando, copa en mano-. Debo decir unas palabras, a propósito del desempeño de la Casa de Gryffindor…

Snape se sintió como un tonto. Inclinado con el ramo en las manos, tendiéndolo a una Granger que las recibía, interrumpido a mitad de la entrega sin saber cómo se procedía. _¿Y ahora?,_ pensó. _¿Las suelto, espero, escucho, me como las malditas flores o qué?_

Snape soltó un discurso acerca de las virtudes de Hogwarts, sobre el especial desempeño de las nuevas generaciones, dio 20 puntos a Gryffindor (no es cierto, pero pudo hacerlo) e inició un recordatorio sobre otros eventos de reconocimiento a la capacidad del estudiantado, como aquel que en reñida competencia del año 1899…

Snape seguía con el ramo, y peor, con Granger enfrente.

Él veía el ramo y Hermione, con una diplomática sonrisa, volteaba hacia Dumbledore.

Las manos de Snape y las de Hermione estaban cerca, bajo el ramo, cubierta por aquellas extensiones largas de la envoltura engorrosa, que les cubría las manos hasta varios centímetros abajo.

Cada uno, al sentir los dedos del otro, tuvo un momento de pausa.

Y después los dos buscaron mutuamente sus dedos, y los tocaron en sus extremos.

Snape no supo por qué lo hizo, y muy probablemente, Granger tampoco.

Con ese toque insinuante, extraño, Snape extendió otros dedos disimuladamente y al sentirlos, Granger hizo lo mismo, ya no en los extremos, sino todos.

Nadie se dio cuenta. Dumbledore seguía hablando para regocijo de la concurrencia menos de los Slytherin, que escuchaban aquello con el mismo interés que si oyeran la biografía de las babosas del lago.

Como el momento se alargaba, Snape hizo gesto por retirar sus dedos, pero fue notoriamente falto de convicción, en realidad pareció buscar las manos de ella y por eso Granger, sin dejar de ver a Dumbledore, lo retuvo con sus dedos.

Snape quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué era esta… emoción? ¿Qué estaba diciéndose con la Insufrible?

Snape también volteó a Dumbledore, sintiendo que el piso se le movía al tocar la piel de Granger. Aquello era un diálogo mudo de deseos, intenciones y oportunidad.

Prácticamente el contacto entre ambos era sólo con el índice y el anular, pero a Snape lo movió la frescura y suavidad de la piel de Granger, una emoción indefinible y más que nada, la impresión de ella dejaba sus dedos en los de él. Y más: que él, por ese toque, se llenaba de una extraña y novedosa calidez en el tórax.

—… y por eso es un placer premiar a la señorita Granger –concluyó Dumbledore.

Un aplauso. Hermione dejó de ver a Dumbledore y miró a Snape a los ojos. Bajó la mirada al ramo y después a él, ambos estrechándose los dedos, casi a la vista de todos.

 _No volveré a tocarla,_ se dijo Snape, y en vez que eso le alegrara, experimentó una inaudita sensación de pérdida.

Entregó las rosas, se incorporó, aplaudiendo, Hermione fue a su mesa y al cabo de otros tres reconocimientos, felizmente para Snape todo acabó.

En la sobremesa, se despidió y fue el primero en salir, a mitad de alegre festejo.

—Profesor Snape –lo llamaron, pasos atrás.

Él volteó. En el umbral abierto e iluminado, rodeada en el resto por oscuridad, Granger lo observaba con el ramo en las manos.

Verla en ese paréntesis de luz, para Snape fue vislumbrarla en un paréntesis diferente. El extraño paréntesis de haberse tocado los dedos. Una creciente sensación en su interior.

Más todavía, el paréntesis de haber mantenido el contacto. La Insufrible y él. Tocado los dedos, dejarlos unidos, buscarse y estrecharlos.

Volvió a sentir la piel de los dedos de Granger y tuvo, lejanamente, una sensación parecida a un escalofrío placentero. Era muy raro.

Ella, ágilmente, le lanzó algo que Snape pescó al vuelo. Supo qué era al tomarlo, pero aun así lo vio: Una de las rosas del ramo.

Hermione giró, para volver a entrar al bullicioso Gran Salón. Hizo un alto y de costado a Snape, la castaña volteó la cabeza hacia él, con las cejas alzadas, ojos entrecerrados que hicieron verle más rizadas las pestañas y en la boca un gesto entre sonrisa y añoranza. Elle le dijo:

—Quizá después, profesor Snape.

Y dicho eso, entró de nuevo.

Snape quedó con la rosa en la mano, solo en el pasaje, más en la penumbra que en el brillo del salón que le daba de lejos.

Escuchó la alegría del Gran Salón.

Él dio la vuelta, alejándose lentamente en la sombra.

Se llevó la sensación de los dedos de Granger en los suyos, su mirada y su voz. Se llevó la sorprendente emoción de haberla tocado. la de haberse buscado para tocarse.

Todavía estaba un poco malhumorado. Pero se preguntó si, llegado ese _después_ de Granger _,_ él reaccionaría igual de malas o le parecería, ¿cómo? Sospechó que lo sabría llegado el momento, aunque de entrada, anticipando un lío, no era muy difícil adivinar qué no sonaba como una mala idea.


	2. Nubes de soledad

Era el ocaso.

—Otra gran idea –opinó Snape, reacio.

—Considéralo, Severus –invitó Dumbledore–. ¿Quién mejor que tú?

En la Torre de Astronomía, de frente al ancho paisaje con el lago y las ondulaciones de las montañas, Snape aguardó la frase completa del director… Pero éste no dijo más. Dumbledore esperaba que Snape hiciera el trabajo intermedio del: "por esto y lo otro..." Deseaba que Snape se convenciera a sí mismo.

 _¿Quién mejor que yo, Albus? Nadie, Albus, por supuesto sólo yo._

Típico. Esta vez, Snape se resistió.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para niñera? –rumió–. Todos. Cualquiera. Sirius. La familia Weasley. Shacklebolt. Tonks. Minerva. Usted.

—Severus, Severus… —Dumbledore lo llamó a la sensatez, haciendo movimientos apaciguadores con las palmas–. Sabes bien que la mejor protección de nuestra apreciada alumna no es su casa en Londres, ni cualquier sitio del mundo mágico, excepto nuestro colegio. Y tú eres la mejor opción en estos muros.

La forma de hablar de Dumbledore chocaba a Snape muchas veces. Lo malo era que sonaba convincente, pese a las peticiones molestas. Posiblemente, eso era la muestra de que era un buen manipulador.

—No es un gran esfuerzo, Severus –el anciano lo miró sobre los anteojos, con paternal recriminación–. Hasta el 7 de abril es un breve lapso. Además, Hogwarts estará muy tranquilo.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Sin ceder. Estaba de acuerdo con eso último. En torno de la Torre, el barullo era impresionante, aunque no por mucho tiempo: Alumnos pululando gozosos por empezar hoy la gran jornada. Él odiaba este tomar el último día de clases como el primero de vacaciones. Supuestos estudiantes entrando en aulas, pensando en el tren, en sus familias y en el descanso. Conversaciones tan emocionadas como si presenciaran la final extraterrestre de quidditch. Ahora mismo se escuchaban conversaciones y movimientos en barullo que ascendían en cantos de tritones borrachos. ¡Él no tenía modo de poner disciplina, porque había dado su última clase, hacía una hora!

Qué mal. Perder la disciplina era grave. Invitaba a los peores vicios. Hacía parecer la dicha del estudio como una obligación exasperante Lo bueno era que todavía podía salir y descontar puntos por relajamiento excesivo y conducta asquerosa.

Sintió deseos de largarse para no escuchar el caos. Cerrar la puerta de casa con un azotón. Pero el bello cuadro lo trajo de vuelta al problema:

—Y quedarme con ella, en un colegio donde no habrá un alma –remató, de pésimo humor.

—Minerva todavía permanecerá un día o dos.

— _Y_ se irá. _Y_ no quedará más alma. ¿Por qué me elige usted para estos encargos? Es la segunda vez en el año que me pide una actividad fuera de mi perfil. Todavía no olvido los grandiosos diplomas.

El director entrelazó las manos, sacudiéndolas, pidiendo comprensión.

—Severus… ¿en quién más puedo confiar, si no en ti?

 _Sí, claro._ _Ahógueme de amor._ Snape fue al borde de la Torre, quedando de costado al director.

Al frente, los rayos del sol de la tarde atravesaban las nubes, encendiendo los largos cirros... Y junto a su calidez se insinuaba un cambio: La luz también cruzaba nubes grisáceas, perezosas, desde el horizonte. Eran las que a partir de mañana, puntuales, estarían día y noche extendidas por el cielo. Con ello empezaría la larga temporada de lluvias en Escocia. En medio de la temperatura templada que los rodeaba, se filtraban breves corrientes de aire un poco húmedo.

Y abajo, en las explanadas y patios, como en las escaleras, el ruido del mar de alumnos que se disponía a irse: Olas de pasos, risas, entusiasmados intercambios de expectativas, pues esta noche era la salida al tren, e ida a las casas para pasar Semana Mayor.

—Confiar en mí –repitió Snape– ¿Se da cuenta que por eso mismo, por estar yo en el colegio para cuidar a Granger, se me puede ordenar atacarla?

Planes mortífagos descubiertos por la Orden del Fénix contra la mejor aliada de Potter, exigían velar por la seguridad de la Gryffindor. Al parecer, el Señor Tenebroso la consideraba más peligrosa que El Niño que Vivió. Severus encontraba lógica la idea básica, si era vista desde el lado del Mal. Sin la Insufrible, el anteojudo hijo de Lilly estaría perdido.

—Dudo que te ordene atacarla–negó Dumbledore-, porque este plan, él te lo ha ocultado.

—Me lo puede ordenar cuando sepa que estoy aquí.

—Estoy seguro que sabrás arreglarlo. Severus.

 _No sé qué detesto más, de cuando en cuando_ , pensó Snape, molesto, _si ese tono desvalido que Dumbledore adopta para obligarme y que parezca que acepto libremente, o pasar días al pendiente de Granger. ¡Es un abuso…!_

No vio, porque ella estaba dentro del castillo, que Hermione leía un libro abierto sobre su el regazo; estrictamente uniformada y sentada en el asiento de roca de un corredor. Con fastidio ella alzó la mirada del texto, reprobatoria ante las carreras de sus compañeros sumergidos en ir y venir de sonrisas y corbatas desanudadas. _¡Qué barbaridad!_ , decía el gesto de la castaña. _¡Como si los uniformes quemaran…! ¡Dan la impresión de estar huyendo de Azkabán!_

Arriba, el profesor de Pociones se resistía.

—Albus –añadió–, puedo decir que no, sin problema. Esto no se encuentra ni en mi contrato, ni es parte de mis otros compromisos. Usted dirá que sí, pero…

—Es un favor personal que te pido –le colocó una mano en un hombro.

 _Ahí está._ La canallada de la moción honesta. Snape se preguntaba si no Dumbledore lo manipulaba. Para otros eso podía ser tan claro como el prístino sol del mediodía. A Snape le costaba aceptarlo por su afecto y agradecimiento hacia el gran mago. Y de ser sólo un viejo manipulador era tan hábil, que resultaba difícil distinguir el convencimiento, de la coerción. Y sobre leerle la mente, olvídese. Era como darse de cabezazos contra Hagrid.

—Hagrid –dijo Snape, al recordarlo– ¿Se quedará en Hogwarts?

—En su cabaña. Sólo pondrá pie en el castillo si lo necesitas… Filch lo mismo, andará por aquí, vigilando, a tu disposición –aseguró Dumbledore, cauteloso, sin comentar que advirtió a aquellos dos ser discretos, so pena de recibir los fuegos del Atanor. Posiblemente, se dijo Dumbledore, el mayor peligro de Granger era Severus mismo.

La chica la pasaría mal, pero el profesor Slytherin era el mejor guardián que ella podía tener.

—¿Cuál es tu última palabra, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore, dulce y desvalidamente.

—Supongo que diré "no" y a continuación iré por Granger, ¿verdad? ¿Ella ya lo sabe? Dígaselo usted, no le daré yo la noticia, olvídese de eso.

—Ya le han explicado la situación.

En el corredor de abajo, Hermione se levantó, libro en mano, con un dedo entre las hojas para no perder dónde iba, y caminó entre los alumnos que subían por sus equipajes y los que ya salían de las habitaciones, listos con maletas. Mañana empezaban los días libres. Algunas parejas hablaban de pie, entre sí.

La castaña, adusta, fue caminando entre los alumnos y sus cabezas a diferentes estaturas; vio pasar a Neville bastante contento y a regocijados Hufflepuff, que conversaban alegres sobre lo que harían; algunos intercambiaban direcciones.

Hermione no tenía a quién ver, ni direcciones por anotar. El castillo la esperaba para pasar poco más de una semana envuelta en el silencio. Un serio y bien portado Shacklebolt le había explicado la situación.

—Lo resolveremos, Miss Granger –afirmó, manos a la espalda–, confíe en nosotros, en unos días el tema estará resuelto. No se mueva de Hogwarts y acate las indicaciones del profesor Snape.

Recordando la conversación y la noticia de su guardián, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, de pie como isla entre alumnos ajetreados, cuidando que nada saliera mal. Señaló cerca de ella:

—¡Abróchate el abrigo, Colin!

Hermione se detuvo al lado de la profesora y su actitud de faro en control. La castaña trató de resignarse por anticipado aunque esperó un cambio en su situación. Saludó a la profesora y añadió:

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir a despedirlos?

Minerva movió la cabeza, negativamente, aunque con sonrisa comprensiva:

—Lo lamento, señorita Granger. Consideramos mejor que permanezca en el colegio.

A Hermione no le espantaba la amenaza. Lamentaba no tener el pequeño ritual de la despedida en la estación de tren.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿ni dejarlos en el andén? No es lejos, profesora McGonagall…

—Estaremos a su cuidado en el colegio –Minerva le sonrió amablemente, se tomó ambas manos a la altura del abdomen y se marchó repasando con la mirada el estado de los alumnos, señalando a uno pequeño que se hacía un lío con la maleta.

Harry, preocupado, llegó con Hermione cargando una mochila de tela a la espalda, con imágenes estampadas de muggles jugadores de rugby. El chico se acomodó los anteojos. Se había dejado el uniforme por solidaridad con su amiga, para no mostrarse yendo a un sitio a donde a ella le estaba prohibido ir. A casa.

—¿Herms? –le sonrió, para aligerar el momento– ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, Harry –ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque menos animosa–, no te preocupes.

Él sostuvo la mochila de una correa, asintiendo, un poco más serio.

—Me sabe mal todo esto, Herms. Hablé con McGonagall y con el profesor Dumbledore para acompañarte. No me pesa, ya me he quedado en vacaciones. Su respuesta fue "es mejor no tener toda la carne en el asador". No me gustó la comparación, aunque…

Ella asintió. Más atrás, Vector y dos prefectos cuidaban a alumnos que iban hacia la salida.

—Como te digo –insistió la castaña–, no debes preocuparte, Harry, ellos tienen razón.

Pansy cruzó a su lado, arreglándoselas para rozarla con la mochila. Draco iba atrás y dirigió a los Gryffindor una sonrisa malévola y despectiva.

—¿Qué pasa Granger, ya no tienes tu maleta agujereada?

Harry le dio un furioso empujón en el hombro.

—¡No te metas con ella! –lo señaló.

Malfoy siguió camino, con sonrisa cruel en medio de otros Slytherin, vestidos para el viaje. Harry le dirigió una última mirada iracunda y retomó la conversación, bajando la voz pese al ruido de los demás.

—¿Ellos, tener razón? –la cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Con él, "cuidándote"?

La castaña asintió para aligerar la repentina tensión, pero lo cuestionó a su vez, en tono civilizado:

—Te he dicho, pero no quieres oír. Por lo menos en estos días, Snape no hará nada. Nada estando en el colegio. De ser así, lo habría hecho desde que éramos niños.

Harry la miró con desconcierto e incomodidad, ajustándose las correas en los hombros.

—No entiendo cómo Dumbledore tuvo esa idea. ¡Yo no me despegaré del todo, debemos tener contacto permanente…!

—Lo sé… En fin, dejémoslo así por ahora, no te preocupes, Harry, estaremos en contacto.

—Tonks se dará vueltas por el colegio. Dumbledore ha dicho a Hagrid que no incomode al Murciélago con su presencia, Hagrid aceptó, pero de dientes para afuera, estará atento.

La ola de alumnos mostraba algunos huecos, señal que la mayoría estaba afuera.

Harry tomó las correas de su mochila con ambas manos, mostrando disgusto por despedirse.

—¿Te vas a comunicar a la mínima sospecha? –él la buscó la mirada.

—Claro que sí –le sonrió ella.

Hermione lo abrazó rápido, triste y molesta porque no le gustaban las despedidas de esta manera. Le gustaban las despedidas de sonrisas y promesas. Ahora se sentía coartada. Y también echaría de menos a sus padres.

—Está bien, Harry. Vete ya.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo y se alejó sin darle la espalda, uniéndose al grupo hacia la salida de Hogwarts. El chico le hizo el gesto con la mano, "llámame", dio vuelta y se alejó.

Ella todavía asentía cuando la llamó otra voz.

—Hermione.

La castaña miró a un lado. Él se acercaba, metiéndose una manzana en la boca.

Hermione lo vio dar el enorme mordisco a la fruta, con una de las mejillas redondas por el bocado anterior.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?

El pelirrojo habló con la boca llena, aunque a mitad de la frase se pasó el bocado. Su nuez de Adán subió y bajó notoriamente.

—Venía pensando que te echaré de menos –afirmó-, pero la verdad es que no nos íbamos a ver en estas vacaciones, así que no hay mucha diferencia, ¿verdad? Aun así quiero decirte que te extrañaré, te cuides, Harry ya te dijo también mis preocupaciones… -nueva mordida.

Ella repentinamente le tomó los dedos de la otra mano.

—Yo también quiero decirte…

Snape se aproximaba desde el fondo del corredor, más atrás que los alumnos rezagados, seguidos por los prefectos, que no podían irse hasta que el último hubiera salido. Ya habían echado llave y encantamientos a las áreas de cada Casa, excepto Gryffindor, para que Granger la usara libremente.

Snape sabía que encontraría a Granger en esta parte del colegio, pues se despediría de sus amigos. _Después ella y yo haremos las presentaciones de sociedad._ , pensaba, muy incómodo.

Caminando ágil, se dijo que el problema no era todo por verse obligado a la tarea sin gracia de cuidar de la Gryffindor.

La otra parte era lo ocultado a Dumbledore.

Yendo a paso cortante, recordaba aquel secreto. Uno que crecía conforme Hogwarts se silenciaba, y que volvía conforme los alumnos se iban.

La vez que Granger y él se tocaron las manos.

Snape se había preguntado a lo largo de los meses, cómo ocurrió. Al final se quedaba con la pura escena, pues a su pesar, se explicaba por sí misma. Por más vueltas que le diera, sólo hallaba una razón.

Sus manos cercanas en un escondrijo fugaz, despertaron en él la brumosa certeza, de la que se dio cuenta mientras lo hacía, que estando oculto podía revelar algo todavía más oculto. Algo que él mismo no se confesaba. Que no se lo confesó, aunque lo hizo.

Mucho tiempo se preguntó por qué Granger no se apartó. Pero más que saber, lo importante fueron los hechos. El impulso de una parte oculta de su mente. Él tomó las manos de Granger porque tuvo un diálogo interno, que no oyó de todo, sino solo la conclusión de que como no volvería a tener la oportunidad, no debía dejarlo pasar. Se sintió en uno de esos hechos extraños que se presentan una vez. Y aunque después se desconoció, cuando ella le atrapó los dedos con ese movimiento calmo, un poco urgente, él se descubrió experimentando una naciente emoción, al sentir la piel de Granger, al verla de perfil, sonriendo casual, pero pensando en él.

Él jamás había buscado hablar de eso. Y hoy, Snape no deseaba tratar nada. No quería, porque recordaba las palabras de Granger y el otro problema era…

¡Vaya, ahí estaba ella! Snape torció la boca. Granger estaba de espaldas, frente a la remolacha con fauces. _Merlín, los noviecitos se despiden, un cubo para derramar mis lágrimas._ Los rebasaba el último grupo de estudiantes, tras el que Snape, venía. Los dos Gryffindor se tomaban de los dedos, hablando. Los vacacionistas a su alrededor, los dejaban atrás.

Severus no se detuvo. Esos dos tenían tiempo en tanto los alcanzaba. Si los interrumpía, mala suerte para ellos. Él no estaría esperando el final de sentidas frases de amor eterno.

¡Incómoda labor, incómoda y exasperante!

El último grupo pasó, apagando las voces de Hermione y Ron, cuando se soltaron las manos.

Ron asintió y se alejó. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Ella tenía las manos cruzadas por enfrente. El pelirrojo no miró atrás una sola vez, entre los últimos en dejar el castillo.

Cuando salieron, no se escuchó ya ningún sonido, excepto los que se alejaban.

Y en ese momento, cuando ya no hubo nadie más, una corriente de viento húmedo de lluvia entró, desde la gran entrada del colegio, y removió los cabellos castaños de Hermione.

—Henos aquí –anunció una grave voz, a su espalda.

Hermione, que llevaba el libro por enfrente, volteó.

Los últimos ecos de quienes salían, se apagaron. Ya no había nadie, ni profesores, ni prefectos.

La inmóvil silueta oscura de Snape, en la sombra del corredor, comentó con voz grave:

—Todo indica que han comenzado sus vacaciones, Miss Granger.

Dio impresión de querer estar lejos de ella. De verla, y no querer decirle.

Hermione giró del todo, con las manos en su libro, viéndolo de frente. Las nubes grises, alrededor de la Luna, cumplían su cita de ocultar las estrellas; la castaña respondió, suave, aunque el silencio en derredor realzó su tranquila voz, formal y comprensiva:

—Sí, señor. Parece que así es.


	3. Cielos y emociones

En el castillo en penumbra, el silencio llegó en el viento, desde el Salón de Entrada.

—Estaremos una semana solos en Hogwarts, profesor -afirmó Hermione, de cara a él.

Snape no hizo un movimiento.

—Confíe usted que transcurrirá pronto -respondió.

—Y volveremos a la normalidad -afirmó ella, en tono que parecía decir más.

—Eso espero.

Ella asintió, dando un paso al frente y él otro de costado, empezando a andar al mismo tiempo.

Alejándose del Salón de Entrada, salieron al corredor que, hacia la derecha, llevaba a la Gran Escalera, ahora silenciosa y vacía… pero Hermione quiso seguir caminando.

Snape no dijo nada. Había decidido limitarse a caminar junto a la Gryffindor, seguro que en algún momento se pondrían de acuerdo sobre cómo convivir. Y esto era lo que le molestaba del encargo de Dumbledore, este ser un seguidor, este deber adaptarse a los movimientos de la chica; aunque por otra parte, en su fuero interno, no deseaba verla lastimada. La protegería y después vería cómo lo explicaba al Señor Tenebroso.

Caminaron por la galería, atravesando la luz de la Luna, en etéreos brazos que entraban por los ventanales ojivales.

Snape caminaba con la espalda recta, viendo al frente; Hermione caminaba relajada, seria, pero su gesto era casi dulce… Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de la alta sombra de cabello lacio, y de la otra, un poco más baja, de cabello rizado, como si no fueran a detenerse.

Cruzaron un pasillo oscurecido, que cortaba aquel donde iban. A la derecha, en penumbras conducía a la Gran Escalera, ahora silenciosa y vacía… Siguieron, hasta que el pasillo no tuvo ventanales, pero desembocaba en un umbral alto y ancho, del mismo estilo gótico, agudo en su remate.

Hermione salió al gran patio, abierto a las luces de la temprana noche.

Bajo el firmamento de estrellas brillantes y Luna casi tocando una pequeña torre, Hermione caminó sobre la yerba, rodeada del muro que delimitaba la forma cuadrada del patio… Su pared, continua, estaba recorrida por arcos ojivales, como nacimientos del nivel superior, de acristaladas ventanas oscuras.

Snape la observó, deteniéndose bajo del alto umbral, en la sombra.

Hermione, con gesto serio, se detuvo de costado a él, pasos más allá, con los ojos bajos, pensativa… Una estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo, entre los astros que titilaban sobre el gesto de labios cerrados de la Gryffindor… Con la mente muy lejos, o muy cerca… Con la túnica puesta y la bufanda suelta al cuello… En el gran trozo cuadrado de cielo azul oscuro dominaban puntos estrellados entre las delgadas nubes. La Luna, un Ojo por encima de ella y de Snape, ese sábado de marzo estaba clara, excepto por un borde oscuro en su curva izquierda. Estaban a pocos días de la Luna Llena.

En lo alto, las nubes grises que se acercaban desde esa tarde, se extendían, transparentes, sobre Hogwarts… Sobre el castillo silencioso, aquel Cuarto Creciente de Selene era tan luminoso como la misma Hermione, que de acuerdo con la leyenda era de linaje real, pues Snape recordó que Granger llevaba el nombre de la hija de Helena de Troya… Y en verdad esta chica, por mucho que la detestara y que recientemente le produjera inquietud, y que en buena medida fuera un enigma para él, silencioso bajo el arco pensó lo que era claro desde hacía tiempo.

Los astros, sobre los rizos de Hermione platinados por la Luna, eran los diamantes de una corona de plata, corona para una muchacha que no se sabía princesa… Snape se dijo, de nuevo, que sin Weasley, Potter habría perdido a un excelente amigo, pero habría logrado seguir. Sin Granger, Potter estaba perdido. No se trató del añejo rencor cuando el profesor de Pociones pensó que el protagónico de esta infausta guerra no era Harry Potter, sino Hermione Granger… Ella era quien pensaba en los desafíos, descifraba los acertijos, guiaba a los tres, empujaba cuando filtraban ideas o ánimo. Ella era la del pensamiento certero y del liderazgo en los momentos claves. Podría pensarse que ella -así como la veía, mirando bajo, con ese gesto casi amargo en sus labios delgados— era la reina, Weasley la torre y Potter, el peón.

Se encendieron las antorchas del corredor que venía de su derecha, de la Gran Escalera. Rápidas, las teas se encendieron cruzando detrás de Snape y siguieron su camino por las galerías… Aun en su cantidad eran insuficientes para el gran castillo, dejando una permanente penumbra enigmática.

Ahora, con la presencia de la media luz. Snape también pensó en el cambio de la Gryffindor en estos últimos meses: Hacía bastante que dejara de ser una niña, pero en algún momento ocurrió la transformación plena y se volvía más compleja. Hoy anidaban en ella otras sensaciones y pensamientos detrás de los gestos, como la determinación de sus labios, su mirada concentrada, con un rasgo de nostalgia… Severus, condicionado a estar al tanto de ella los próximos días, se preguntó qué pensaría. Su rostro afilado muy recientemente y el cariz maduro de su gesto, aquellos rizos más libres, más sedosos con el paso del tiempo… Era una Hermione que podía acudir al Oráculo de Delfos y entender el acertijo sagrado sobre el destino de todos, en otro cielo igual de azul y de otras constelaciones… Mas Snape se detuvo, no quiso pensar en eso: Recargó un hombro en el arco, la otra mano en su cintura y, apoyando un puño casi en su tórax, vio la Luna, que reinaba sobre el patio a oscuras y apenas daba luz a las ventanas, metros arriba.

—¿Le gusta ver el cielo, profesor? -preguntó la tersa voz de Hermione.

Volvió a mirar a la chica: La luz de antorchas que salía por el corredor a espaldas de él y que ensombrecía al profesor, daba tenuemente en el rostro de la Gryffindor, en sus ojos un poco animados, en el gesto de su boca roja, sin saberse si era inicio de sonrisa, o de tristeza.

Él pensó en no responder o en hacerlo de mal modo. Con eso lograría quitarse de encima a la Gryffindor durante estos días. No obstante, le pareció una perspectiva pesada, que haría de esta forzada convivencia, un Inframundo. De cualquier modo, nadie se enteraría si trataba de ser menos amargo. Un poco. No demasiado. De todos modos no lo podría evitar siempre.

Snape miró de nuevo el cielo. Dominaba la Constelación de Orión y aquel astro más brillante que sus compañeras, característico de los cielos de la Escocia mágica, Alfa Pictoris.

—Hace quince años no miro el cielo, señorita Granger -comentó con voz que sonó potente, pese a estar casi a campo abierto, al repasar las demás estrellas de Orión-. Cuando era estudiante lo hacía. Era de esos ilusos que admiran la Luna.

—¿Por qué dejó de hacerlo? -se oyó la voz suave.

—La vida -comentó él, con aire casual, observando la Luna como a una extraña, como si no se recordara a sí mismo-. Es un camino que todos recorremos. La vida le enseñará a no perder el tiempo, Miss Granger. Ahora yo lo hago, es una excepción.

La pregunta personal de Granger no le fue extraña, como el hecho que ella le hablara... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron fuera de clases. La voz de ella llegó clara, desde la hierba humedecida por la baja de temperatura:

—¿No siente lo mismo de entonces, profesor?

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—He olvidado cómo me sentía. Entiendo que no lo siento más.

Aquel breve momento de confidencia, pasó. Él aprovechó el silencio para preguntar:

—Señorita Granger, ¿cuándo supo que yo la protegería estos días?

—Me lo dijo el señor Shacklebolt hace una semana.

—Ya veo.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué. Incluso supuso que él se enojaría, pero si así fue, no ocurrió con ella. Snape pensó que a él se lo había pedido Dumbledore esta misma tarde. Que arregló todo y se lo hizo saber al final. Esta era su manera rara de confiar.

 _¿Y no le molesta? ¿No está desconcertada? ¿No le parece pésima idea, como a mí, estar juntos, tan cerca_? Fueron preguntas que lo cruzaron en un arrebato, pero se las guardó.

Hermione se colocó de cara a él, manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, profesor? ¿Cómo espera que nos comportemos? -quiso saber.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros y entrecerró los ojos.

—No se sienta obligada a hablarme. No le pido ese sacrificio.

—No sería un sacrificio -afirmó ella, caminando en corto, mirándolo.

Snape no pareció conflictuado cuando le respondió:

—Tampoco es necesario que trate de ser amable conmigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y negó rápida con la cabeza:

—No lo soy. Sólo creo que sería extraño ir aquí y allá, de esa manera. Como habitualmente.

—No veo el por qué -Snape no entendió.

—Sería ser como marionetas -afirmó ella-. Sería ridículo ir mudos a donde fuera. Tampoco tengo interés en encerrarme en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para evitarlo.

Slughorn. Slughorn sí que había conversado con Granger. Snape sabía que el viejo era sagaz y que su Gran Club no se basaba en la amistad, sino en el interés y acaso la ambición. Aunque no parecía Slytherin, lo era. Él podría haberle contado cómo era Granger en una conversación casual. Así sabría mejor cómo actuar, para hacerse los días un poco inocuos. Dejando lo circunstancial y permitiéndole únicamente ocuparse de la posibilidad de ser atacados. Por esos huecos en su trato, se dio cuenta que con ella no había sido indiferente, sino que dedicaba tiempo a mostrarle antipatía.

—Haga sus actividades normales, Miss Granger. Cuando salga en las mañanas, me encontrará afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaré cerca de usted todo el día, hasta que se retire a dormir. No evitaré hablar con usted.

Ella asintió y fue quien comenzó a hacer eso que él no sabía, con su pregunta casual, yendo y viniendo en corto:

—Mañana empezará a llover, ¿verdad, señor?

—Esta madrugada. A las cuatro, puntual, comenzará la llovizna.

Como para confirmarlo, sopló una ráfaga breve de viento más fresco.

—Es decir -comentó la castaña, oteando el cielo de candilejas plateadas—, esta es la última noche de Luna.

—Seguramente. El cielo se encapotará durante esta madrugada y en los siguientes días. Las nubes cubrirán el cielo lluvioso. Lloverá más y menos. No sé por qué esta semana es más marcado. Cuando ustedes vuelven de vacaciones, el cielo se abre esporádicamente.

La castaña alzó el rostro, contemplando el firmamento constelado de luces y reinado por el satélite blanco.

—Despedirse de la Luna, entonces.

Andando en círculo, Hermione de cuando en vez le dirigía de soslayo una mirada interrogante, casi inquisitiva. Su voz producía en Snape la sensación, la noción del tiempo pasado sin conocerla profundamente.

—¿Nunca ha ido a una playa, profesor?

—¿Muggle, quiere decir? No, Miss Granger.

Hermione se detuvo de nuevo y admiró otra vez el blanco satélite, rodeado de tranquilas nubes grises.

Snape llevó una mano a un bolsillo del saco, yendo hacia la chica.

—Le daré esto -explicó él.

Hermione se detuvo y abrió una mano, pero mirando a Snape.

Al colocar el objeto en su palma, se tocaron un poco, pero esta vez fue sin querer… Los dedos de él apenas rozaron la palma de ella. Snape sintió la piel fresca, vio la mano clara de dedos extendidos en estrella.

La luz que salía por el arco ojival, bajo el cielo de estrellas titilantes y nubes en manto, dio en los ojos de Hermione, penetrantes, llenos de un repentino cambio de emoción al verlo a los ojos, igual al de la creciente Luna.

Ella susurró, en voz casi inaudible, casi como si no hubiera dicho nada, casi perdida en el susurro del viento húmedo:

—¿Qué hizo con la rosa, profesor? -viéndolo a los ojos.

—No la conservo -respondió él, en el mismo tono-. Murió pronto.

Hermione asintió, viéndose la mano.

Llevaba una pequeña piedra verde transparente, de varias caras.

—Es un Prisma Astral -explicó él-. Llévelo consigo a todas horas. Entre lo que hace, es detectar todo cambio emocional asociado con una amenaza. Si lo que fuere extraño se le acerca, el anuncio llegaría a mí, por medio del que yo llevo. De ese modo estaremos seguros.

—¿Seguros, señor?

—Seguros que también podré cuidarla cuando duerma.

Ella cerró la mano, asintiendo grave.

—Gracias, pero -lo miró-, ¿usted descansará? No quisiera que se mantuviera despierto hasta horas altas de la noche.

A Snape, escuchar continuamente como ahora la voz de Granger, le resultaba extraño. Pero lo fue más su súbita preocupación por él, su repentina calidez. Nunca habían hablado tanto fuera de clase, muchísimo menos en lo personal. Es más, nunca habían caminado juntos un tramo como el que los condujo al patio. Eso le causaba una conmoción extraña, novedosa. El que se dirigiera a él, en la frescura de la noche... Aun tomando en cuenta aquella vez de su contacto, eran desconocidos el uno para el otro en enormes episodios de sus vidas. Lo que hicieron la noche de las rosas fue una suerte de exasperación ante el mundo, una confesión por fatiga, el deseo de imaginar una historia durante segundos con quien, a final de cuentas, era compatible con el otro, pese a sus choques. En verdad, en todo el colegio, ninguno de ellos dos tenía a nadie con quien ser verdaderamente afín. Excepto entre ellos mismos. Eran muy parecidos en capacidad y valentía.

—De ser necesario, el Prisma me avisará, produciéndome dolor agudo -aclaró Snape-. Eso asegurará mi reacción. Apareceré con usted en menos de dos segundos. No ponga esa cara, el tipo de aviso del Prisma suena un poco excesivo, pero es normal. Estos objetos mágicos para urgencias tienen una lógica particular. Funcionan, es lo que me interesa.

Si el Prisma identificara otras emociones, habría brillado por una silenciosa y censurada conmoción en ellos dos. El colegio completamente vacío de otras personas, en vez de hacerlos sentir aislados, les daba una sensación de cercanía. El Prisma, de estar hecho para eso, habría brillado por las emociones contradictorias de no encontrar las razones para aquel pasado instante de creer. Por las palomas que volaron en el cielo soleado, que existió el tiempo de un suspiro. Por el tratar de no recordarlo. De todos modos, siempre fue una insensatez.

Ella asintió:

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí. Me retiraré a descansar, señor.

El asintió y dejaron el patio, andando lado a lado por la galería, siguiendo los recodos hasta llegar a la escalera de las chicas, de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione subió un escalón y giró a él, todavía con el Prisma en la mano.

—Buenas noches, profesor -susurró.

Snape nada dijo a la primera, pero dio vuelta y al alejarse, respondió:

—Buenas noches, Miss Granger.


	4. Laberintos de brizna

A la mañana siguiente, luego de asearse, Hermione abrió del todo la cortina al lado de su cama, revelando un cielo cubierto por nubes gris claro.

Terminó de secarse el cabello, pensando que como dijo Snape, esa madrugada había comenzado a caer el agua.

Su reloj marcaba las 4:00 a.m. cuando en la oscuridad del dormitorio, Hermione recostada, con el Prisma bajo la almohada, oyó en la ventana el suave golpeteo de las primeras, finas gotas.

De costado, tomando la almohada, se concentró en el sonido ligero tras el cristal, y pensó en la circunstancia de estar a solas con Snape en el enorme castillo…

Era complicado, porque en buena medida habría preferido quedarse con la profesora McGonagall o con Sprout, o si no era personal del colegio, con Nymphadora Tonks. Incluso el señor Shacklebolt habría sido más cómodo, porque era como un austero padre de la era Victoriana. ¿Por qué no con varias aurores? Pero con Snape…

Escuchando el rumor de la llovizna, ocultó un momento la cara en la almohada y después se colocó bocarriba, luego nuevamente de lado, y finalmente de cara a la cortina, que dejara entreabierta para ver el arribo de la lluvia… Atendieno a las gotas mojando el cristal, volvió al tema y pensó que el criterio del profesor Dumbledore era correcto, a final de cuentas: Excepto el mismo director, probablemente ni Minerva vencería a Snape en un duelo a muerte. Para vencerlo deberían necesitarse por lo menos cinco de los profesores, atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Diez aurores o más.

El posible peligro que ella corría, razón de estar en el castillo, no la intimidaba. Los conocía peores, y cada día era un riesgo, pero también había aprendido a vivir con eso. Ella era una síntesis de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw: Al encontrarse frente a amenazas reales, no se arredraba y su mente analítica funcionaba con especial claridad.

No era exactamente así en presencia de Snape. Convivir con él era una situación diferente. Era el único profesor que la intimidaba. Era el único…

Como él, no quiso pensar. Se cubrió más con el edredón, apartando toda idea. Sus ojos marrones quedaron en las pequeñas sombras fugaces de las gotas, resbalando al otro lado del cristal, y en la luz menguante de la Luna.

Snape. Qué intranquilizante era para ella. Con esos pensamientos, le costó un poco conciliar el sueño.

Cuando esta mañana se aseó y volvió a vestirse con el uniforme, más túnica y bufanda, le añadió guantes y tomó un pequeño paraguas, más el libro que leía ayer.

Al salir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se preguntó por primera vez cómo haría con la alimentación -no se había preocupado por eso-, pero halló un servicio en la mesa. Una nota al lado informaba que lo preparó una elfina y Snape lo conjuró a la Sala. La chica experimentó alivio, pero se preguntó: _¿Dónde almorazaría él?_ Posiblemente en su habitación. Consideró que él no tendría problema de hacerlo en la cocina. No era un hombre delicado.

Poco más tarde, dispuesta a bajar, al tomar sus cosas se apresuró repentinamente, experimentando emoción, de la que no fue consciente sino hasta que se detuvo frente a un espejo y vio su propia leve sonrisa.

La expresión cambió a una de triste desconcierto al detenerse, todavía mirándose. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó.

La respuesta le fue obvia. Se había puesto… alegre…

 _Se había puesto alegre pensando que vería a Snape._

Su expresión cambió a la de anoche: Otra vez pensativa y de nuevo viendo abajo, a un lado.

Colocó una palma sobre la otra, mirándose los dedos de la mano de arriba. Sus labios se entreabrieron en lo que se diría triste frustración.

Negó con las manos, alejando todo pensamiento, y dejó la Sala, tomando paraguas y libro.

Cuando bajaba de la Torre encontró a Snape aguardando al pie de la escalera, de costado, llevando un puño en la cintura y en la otra mano, la negra varita de corazón de dragón.

—Buenos días, profesor -lo saludó ella, bajando sin prisa, los últimos escalones.

—Buenos días, Miss Granger -respondió él, sin dirigirle una mirada.

Adaptado a la idea de seguir a Granger y en el acuerdo de no evitarse para hablar, la acompañó por el castillo, hasta que pasos más allá quiso confirmar:

—¿Trae consigo el prisma?

—Sí, profesor- asintió ella.

Aparte de esa pregunta y de llevar la varita, Snape no daría la impresión de estar en guardia. Hermione pensó que llevando la varita él era como un espadachín de la época Tudor, relajado, pero atento alrededor, que entraría en talante sólo de necesitarse.

Caminaron teniendo aulas cerradas a la izquierda, por pasajes menos tibios que de costumbre. Los techos se sucedían de nervaduras de roca, iluminadas por la luz a su derecha, que cruzaba los vitrales de una serie de altas ventanas rematadas en pico.

Hermione se detuvo frente a una de ellas. Snape se colocó a un costado de la castaña. El rocío del otro lado perlaba el cristal.

—Es un abril de neblina -opinó ella.

Snape asintió, lentamente.

—A esta hora contemplaría la lluvia desde mi casa -consideró Hermione-. En Londres llueve más pausadamente en esta época del año. El cielo es menos impresionante.

—Comprendo.

—Y estaría pensando en distraerme, en reencontrar la calidez de la vieja rutina familiar, con mis amados padres, desconocedores de la verdad de todos estos problemas -añadió ella, como para sí, pero volvió-. Usted, ¿piensa mucho en la guerra, profesor?

—Sólo en lo que… me concierne.

El perfil de ambos, a la luz de la mañana lluviosa a través del cristal mojado, tenía de fondo la piedra marrón vivo del corredor y sus columnas agudas.

—¿Nunca teme, profesor? -ella frunció el ceño de curiosidad, acaso de dolor— ¿Nunca se inquieta, nunca duda del final?

Snape alzó una ceja.

—Todos temen, Granger. La ausencia de temor viene de no comprender el peligro. Las dudas y el temor son parte de una crisis. Los valientes se mantienen en medio del peligro, a pesar del temor.

Ella lo pensó.

—Yo temo, especialmente por Harry y Ron -con el último nombre bajó un poco la voz-, más por ellos que por mí. No puedo negar que ese sentimiento me sorprende en ocasiones. Lógicamente debería importarme yo en primer lugar, pero en los hechos, estoy al cuidado de ellos.

Snape asintió. Entrecerró los ojos, cavilando, y afirmó:

—Eso suele suceder a los valientes, Granger. No se embrolle por eso. Necesita entender más su generosidad, eso es todo.

El elogio hizo mella en Hermione, que bajó un poco la cabeza, miró el cristal y pasó un dedo sobre él, dibujando en la superficie empañada… no supo qué. El dibujo de las emociones encontradas. Un boceto de las nubes de lluvia en su interior. El dibujo de querer decir, sin saber cómo. El intento de aprender a escribir un lenguaje sólo conocido por ella, para comunicarlo. Su voz se hizo más baja:

—Y ¿no teme por usted, profesor? Yo… pienso que de todos, usted es el más solitario. Creo que eso puede ser una fuerza para alguien como usted, sentir que no necesita preocuparse por otros. Pero, ¿y si es herido, si se encuentra en un atolladero? ¿Quién verá por usted?

Fue el comentario más firme de él en ese rato:

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que me sucederá.

Ella giró la cabeza a él, repentinamente... Aquello sonó sin vuelta de hoja, una sorprendente revelación no en el detalle, sino en el talante. Podía significar lo que fuera, pero el tono sugería mucho. Como había dicho ella a Harry ayer, e insinuado en otras oportunidades, no creía que Snape fuera un malvado. Aunque en otros sentidos lo fuera a la perfección.

Snape la miró a su vez: Los ojos sorprendidos de la chica posados en él, sus labios entreabiertos, aquel dedo todavía en el cristal.

La luminosidad de la mañana, a través de las ventanas, daba especial viveza a la piel sonrosada de Hermione, resaltada por las vueltas de la bufanda, con sus franjas vino, oro como el de sus rizos.

La mirada de Snape cambió por un segundo. Un lento parpadeo, un casi imperceptible fruncir el ceño: La asombrada mirada de Granger recogió, en su marrón un poco claro, algo de los brillos de abril.

Él no hizo movimiento, pero pasó de los ojos a los labios de Hermione, y de vuelta a sus ojos.

Ella, como en súbito nerviosismo, volvió la cara al garabato que trazaba en la ventana y su voz sonó tratando de disimular:

—La lluvia escocesa es infatigable, como un diluvio, ¿verdad?

Snape volvió a ver por la ventana.

—Estamos a setecientos kilómetros de Londres -comentó él-, el clima cambia un poco en largas distancias. Es lo que sé. Nunca he estado en el Reino Unido.

Volvieron a caminar. Ella tenía un pequeño plan. Cuando le dijeron que podía existir una amenaza contra ella, luego de analizar sus posibilidades y formas de resolver el hecho y sus eventualidades, Hermione había pensado que su estadía en Hogwarts podía ser una oportunidad en otro nivel: El de conocer un poco más el colegio, en el sentido de ir a sitios donde estuvo poco a lo largo de su generación de estudiantes, quizá algunos que desconocía del metamorfoseante castillo.

Snape y ella caminaron por galerías y pisos. Como yendo por un museo, escuchándose la caída de la lluvia afuera, la Gryffindor se detuvo frente a hileras de retratos, viendo con detenimiento la vida que cobraban las imágenes de magos y brujas, naturalezas muertas y paisajes, aristócratas y otros personajes que pasaron por los siglos de vida de Hogwarts. En el tercer piso, acompañada de Snape admiró los trofeos relucientes en la oscuridad; pero también quiso pasar por la galería de armaduras y ventanales intercalados, por donde fluían ríos de agua taciturna.

Fue una caminata larga. Hermione y Snape en el silencio de la fortaleza vuelta escuela, acompañados por el rumor del constante rocío; apenas roto por comentarios de ella y de él.

Llegaron al Departamento de Transformaciones, donde la luz era más fuerte. La serie de columnas lisas que sostenían falsos arcos dibujaban aquella U donde, metros más arriba, tragaluces con herrería en forma de rombo obsequiaban el tenue brillo del cielo nublado, imprimiendo al escritorio, los pupitres, un aire secreto extendido por el recinto.

Con el paraguas colgando de una muñeca, le preguntó, arrancando un eco al amplio Departamento.

—¿Podemos salir, profesor?

Él lo pensó.

—Mientras sea a uno de los patios, creo que no hay problema.

Otra caminata y salieron al Patio del Viaducto, abierto a la pequeña ventisca. El frío era más intenso y los hizo exhalar vapor al respirar. El rocío entraba insistente por el umbral de la torre.

—No tiene con qué cubrirse, profesor -se recriminó por notarlo hasta abrir el paraguas en el umbral; pensó en compartirlo.

—No se preocupe por eso -respondió él, saliendo al patio primero, para vigilar.

Ella se protegió con el paraguas al salir a las mojadas baldosas. La llovizna caía sesgada, muy leve, en rocío copioso. Corrían repentinas ráfagas frías.

A los pocos pasos se percató que Snape no se mojaba: Como si llevara un aura donde la lluvia desaparecía; debía usar un hechizo muy práctico.

Hermione se detuvo en el centro de la cruz del piso, apenas haciendo el paraguas un poco hacia atrás, entrecerrado los ojos por la brizna que caía.

—Es un día impresionante, profesor.

Snape también contempló alrededor.

El ancho firmamento se cubría con una sola gigantesca nube gris, clara por la luz amortiguada a su través. A lo lejos, las montañas más elevadas tenían lenguas de neblina en sus cimas. La bruma también subía, desde la profundidad, por las orillas del puente, pero sin esconderlo. Viendo atrás, las construcciones de Hogwarts donde no había nadie y la elevada torre adquirían un tono oscuro, empapadas por la llovizna.

La brisa tocó la mano enguantada que sostenía el paraguas, así como el rostro serio de Hermione, sus mejillas y labios, humedeciéndolos al girar a Snape y comentarle, a causa del paisaje.

—De pronto me alegra estar en Hogwarts durante vacaciones, señor.

Snape le devolvió el vistazo y asintió, mirando alrededor:

—No todo ha sido malo, entonces, Miss Granger.

Ella echó a andar, girando a él la cabeza un segundo, para pedirle que fuera con ella.

Snape lo hizo y entraron a la larga arcada techada, surcada por los arcos nervados característicos de la arquitectura del castillo gótico. Poco más allá, Hermione se sentó, cubriéndose boca y labios con la bufanda, abriendo el libro sobre su regazo, y comenzando a leer.

Lluvia de abril. Hermione sentada estudiando su libro, y Snape protegiéndola, puño en la cintura y varita en la otra mano, andando, en el pasadizo de roca gris, olorosa a humedad, en la mañana lánguida.

Transcurrió un rato hasta que Hermione, sin levantar la vista del libro, comentó:

—Es muy agradable aquí. ¿No le parece, señor?

—Si estuviera con otra persona…

Snape se calló. Eso se le escapó, lo dijo sin pensar. Ya sabía que no siempre lograría ser inocuo. Optó por no decir más y ver a lo lejos.

Hermione no dejó de leer y preguntó, con tono informal:

—¿Por qué, profesor? ¿Le desagrada estar conmigo?

Leve ventisca avivó la mañana, desde la neblina que ocultaba al Bosque Prohibido.

—No haga caso, Granger. No puedo evitar esas reacciones. Estoy muy hecho a ser desagradable.

Ella no despegaba la mirada del libro, pero una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios bajo la bufanda bicolor.

—Así nació.

Snape captó la ironía. La miró, asintiendo, alzando las cejas.

—Vaya… Gracias, Miss Granger.

—De nada -respondió ella con esa pequeña sonrisa, leyendo. Sus ojos también sonreían.

Al cabo de un rato, él quiso saber:

—¿Por qué deja abierto ese objeto protector? Nadie se cubre con él, a no ser el suelo.

Ella volteó al paraguas, bajándose la bufanda de la boca.

—Oh… es para que no se le hagan orificios, señor, si se le cierra mojado, se arruina.

—Extraño invento.

—Uh, sí… los muggles son ingenios…

Ella no supo cómo fue.

En un segundo, Snape se interpuso entre ella y algo invisible, colocándola con una mano a la espalda de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y extendiendo el otro brazo a través de los arcos. De su varita salió un chisporroteo hacia lo alto de la torre; el crujido del largo rayo del encantamiento cruzó la llovizna.

Boquiabierta tras el profesor, Hermione veía a todos lados tratando de entender, con la sien apoyada en la firme espalda de Snape, y de la túnica sacó su varita.


	5. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Hermione asomó por la espalda de Snape, buscando la amenaza, pero el profesor relajó los brazos. sobresaltando a la castaña cuando él gritó hacia la torre:

 _—¡Estúpido…!_

De una de las muchas ventanas, destacada porque de su borde inferior brotaba perezoso humo blanco, asomó un par de manos desarmadas, como marco de una gran cabellera que asentía, conciliadora.

Hermione recargó la cabeza entre los omóplatos del profesor, suspirando de alivio. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y la volvió a apoyar en la espalda de Snape, parpadeando lento, como si súbitamente quisiera sentir la firme espalda de su guardián.

Mas no lo permitió a sí misma. La chica se sentó a un lado de él, sonriendo cansina, pues había reconocido al de la torre, como el profesor, que gritó usando un Sonorus para que lo oyeran allá arriba:

 _—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué te ocurre, troll malnutrido, te das cuenta que pude matarte?_

Un segundo vistazo de ella le mostró a Hagrid asintiendo y uniendo las palmas, como en rezo muggle, recibiendo la riña de Snape. Éste agitaba un puño a través del arco, y con el vozarrón del Sonorus deseó al semigigante dos o tres muertes horrísonas, cuatro enfermedades letales contagiadas por el lobalug babeante y la maldición del opaleye de las antípodas.

Sentada a su lado, Hermione sonreía al oír a Snape. Pobre Hagrid, pensó. Por mucho que el peligro se haga costumbre, un susto es un susto o no tendrías mecanismo de reacción; aunque uno que termina de esta forma no dejaba de tener un lado amable para ella. Pidió a Snape:

—Profesor, dele un respiro… Es claro que Hagrid trataba de colaborar en mi protección…

Snape, asombrado, la miró, luego a Hagrid, luego a ella y luego a Hagrid, en ese orden, todavía muy molesto.

Al final, volvió a lanzar el Sonorus y explicó al semigigante que de volverlo a ver, lo colgaría de la Torre del Reloj para que diera los campanazos con la cabeza.

Un poco desahogado, el profesor se sentó junto a Hermione, viendo al frente.

—¿Le preocupó que fuera un ataque real? -quiso saber Hermione, volteando hacia él.

—Me preocupó que pude herir de gravedad a ese tonto.

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo con nuevo interés. Así que pese a su ira, él se preocupó _mucho_ por Hagrid.

Hermione le posó una palma en una muñeca.

—No se preocupe, profesor -invitó, comprensiva-, por fortuna no ocurrió nada.

Él ya no estaba violento, sino que con la calma de antes, se levantó, girando la muñeca levemente, apartando la mano de Hermione.

Dio unos pasos allá, quedando de espaldas a ella, que se levantó preguntando, serena:

—¿Lo ofendí, profesor?

Los arcos con líneas entrecruzadas se repetían al costado de Snape, trasluciendo el cielo brumoso.

—No veo necesario el que me toque -aclaró él.

El desánimo del gesto de Hermione hizo sentir su pregunta como confidente:

—¿Por qué, señor? ¿Me teme?

Snape se apartó los mechones de la frente con una mano.

—Cómo se atreve a decirme eso… -sonrió, despectivo.

—Entonces no veo por qué comportarse como si mi mano le quemara.

—No es una conducta profesor-alumna.

Ella asintió, con irónico aire sumiso:

—Oh… ya veo… claro…

Snape mostró estar buscando un pretexto para atacarla, ¿sería para borrar la sensación del toque de Hermione en su muñeca?

—Además, lo que acaba de suceder es su culpa, Granger.

Ella se señaló.

—¿Yo, profesor? -abrió los brazos, ofendida- ¿Yo qué culpa tengo que usted sea iracundo?

—¡No me califique!

El tono de voz se elevó una nota:

—¡Yo, profesor? -ella se incomodó- ¡Yo no lo califico, usted se califica solo, con su actitud!

—¡Modere su tono, Granger, o me largaré y tendrá un problema!

A varios pasos uno del otro, se vieron enfrascados en una discusión como guerra de baja intensidad, pero muy expresiva.

Ninguno de ambos podía abandonar el castillo. Snape se puso a despotricar y al tiempo de su retahíla, Hermione se señaló de nuevo, hablando a su vez, viendo al techo como si declamara y con la otra mano extendida. Ninguno entendía lo que decía el otro oyéndose como un murmullo caótico:

—… es mi culpa, es mi culpa, profesor… ya sabe, los Gryffindor somos culpables de haber nacido... tooodos así como a usted le encanta hacérnoslo saber… yo no sé por qué los alumnos de Hogwarts no son sólo Slytherin, quién sabe por qué no es la única Casa si son el ombligo del planeta, está bien, felicitaciones, felicitaciones, se lo digo sinceramente, profesor, no hay problema, quédense solos en la galaxia, total, los peores asesinos vienen de Slytherin, viviendo ustedes solos en el mundo se van a exterminar entre sí y después los demás saldremos de nuestras madrigueras para seguir equivocándonos, pero muy felices, créame…

Callaron al mismo tiempo, Snape se dio lentos golpecillos en un muslo, con la varita.

—Esta será una semana difícil… -dictaminó.

Hermione lo estudió y cambió a una tranquila sonrisa:

—¿Y si me perdona?

Snape inclinó la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño:

—¿De qué me está hablando, Miss Granger?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con mirada indolente.

—¿No es lo que quiere, señor? ¿Qué me culpe porque Hagrid asomó por la torre?

Snape lo consideró dos segundos, un Moloch de tiempo para su rapidez de reacción, y rumió, desabrido:

—Tiene usted el extraño don de hacer parecer como tontería, toda idea que no sea suya.

La ironía agradó a Hermione y le dio una sensación de poder, que la hizo proclive a un calmo sentido del humor. Además, la pasada tensión de Snape no fue sólo por Hagrid. Cubrirla con su cuerpo, mostró lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

—¿Sí, profesor? -la castaña, sonriendo, lo miró a los ojos- ¿Me perdona?

Snape se vio dudoso en su reacción. Al final dio vuelta y arrancó hacia la salida del patio.

—¡Vamos, profesor! -rio Hermione, sin quitarle la vista de encima, recogiendo el paraguas y su libro- ¡Seguro que puede hacer el intento!

Hermione caminó junto a él, cubierta por el paraguas, rápido por las baldosas donde se juntaba el agua por la llovizna que saltaba aquí y allá. La bufanda de ella aleteó, así como la túnica de su uniforme.

—Vamos, profesor Snape -sonrió Hermione, juguetona, observando el perfil de él- ¿No piensa perdonarme?

Él no respondió, andando rápido.

—Si le preocupó lo de la torre, ¿por qué aceptó salir? -preguntó ella- ¿No teme que nos ataquen desde el cielo?

—El castillo tiene un escudo aéreo protector.

—¿Señor? -se intrigó ella, viendo arriba por un segundo- ¿Cuándo lo colocó?

—Fue la profesora McGonagall, anoche -respondió hosco, espalda muy recta-. Ahora déjeme en paz.

Snape cruzó el umbral de la Entrada del Viaducto, yendo a paso veloz hacia las escaleras, enmarcadas por el par de altas columnas. Hermione lo seguía, con un pasito veloz. Se dijo que él estaba más preocupado por ella que por sí, pero no se le notaba. ¡Qué bien disimulaba! ¿Qué más ocultaría? Experimentó repentina curiosidad y quiso ver hasta dónde resistía él. Al día de hoy, sus enojos le importaban un pimiento. 

El opaco exterior colado por los vitrales sobre la escalera, por donde Snape subía, contrastaba con las luces blancas del vestíbulo, rodeándolos de un aire recóndito. El paraguas de ella dejaba un río intermitente junto a las huellas mojadas de Snape, en las gradas que conducían al Corredor Tapizado.

Snape subió los escalones de dos en dos, seguido de Hermione. Prefirió evitarse ver su sonrisa que invitaba a dejarse convencer, y se apresuró, alcanzando el pasillo y doblando a la derecha. Poco más adelante volteó y vio a Hermione saliendo por el umbral, trotando, con aquella sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Vamos, profesor! ¿Me perdona? ¡Haga el intento!

Snape apresuró. Llevándole varios metros de distancia escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de Hermione, un _flap-flap_ por sus zapatos de bajo tacón, amortiguados por el tapiz del suelo. Tratando de no oírlos más cerca, él aceleró, pasando entre la enorme hilera de retratos y frente a su propio armario, dejando atrás marcos de madera, imágenes en movimiento, rápido, sobre los intrincados dibujos del tapiz.

El rocío pertinaz lo recibió de nuevo, cuando salió por el umbral redondeado, al puente de piedra, a cielo abierto.

Andando unos pasos hacia atrás, un contrariado Snape descubrió que Granger lo seguía, protegiéndose con el paraguas y con aquella sonrisa contagiosa. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en bastante tiempo, de hecho en este mismo lugar, donde tiempo atrás ella hablara confidencial con Potter y Weasley. Era la sonrisa… El profesor volvió a darle la espalda, sin relajar.

Alrededor del elevado puente, las altas construcciones secundarias adosadas a las torres, éstas de ventanas con biombos de madera cerrados y de escaleras clausuradas, mostraron su roca empapada. Hermione con el paraguas abierto, iba insistente tras Snape, para quien el chasquido de los pasos de la Gryffindor en los charcos de agua no sonaban a pedirle que esperara, sino a saber que ella lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano.

Él salió al otro corredor, pero al cabo de unos pasos se halló en un cruce en equis. En buena hora al castillo se le había ocurrido mutar. En el centro de la equis encaró casi todos los caminos, ceñudo, girando de uno a otro, izquierda, enfrente, atrás -no, atrás venía Granger- y eligió el de la derecha, a zancadas secas, varita en mano, pensando que por ahí hallaría la escalera que buscaba.

Las pisadas de la Gryffindor en el corredor solitario, rápidas y suaves, hicieron sentir a Snape que le faltaban fuerzas para ir más veloz. Se le estaba olvidando la razón de haber discutido con ella. Pero no se detuvo.

No trataba de abandonarla, sino de tenerla a distancia, y así subieron y bajaron escaleras, Hermione atrás de Snape, con esa sonrisa segura de sí, ambos dando vuelta en desviaciones, intersecciones y frente a aulas selladas o salones no utilizados en ochenta años.

¡Un momento!, se dijo Snape. ¿Por qué debería alejarse _él?_ Repentinamente dio vuelta, a pasos rápidos y moviendo los brazos como corredor de maratón, un director de orquesta dispuesto a poner un escarmiento a una violinista indisciplinada. Granger iba a aparecer en el umbral de la izquierda.

En efecto, así fue. Hermione salió, primero viendo en sentido contrario, con paraguas y libro en la misma mano, y al girar casi se dio de frente con Snape. Sobresaltada, la chica se cubrió la boca con ambas palmas al tiempo que saltó y gritó un:

—¡Ah!

Snape fue tras ella. Granger caminó rápido y enseguida trotó.

Apresurándose, pero haciendo más aspavientos al caminar que siendo efectivo, él contempló el agitarse de los cabellos de la chica y el revolotear de su túnica.

Perseguida por Snape, Hermione miró atrás y le regaló una suave risa, cálida y divertida.

Aunque su gesto siguió impávido, Snape volvió a sentir aquello que no quería. Avanzó unos pasos, percibiendo que la alcanzaría y entonces no sabría cómo comportarse. O sí. Y pensando que la había asustado lo suficiente y eso le daría diez segundos de serenidad, cortante tomó una escalinata en caracol que bajaba, cuando a los dos peldaños regresó, pues se topó con McGonagall, que subía, alzando con ambas manos apenas el borde de su falda sobre los tobillos, para no enredarla con los tacones.

Snape se detuvo secamente en el umbral. ¡Sólo faltaba que lo descubrieran persiguiendo a Granger!

Colocó ambas manos en las paredes, ocultándolas, más allá del marco del umbral.

Minerva alzó los ojos y vio a Severus bloqueando el paso, deteniéndose.

—¡Profesor Snape! -alzó la cara, asombrada-, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Colocando encantamientos protectores -mintió, con voz nasal.

Suspicaz, McGonagall vio las manos de Snape ocultas más allá del umbral.

—¿Qué tiene ahí, profesor?

Visto por la espalda, Snape tenía una manga sujeta por una risueña y un poco jadeante Hermione, apoyada de espaldas en esa pared. Definitivamente pretendía ponerlo en tensión. Él no podría estallar. Se había comprometido a ser tratable.

—Como le digo, profesora McGonagall -insistió Snape-, aplico encantamientos.

—Pero si yo lo vi a usted desde mi habitación esta madrugada, aplicándolos alrededor de Hogwarts… Y aprovecho para felicitarlo en su dedicación a la señorita Granger -avanzó dos peldaños- Ahora, si me permite…

—Imposible pasar -se acomodó de nuevo, con escasa convicción-, está copado, en verdad lo siento.

—Esto no puede ser…. -protestó ella, deteniéndose con suave indignación- Profesor Snape, cómo es posible…

—Órdenes del profesor Dumbledore -carraspeó-. Lo siento.

—¿Quiere decir que debo dar la vuelta?

—Lamentablemente. Yo mismo bajaré por aquí.

—Y pretendía pasar por unos objetos y posteriormente despedirme de la señorita Granger y de usted. Como no se me ha requerido, decidí dejar Hogwarts en diez minutos. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Ella…. estudia en una de las aulas. Le daré sus saludos, profesora McGonagall. Y le agradezco muchísimo.

Indignada, recogiéndose imperceptiblemente la larga falda, Minerva emprendió el regreso.

—Esto es inaudito… Hablaré con Albus…

Al dejar de oír los pasos de Minerva en las vueltas del caracol, Snape volteó hacia Hermione, haciendo movimiento de zafarse de su mano, pero ella lo soltó antes, limpiamente. Él se alejó. Siguiéndolo, la castaña pasó frente al umbral de la escalera, viendo un segundo por si volvía McGonagall, y después volvió a Snape, quien le avisó.

—Necesito recoger un objeto mágico de mi despacho. No iremos a pie.

—¿Y la restricción de usar magia en el colegio? -lo alcanzó.

—La derogo temporalmente ahora mismo.

Al siguiente segundo, aparecieron en el despacho de Snape, quien se dedicó a buscar en unos cajones.

—Posiblemente necesitemos la Linterna Mágica que tengo guardada -comentó Snape, dejando a Hermione cerca del reducido librero.

Ella había estado una vez ahí de contrabando, y en alguna otra ocasión. Diríase invitada por Snape al traerla, ella experimentó gran curiosidad por ver alguno de sus libros especializados. Le pidió permiso de revisar los tomos -se había divertido hace rato con él o por él, pero no deseaba abusar-, y Snape le dijo que podía, buscando el objeto al fondo, en unas gavetas.

En vez de tomar uno de los libros más cercanos, Hermione usó la varita para bajar el _Teoría de la Cuadratura Circular de Sustancias._

Colocándolo en la mesa de trabajo, ocupada de calderos vacíos (no limpios, porque los calderos mágicos no se lavan, la capa que se les forma incrementa su poder), lo abrió no tanto al azar, sino llevada por un separador entre las páginas. Ella pensó que era un método más cómodo que el de ella, consistente en poner un dedo entre las páginas en las pausas cortas, o de memorizar el número en las prolongadas.

A Snape le llamó la atención el repentino, notorio silencio de Granger. Se disponía a tomar la Linterna cuando la pregunta de la Gryffindor, y más, su matiz de voz, le produjo una secreta alarma:

—Profesor… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Como si algo la detuviera, señorita Granger-se enderezó alzando el objeto.

—Me dijo que la profesora Minerva aplicó los encantamientos alrededor del colegio.

Él refunfuñó.

—En efecto.

—Sin embargo, la oí decir que fue usted.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta, Granger?

—¿Por qué no me dijo que fue usted, señor?

Él asomó:

—¿Qué quiere decir, Gran…? -se interrumpió al verla

Hermione sostenía en una mano, una rosa.

La había sacado del libro.

Severus no supuso que ella elegiría uno de los de arriba, ni que tomara justamente ese libro.

Era inconfundible. Por detalle de la profesora Sprout, a cada rosa se le había colocado un anillo de papiro, para mayor belleza.

La rosa que tenía la Gryffindor mostraba en su anillo:

 _Noche del Fuego Vivo. Primer Lugar en Mérito. Hermione Granger._

Era una rosa del ramo entregado a ella en la ceremonia de hacía meses, junto con el diploma. Entregado por él.

Snape apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro de contrariedad. Suspiro de estar en la peor situación para él: haber sido atrapado.

Alzando la seca rosa a la altura de sus hombros, la expresión de Hermione era seria, un poco doliente. Un mucho sin máscara:

—Usted… la conserva… La conserva, profesor, no se deshizo de ella. La conserva.


	6. Pétalos en el vitral

Snape no encontró sentido en estallar. Tampoco en ser indiferente, ni sarcástico. Aunque sentía la inclinación a reaccionar así, ¿quién sabe?, era culpa de la lluvia, que en la mazmorra llegaba en vueltas de leve ventisca por la escalera.

Para él, fue igual a ser atrapado en el curso de un delito, con tan clara evidencia que protestar era inútil. Quedó del otro lado de la ancha mesa de trabajo, frente a Hermione, y comentó en tono tranquilo, neutro:

—Temo que ya lo ve, Granger.

Ella bajó cabeza y mirada, adelantando un poco la mandíbula... Rodeada de frascos, calderos y libros al jugar la rosa entre sus dedos. Se le vio melancólica, empecinada...

—¿Por qué la guarda, profesor? –lo interrogó de nuevo, con matiz grave, haciendo ese mohín casi de niña, adornada su boca con sus rizos claros, casi reprochándole que él hubiera negado que la conservaba.

Snape notó las ondulaciones claras rodeando el carmesí de los labios de la chica... Y otra vez en su tórax revoloteó aquel ir y venir de sentirse tocado por la belleza, por el talante de Hermione, que lo llevaba a recorrer sus facciones con la mirada y encontrar que cada detalle le era placentero.

Mas no se lo dijo. No le habló de la fuerza en la obstinación de su pregunta, ese interés repentinamente revelado. No le habló de su tocar la rosa con dedos que a Snape le parecieron de nuevo, delicados y hermosos... Ni de sus labios entreabiertos y pestañas bajas, como las de quien rescata una imagen perdida del corazón.

Por eso, Snape no respondió hiriente. Porque desde hacía un tiempo, Granger tenía sobre él un hechizo... En el Patio del Viaducto le comentó que ella tenía el extraño don de hacer parecer tonto lo que dijeran otros, pero eso fue una salida. Las capacidades de la Gryffindor con él eran extraordinarias. Hermione tenía el extraño don de haber llegado a él como sin querer, en la bruma de una sorpresa, en el fluir de la noche, en un derribar muros con el mismo talante con que lo persiguió por el puente. El don haberse quedado, al compás de la lluvia.

Aunque no era sencillo. Aun si no fuera complicado responder por qué él conservaba la rosa, Snape había pensado antes que no existiría razón para contestarla: No veía cómo la respuesta podía modificar nada. No existía manera de salvar la distancia entre ellos. Él no conocía el conjuro para ser algo diferente para esa chica. Granger podía haber anidado en él durante estos meses, pero él no veía cómo ser lo mismo para ella.

—¿Por qué la guardé? –él repitió la interrogante.

Hermione asintió, removiendo el tallo de la flor entre los dedos delgados de su blanca mano, con suavidad, sin agitar demasiado los pétalos, resecos por meses de estar en medio del libro. Tocaba la rosa como si protegiera el recuerdo. Al igual que él hizo, aunque Snape no quisiera confesarlo.

Snape pasó la mirada de los labios rojos, a la mandíbula un poco adelantada de la Gryffindor.

—Eso le pregunté –insistió ella, con el mismo gesto pertinaz, en reclamo suave.

Hacía meses, había quedado atrás el acto lógico de Snape de no permitir que se le hablara de ese modo. En este instante, cualquiera diría que ente ellos existía más... Pero nadie tendría pruebas. Snape se sintió en la soledad al atender las pestañas de Hermione, la carnosidad de su labio inferior, las columnas ensortijadas de sus cabellos en torno de su rostro.

No obstante, pese a sentirlo, a percibirse atraído hacia Hermione por no tener mayor defensa desde aquella noche, Snape no hizo un gesto. Reprimió las formas que pugnaban por cobrar fuerza en sus palabras. No lo confesaría.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? _Miss Granger,_ trató en su mente. _Pensé tirar esa rosa al llegar al despacho, pues vine aquí al salir de esa reunión. Peor todavía, llegar al despacho sería mucho tiempo. Pensé devolverle esa rosa. Pensé dejarla caer más allá. Pero la atrapé cuando me la lanzó, porque lo sabía antes de darme cuenta: Aunque no quise creerlo, intenté decirle que no me arrepentía de lo sucedido... La urgencia que tuve al salir del Gran Salón era la misma urgencia de quedarme por usted... Al irme, también supe que por mucho que me alejara esa noche, esa misma noche una parte de mí quedaba unida, unida a usted. Unida en el imaginar. Unida en el deseo de hacer. Aunque después yo pensara que era imposible._

Y como tampoco era la razón completa, lo que dijo, fue:

—La guardé, Granger. La guardé porque sus espinas se clavaron en mi mano.

Ello puso un gesto significativo, preocupado, volviendo a verlo:

—¿Las espinas de la rosa, o las mías?

—Lo he olvidado.

Ella preguntó, con voz de terciopelo:

—¿Le dolió tanto?

—Eso no importa, Granger.

—Pero... ¿cómo no va a importar? –quiso saber, llevando la mirada por el rostro de Snape, separados por la mesa de trabajo, pero a la vez, cerca uno del otro...

Él mantuvo la distancia, con su voz.

—Si no se piensa, no se siente.

—Es un método –sonrió ella, parpadeando lentamente.

—Tan bueno como cualquiera.

—Supongo que sí –Hermione volvió a atender la rosa que ella le diera.

Snape encontraba imposible no mirar a Hermione... No era necesario hacer aspavientos. Sucedía sin remedio. Una vez frente a ella, esperar que no le provocara emociones era pedir al Sol que no saliera, a la Luna que se detuviera... Aunque siendo honestos, tampoco deseaba pensar... A Snape le dolía pensar, como por un tiempo le dolió respirar... No le diría si deseaba tocarla de nuevo, pero recordó cuánto pensó, cuánto deseó sentirla otra vez como esa noche, aunque fuera una locura. Ese desvarío era una puerta entreabierta por donde brillaba una luz de noche y de estrellas, sujetándolo al recuerdo de la Gryffindor.

—Puede ver que la guardé, Granger, es obvio. No obstante, aunque la vea, no debería suponer nada. Ni aun en el supuesto -que no lo es-, de que hubiera una razón importante. Ni aun así bastaría para que significara algo.

Por la escalera de caracol bajaba la ventisca de lluvia, de soplos de otro tiempo, acaso una utopía.

Hermione fijó en Snape su mirada melancólica, cuando lo puso en duda:

—¿Cómo no sería suficiente, profesor? ¿Cómo no bastaría con sentirlo? ¿Con sentirlo, para que fuera verdad?

Snape rechazó esas preguntas con un movimiento de cabeza

—No solamente lo digo yo, Granger.

Hermione no se movió, excepto los dedos de ambas manos en el tallo de la rosa y su arquear las cejas. Sus cabellos ondulados insistían en enmarcar su boca. Le preguntó sin verlo:

—¿Por eso ya nunca quiso hablar?

— Si usted recuerda...

Estaban hablando en completa confidencia. Sus tonos de voz eran íntimos, absolutamente diferentes de lo que cualquiera les oyera jamás.

—Yo sí lo deseaba –afirmó ella, sacudiendo en corto su cabellera, al negar-. Habría sido...

Snape se apartó un mechón de la frente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Habría sido...

De pronto, envuelto en el perfume de ver a Hermione –la bufanda bicolor, la túnica, la rosa en sus dedos, los matices de su la voz–, Snape se preguntó cómo había logrado olvidarla... Cómo aquella locura, clavada en su pecho, no le arrancó también el corazón al desprenderse las raíces que Granger había echado en él... Enraizada en un suspiro. Enraizada en una mirada en el claroscuro.

Acaso Snape sintió revivir ese pasado y tuvo miedo; acaso lo sintió volviendo a despertar con el resplandor de un diamante que alumbraba una rosa, haciéndole abrir pétalos con las gotas de lluvia fresca. que eran los ojos de Granger, los labios de Granger, la risa de Granger, la expresión de su rostro... Sobre todo, por ser ella... Esa combinación perfecta del ensueño y de la realidad. Como sacada del fondo de las ilusiones de Snape... La combinación perfecta, desde el sentarse de Granger con la espalda recta y un libro en su regazo, en una cortina de brizna, hasta su voltear corriendo hacia él y reír, pasando por su dibujar quimeras en un vitral... Por eso es que no bastaba, pensó, porque no bastaba con desearlo mucho, para tener lo anhelado. No bastaba con intentarlo. Nada significaba el casi haberlo logrado.

Y aun así, pese a esas sus más íntimas convicciones, al verla de frente, al reencontrarla, Granger volvía a amanecer dentro de él, en Sol de Medianoche que iluminaba el desierto de sus anhelos... Granger en espejismo de estrellas, de volver a vivir aquellos minutos eternos de revelación.

Hermione estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, y eso lo agitaba... Sus miradas de interrogante de terciopelo y voz suave lo removían, y Snape temía amanecer bajo el cielo de una Luna de nostalgia... Por eso Snape quiso con angustia cubrirse el oído, para no volverla a escuchar, para no volverla a ver, para no volver a soñar, para no volver a sentir, para no volver a saber que no podía tenerla y por ello sufrir en los cálidos resplandores de su Sol... Para no vivir de nuevo el alba de su piel, ni la aurora de su voz.

Desprenderse de ella era doloroso. Añorarla sería insoportable. Snape prefería no tenerla, a perderla.

—Ahora yo le pregunto si no tuve razones, Granger. Si pudo haber algo mejor que lo sucedido, que fue olvidarlo.

Taciturna de congoja, la castaña negó rápidamente con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, viéndolo sin la máscara, y susurró:

—¡Eso no lo sé...!

Él recordó... ¡no, no quiso recordar!

Todo eso ocurrió sin un movimiento en él, sin un gesto, excepto su mirada firme.

—Salgamos, Miss Granger –invitó.

Ella dio un paso atrás, asintiendo con leve sonrisa, reteniendo la rosa contra su pecho, con ambas manos. Como si se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta. Y a Snape aún le dolió eso. Le dolió conseguir alejarla.

—Está bien, profesor –susurró ella, amable.

—Necesitamos dejarlo.

—Como diga, señor –asintió la castaña.

Nada de caminar. Snape hizo el pase y aparecieron en uno de los corredores del quinto piso, escuchando el rumor de la lluvia en firme.

La galería tenía muro en un lado; en el otro, arcos en sucesión. En cada arco se empotraba una gran ventana rectangular, con herrería en cruz y pequeñas líneas de madera entrecruzada, dibujando rombos. En cada ventana bajaban diminutos ríos de lluvia. Al pie, cada ventana tenía un asiento de roca lisa, en forma de escalón.

Era la tarde. Hermione dejó paraguas y libro a un lado, sentándose con las piernas muy juntas, con las palmas en el asiento, viendo al suelo.

Snape estuvo un rato de pie, cruzado de brazos y de cara a la alta ventana rectangular. La luz en ella dibujaba sobre los dos, las sombras de sus molduras de líneas entrecruzadas, y las pálidas sombras de la lluvia en ríos, proyectándose también en el suelo de roca. De no haber estado ellos, ese cuadro no lo habría visto nadie.

—¿Quiere sentarse? –preguntó Hermione, todavía viendo bajo.

Snape no respondió, pero se acomodó a un lado de ella, separado.

Adoptó casi la misma posición de Hermione, con las palmas en el asiento, pero estirando las piernas.

Y sin más, pero acercándose poco a poco, Hermione puso una mano entintada por las sombras móviles de los ríos de lluvia, sobre la de Snape.

—Me siento bien estando con usted –afirmó la castaña.

Severus no dio trazas de pensarlo, ni de negarse. Dejó su mano bajo la de ella.

No se miraron. Sin tomarse, se tocaban de espaldas al vitral.

—Es difícil olvidar -opinó Snape.

—Sí -Hermione le dio la razón-. Es difícil olvidar.

Snape apoyó el otro codo en su propia rodilla, y una mejilla en el puño.

Quedaron tocando su piel, sin hablar, en el rumor de la lluvia.


	7. Ventanas en la sombra

Snape le pidió bajar a la primera planta, a lo que ella accedió asintiendo; un paso de él y aparecieron en una galería de la superficie, que recorrieron sin hablar. Estaba más fría que varios pisos arriba pues el aire entraba desde varios sitios. Se dirigían al Gran Salón, mientras él le explicaba, ajustándose al trato formal:

—Veo innecesario que cada cual vaya a sus habitaciones para tomar los alimentos, pero no me sentaré en la mesa de los estudiantes. Usted se sentará a mi lado en la de….

Hermione, asombrada debido a que él le pedía ocupar un sitio en la mesa del profesorado, lo miró extrañada por haberse interrumpido, y debió girar un poco debido a que él quedó un paso atrás.

Snape la estudiaba, con mirada grave. Hermione iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando él dio una ágil zancada hacia ella.

Le posó una mano en la mejilla y otra en la frente, analizándola. Hermione notó que él hacía una especie de revisión médica, pero cuando le tocó el cuello, la castaña entrecerró un poco los ojos, llevada por un ligero escalofrío de placer.

Él le tomó ambas manos, revisándolas en dorso y palma,s con la misma expresión concentrada.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? –preguntó con extrañeza

Snape la sostuvo de las manos con dos dedos en cada una, revisándolas alternadamente. Cuando se acercó al rostro de ella, estudiando sus ojos. Hermione se inquietó por tener tan cerca las facciones de él. Contuvo el reflejo de mirarlo a los labios.

—Señor, ¿qué…? –abrió los ojos de sorpresa, viéndose y casi gritó- _¡Profesor…!_

Snape la levantó, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y el otro rodeando sus piernas, echando a andar rápidamente a una banca. Los cabellos de él se agitaban en cada paso.

Tenía cara de no haber tiempo para perder.

—Granger, haga memoria –exigió–, porque no me he separado de usted más de cinco metros, ¿comió algo aparte de lo que le envié esta mañana, algo guardado o que le dieran?

Todavía abochornada y con gesto asombrado, contestó:

—¡No! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dígame pronto, porque va a entrar en shock –insistió Snape, sin aminorar el paso– ¿De algún modo que yo no sepa se encontró con McGonagall o con otra persona en estas horas? ¿Donde fuera? ¿Sobresalto, mal sueño anoche?

Ella pensó que no durmió bien por estar pensando que estaría con él, pero era diferente.

—Nada. ¿En shock? Me siento bien.

—No hay tiempo –refunfuñó Snape, sentándola–. ¡No se mueva!

Con un pase, él conjuró tres frascos con sustancias, más uno vacío. La maestría se le notó al usar ambas manos para abrirlos, cerrarlos, verter sus líquidos en el frasco vacío con toque exacto, para finalmente en el que rellenó, taparlo, girarlo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj tres veces y luego de abrirlo, levarlo a Granger.

—Beba de un trago, pronto, ya.

Hermione lo hizo. El líquido sabía mal y al pasárselo sintió con horror que la garganta se le cerraba con un espasmo, pero también la tráquea, impidiéndole respirar. Sujetó un brazo de Snape.

—Eso durará diez segundos. Tranquila. Estoy aquí.

La Gryffindor contó los diez segundos para mantener control de lo que sucedía.

Al terminar el lapso, su garganta y tráquea se abrieron, tomando aire con fruición.

—¿Qué ocurre, profesor? –jadeó.

—Alguien la ha envenenado. ¿Está asustada?

—No… intranquila, sí.

Él asintió y le hizo la cabeza un poco atrás, dándole a respirar los vapores que emanaba el frasco vacío, añadiendo:

—Lo que le dieron no fue hoy, no fue ayer, es improbable que fuera antes de eso. Pero en el colegio sólo están los elfos, Filch, Hagrid y nosotros. Leí a todos antes de autorizar que Dumbledore los dejara en Hogwarts.

Viéndolo de reojo, dándose cuenta que Snape había hecho su trabajo aunque le hubiera manifestado incomodidad, fue curiosa.

—¿De qué me libré?

Él llevó la cabeza de ella a la posición normal y cerró el frasco. Explicó:

—Sin la poción que le di, usted habría caído inconsciente, imposibilitada de respirar. Me di cuenta por signos en su andar y coloración de manos y ojos. La cuidaré, Granger, no me despegaré de usted. Sentirá mareo en un momento y entrará en fiebre, pero eso será porque su organismo elimina el veneno, no porque la ataque, ¿entiende lo que le digo?

—Sí, profesor.

La cargó de nuevo, como si no pesara nada.

—Durante las próximas cuatro horas se encontrará en estado febril, pero saldrá, eso se resuelve –la miró con atención a los ojos, y añadió con voz firme y serena–. Estaré a su lado, cuidándola, ¿me oye? Nadie la tocará.

Hermione asintió, rápida, inquieta, pero haciéndose cargo. Cuadros parecidos los había vivido y riesgos inminentes. Pero nadie podía evitar la tensión, ni la zozobra.

Al desvanecerse un destello, Hermione identificó estar en la enfermería. Él la llevaba a uno de los pabellones cuando la Gryffindor sintió súbito vértigo y dificultad para hilar sus ideas.

—Creo que ha empezado –frunció las cejas.

—Tranquila.

A Hermione la cabeza le pesó al grado que la dejó caer en el tórax de Snape.

—¿… estará… conmigo….? –susurró, con párpados pesados, acalorándose por una repentina fiebre.

—A cada instante.

El caminaba con suavidad. Hermione le colocó una mano en un hombro, sintiéndose suave y gratamente presionada contra el firme cuerpo de Snape. Pese a su firmeza de movimientos, él la llevaba a paso ligero, experimentado por Hermione como un arrullo.

La Gryffindor cayó en picada al delirio, entre vapores febriles. Ya no sintió cuando la acomodó en uno de los lechos, pero lejana, confusamente, a intervalos percibió el paso de las horas… rodeada de un velo, del otro lado se escuchaban voces, en ocasiones intensas, preguntas y respuestas; en varios momentos sintió el fresco alivio del agua en su frente; su conciencia iba y venía.

Sobre las nubes, el Sol continuó trazando su curva por el cielo, bajando del cenit hacia el Oeste, llevándose consigo la luz, extendiendo el manto de la noche sobre el castillo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, en la oscuridad. Repentinamente lúcida, la recibió la luz lechosa de los rectángulos distorsionados de las ventanas, impresas en luz sobre los muros.

Ubicándose, sintió una mano de Snape en la de ella.

—Profesor –trató de sentarse.

—No se levante, Granger –explicó la serena voz en la penumbra, al costado izquierdo de su lecho.

Hermione se apoyó en los grandes almohadones, que le daban soporte desde la espalda hasta la cabeza. Estaba cubierta por sábanas de lino hasta el abdomen, pero se sentía fresca y relajada, un poco somnolienta.

Snape retiró la mano. Sentado cerca de ella, en la mesilla de al lado había frascos de varios tamaños, jofainas, gasas húmedas de agua y algunas plantas. Hermione descubrió con sorpresa un minicaldero con una hornilla pequeña debajo, apagada. Él debió preparar líquido para lavarle el rostro, pues se percibió una muy tenue fragancia a naranjos.

—Su estado duró unos minutos más de las cuatro horas que calculé –aclaró Snape, con su tono académico—, pero se superó.

—Gracias, señor –le sonrió ella, suavemente.

Él le preguntó cómo estaba y al comprobar que ella se sentía bien, le relató brevemente lo sucedido.

Interrogó en la enfermería a los elfos, así como a Hagrid –que seguía apenado por el incidente de la Torre–, y a Filch.

Ninguno tuvo problema, excepto Filch, quien resistió lo más posible, es decir, menos de un segundo con Snape. El velador salió corriendo, aterrorizado. Hagrid lo detuvo en un santiamén, reteniéndolo del cuello de la sucia camisa mientras Snape lo interrogaba.

Hermione no daba crédito cuando se enteró que Filch confesó haberla atacado. Él aseguró haber entrado a la cocina y puesto el veneno en los alimentos.

La elfina cocinera junto con sus colegas protestaron indignados. Alegaron que nadie entró a la cocina y nuncamente habrían permitido que Filch acercara su sucio cuerpo a los alimentos de Miss Granger.

De no ser porque Snape interrogaba, se habría hecho un lío. El profesor cortó por lo sano. No podía leer demasiado ni muy profundamente a Filch, so pena de dejarlo loco, si ya de por sí su mente era un cenagal. Hizo salir a los elfos de Hogwarts junto con Filch para ser interrogados en el Ministerio, excepto a la elfina y a un ayudante. La elfina podía ser la principal sospechosa, pero Snape la había leído, sin hallar nada incriminador.

Se manifestó muy contrariado, pero Granger le dedicó una sonrisa, recostada en la almohada y con una mano descansando a un lado de su rostro.

—No se preocupe, profesor –lo tranquilizó–. Ha pasado ya.

Snape no respondió

Contaba el tiempo en un reloj de arena, para que Hermione pudiera ponerse en pie.

No obstante, a ella le agradó verlo sentado a su lado. _Ahora me paga sus malos modos_ , se sonrió.

—Me conté un chiste local.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Es una expresión muggle! -rió más.

Oír de continuo la lluvia la había acostumbrado al sonido, dejando de percibirlo, pero repentinamente fue de nuevo consciente de su presencia.

Las castaña contempló a Snape, pensando no sólo en lo ocurrido ahora, sino en lo sucedido antes. Lo recordó en el despacho y sus confesiones. En el asiento de roca. Salvándole la vida y dándole toda clase de certezas. Más acostumbrada a ver por otros que por sí misma, consideró que nunca olvidaría lo que él hizo. Los instrumentos en la mesilla revelaban que trabajó con dedicación, pese a que no lo mencionara o dijera que fue obedeciendo a Dumbledore. Hubo un gran extra de tipo personal. Ella se lo notó en la voz.

Pero era más. Hermione recordó esa noche.

A la luz del dibujo claro de los ventanales proyectados en el muro de enfrente, vio a Snape… sin mirarlo: Ante sus ojos y en su cuerpo cruzó el estremecimiento de su cercanía. La de ahora. La de aquella noche donde se dijeron tantas cosas.

Ella revivió su propio estremecimiento. Su pasada sorpresa ante la revelación más inesperada. Y su certeza al darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

Las nubes clarearon unos segundos, abriendo un ojo que, mirando a Hermione, iluminó sus facciones apenas con rasgos de luz de Luna, entre la penumbra.

En ese círculo de luz, Snape contempló las finas facciones de la Gryffindor, saliendo del claroscuro, volviendo a él, dejando el recuerdo… Con sus vivos ojos marrones, cabellos ondulados, boca de terciopelo y voz de viento, Hermione le hizo una confesión con nostálgica mirada -la de quien no encuentra caso en fingir porque si lo hace, toda su vida sería una mentira-, y le dijo vedad que no debía oír ni la lluvia, y por eso, sólo para él, viéndolo los ojos, Hermione le susurró:

— _Te amo…_

Severus Snape sintió la dicha en forma de una puñalada sorpresiva que revoloteó en hojas al viento, en amanecer dorado, en un dolor que lo acongojó de placer, le cerró las salidas y derrumbó los puentes de su soledad.

La tomó de la mano, sorprendido, en un movimiento de salto que Hermione atrapó entre sus dedos.

Las nubes se movieron, incluyendo a Snape en su luz, revelando a ambos entrecruzando los dedos.

Un dique se abrió dentro de él y para no inundar a Hermione, se levantó. Al hacerlo, las nubes se cerraron y nuevamente quedó la noche y la lluvia.

Snape se dio vuelta, alejándose unos pasos, bajo el brillo tenue de otra ventana. por donde corría el agua en diminutas ramas, mostrando más allá, las nubes cerradas.

Hermione, en la almohada, parpadeó lentamente, sin prisa, sin apartar de él su mirada sincera, un poco ensoñadora. Ella no tenía nada por ocultar.

Si se confesó en voz baja fue para no alertar al viento.

—No debe preocuparse, profesor –murmuró, dulcemente—. No le estoy pidiendo nada.

—No me asusta que me lo diga.

Silencio.

—¿No lo sabía, profesor?

La silueta negra de Snape le respondió.

—No sé si lo sabía.

—¿A pesar de todo, no sabe?

La voz grave y ronca hizo un breve eco en la enfermería

—Me he expresado mal… Lo que no quería… era…

—¿Qué, profesor?

Un silencio, ocupado por el rumor del agua tras la ventana.

—Aceptar que… aceptar que siento lo mismo por… ti.

La niebla que flotaba en los terrenos del castillo ocultaba la mayor parte de su arquitectura. Pero no al temporal afuera. No ocultaba esos brillos en revoloteo vivaz al otro lado del vitral: las luciérnagas de lluvia, nacidas del agua y de la luz de la Luna, para aletear en abril.

—¿Siente lo mismo por mí? –insistió Hermione.

—¿Era difícil de entender?

—Yo…

—Y debí decirlo, antes de alejarnos –añadió él-, pero pensé que nada cambiaría. Aunque callarlo no le restó verdad.

La Gryffindor dejó disolver sus palabras en una lenta exhalación. Él era una silueta oscura de cabellos negros y capa, delineado por la alta ventana gris azul sobre él.

—Tal vez sean preguntas, nada más, Granger –dijo, como pensando en voz alta-. Preguntas en general. Sin hablar de usted.

—¿Decir, profesor? –murmuró Hermione- ¿Decir qué?

Snape hacía mucho no pensaba en Lilly. Debido a Granger también el pasado había quedado atrás. Se puso las manos en la cintura, viendo hacia la alta ventana ojival.

—Me pregunto si por estar enamorado, todo se justifica -murmuró Snape- ¿Enamorado de qué? ¿Del sonido de una voz? ¿De la persona tras la belleza? ¿De que con una palabra casual nos mueve? ¿Amar el perfil de quien no siente ser observada?¿De una sonrisa bajo un paraguas? ¿De mis sueños? Si yo pudiera besar a esa figura tanto como lo he hecho en mi imaginación, pienso que yo ya no dudaría. Si yo pudiera conducirla a los sitios que conozco, ella ya no temería.

—¿Qué sitios, profesor?

—Los sitios de mi alma –afirmó Snape, en el murmullo del agua-. Pero eso ya no importa. Yo también lo he olvidado.

Posiblemente Snape podía formularse más preguntas: ¿Tiene culpa un corazón enamorado? ¿Es culpable amar al ausente, al ensueño? ¿Es un error amar lo que no se puede tener? ¿O es la prueba de que el amor tiene sus propios senderos, que le corta las alas? ¿Es prueba de que el amor triunfa, porque es entrega pese a todo, aún pese a la certeza del final? Tal vez se ama porque cuando se ama, el otro es el dueño del propio corazón.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y los abrió con una sonrisa, que la hizo todavía más encantadora a los ojos de Snape, al girar a ella.

—Tengo frío –susurró ella.

Snape le tomó la frente. No era una baja de temperatura anormal. Era el frío de la noche.

—¿Y si me abraza? –dijo, somnolienta.

—Abrazarla…

—No se lo contaré a la directora…

—Sólo eso me faltaría. Por poco me han visto perseguirla.

Sentándose en el lecho, con los pies en el piso, él recibió a Hermione en sus brazos, quien se colocó con el rostro hacia el de Snape. Ella cerró los ojos.

—Cuando paso noches a la intemperie con Harry y Ron –comentó, acomodándose–, sufro un poco el frío. Pero usted es… cálido…

—Nunca me habían dicho eso.

Ella se acomodó mejor. Le preguntó:

—¿Me cuidará cuando duerma?

—Sí, Granger. La cuidaré.

Snape permaneció un rato abrazándola, pensando que el agua cayendo en los campos exteriores y aquel fugaz toque de Luna, daría vida a muchas luciérnagas.

—¡Profesor! –Hermione abrió los ojos, animada.

—¿Sí?

—Ya puedo levantarme, ¿verdad?

—En efecto.

—Dado que pasó el peligro y deben ser como las nueve de la noche -sonrió- ¿Y si hacemos un baile?


	8. Noche veneciana

Hermione entró a su habitación, corriendo; sonriente abrió el armario y sacó un porta trajes en su gancho.

Lo colgó del perchero y al bajar el cierre apareció un vestido de seda, que guardaba para alguna celebración especial.

Admiró un vestido de seda azul, de escote cerrado y hombros cubiertos, que le entallaba bien. De una pequeña bolsa de cuero en el gancho sacó los accesorios. Ante su brillo de pequeñas perlas se sintió de fiesta. Había logrado convencer a Snape de tener un festejo y con eso aligerar el momento. La promesa de él, de conducirse sin sarcasmos ni agresividades en estas vacaciones, hizo al profesor tratar de destensarse al oír la idea de Hermione, asentir sin mostrar enorme entusiasmo y hacerle jurar que nunca se lo contaría a nadie, so pena de convertirla en lechuza.

Ella aceptó las condiciones con buen humor.

Hermione extendió la falda a los lados; su mirar bajo, oculto por las pestañas, se adornó con una sonrisilla satisfecha… En la concesión de Snape, la castaña también sabía que aceptó por verla sonreír… Lo traslució en sus ojos.

¿Y lo demás?

Con repentina duda de estar haciendo lo correcto fue a la ventana. Al descorrerla, el vidrio empañado mostró el agua deslizándose leve y las pequeñas luces borrosas de las luciérnagas de lluvia, en revoloteo. ¡Era tanto! ¡Tanto con lo que debía luchar al estar cerca de Snape! Sólo supo que sintiéndose abrazada por él, se animó y le dijo sin pensar una forma de alegrarse, aunque fuera una hora o media hora.

En la tina, tuvo cerca el prisma y agradeció el agua caliente. Era agradable poder usarla sin el mar de gente habitual. Se sentía bien en el Hogwarts solitario.

Una vez vestida y con el cabello seco, frente al espejo, se arregló con esmero, peinándose, coloreándose la boca de rosa, leve rimmel y se puso el collar ajustado al cuello, aretes de broche y un anillo, todo de pequeñas perlas. De pie, dejándolo al último o era un problema caminar en el cuarto, se calzó los zapatos que hacían juego, de tacón mediano.

Viéndose al espejo se acomodó los rizos con ambas manos y volvió su expresión de desolación... Se abrazó a sí misma. Recordaba. Se recordaba abrazada por Snape. Había pasado de querer alejarlo de su mente a pensar en él.

Pensaba.

 _¿Significamos algo entre nosotros?_

Apartó esos pensamientos, nuevamente. Tomó otro accesorio del vestido y se lo colocó: un curvo antifaz azul, con incrustaciones de lentejuelas blancas en el borde y grecas en su interior, un antifaz veneciano, que se sujetaba con magia, y salió de la habitación.

El eco de sus tacones era fuerte en los pasillos desolados. Llegó al Gran Salón, donde quedaron de verse, y al bajar halló el recinto a media luz.

Se maravilló, deteniéndose en las escaleras.

El Gran Salón se veía al aire libre. La pista de baile con una mesa al lado y otra larga de servicios, las columnas sin sostener nada y enfrente… una Luna Llena en el cielo azul oscuro, diseminado de estrellas. Rumbo al horizonte, sobre un lago, bogaban barcazas, de remos y anchas velas serenas. Las nubes resplandecían, a lo lejos.

Por el Salón se levantaban estatuas y distantes edificios antiguos. El lugar se adornaba con enredaderas, flores doradas y rojas, entre las que flotaban luciérnagas.

Asombrada, alzó una palma; una luciérnaga la revoloteó, casi posándose en ella.

Con la luciérnaga en la palma volvió a admirar el lugar: lago, barcazas y flores... Era mejor que cualquier otro arreglo hecho en una fiesta de Hogwarts… Snape había creado una noche mágica para ella. Y entonces lo vio, como si hubiera aparecido repentinamente.

Snape estaba al pie de las gradas, frente a ella.

Hermione bajó la mano, la luciérnaga se alejó. En el rostro de la Gryffindor se delineó la inquietud y un aire parecido al desamparo.

Snape estaba ahí, y ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

Rodeada por las breves lucernas, Hermione lo observó con gesto parecido a la melancolía, casi todo de ensueño. El resto fue recordar, y estremecerse.

Snape, espalda recta, llevaba su estilo de ropa habitual, pero enteramente nueva y le ajustaba. El negro era más intenso, resaltando su rostro, dándole un aire más digno, perfectamente peinado; sus zapatos reflejaban las luces; destacaba la corbata de seda negra sobre el vivo blanco de camisa y mangas, adornadas con mancuernillas de verdes serpientes de cristal de roca.

Tal vez no era que no supieran lo que sentían. Era que no se lo habían dicho.

Asombrada, Hermione se dio cuenta que la realidad era muy en serio. ¿A qué había jugado? ¿Qué sucedería?

Cuando él se le acercó, música de violines sonó en el recinto, llenando su noche de espejismo.

Snape dejó vagar la mirada por las facciones de Hermione.

 _—_ Se ve… hermosa, Granger -dijo, con voz grave-. Impresionantemente hermosa. Sus adornos… usted los hace brillar.

Ella bajó la mirada, por nerviosismo a punto de colocarse los rizos detrás de una oreja, pero se contuvo.

 _—_ Gracias, profesor -aun sonriendo.

Snape debió haberla admirado de pies a cabeza cuando ella entró, pero caballeroso, delante de ella no lo hizo. Hermione volvió a verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

 _—_ Usted… también se ve muy bien, profesor…

 _—_ Le agradezco, Miss Granger.

De nuevo con inquietud, ella recorrió el salón con la mirada.

 _—_ El lugar le quedó bello.

Él se giró un poco, comprobando.

 _—_ Celebro que le guste. No sabía si mi idea sería de su agrado. Pensé que este paisaje tranquilo ayudaría en su recuperación.

—¿Eligió Venecia o un sitio semejante?

Snape la interrogó con la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta que él se había puesto una fragancia masculina tenue.

 _—_ El antifaz -lo tocó en los bordes-. Es del Carnaval de Venecia, el Salón se le parece.

—Oh… -él asintió una vez-. No fue conscientemente. Pensé que un sitio como éste iba…. con usted. Pensamos algo semejante, según creo.

—Así parece.

Snape extendió una mano hacia ella:

 _—_ ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Los violines tocaron un poco más fuerte, sugiriendo la extensión de las olas del mar. Hermione en su vestido de seda, con el antifaz, sonrió a Snape. Con una mano tomando el vestido y la otra en la mano de él, bajó los últimos escalones, ambos atentos a verse a los ojos.

Las nubes corrieron, majestuosas, por el ancho firmamento de astros de magia… Lado a lado, rodeados de luciérnagas, caminaron al centro de la pista, que se iluminó tenuemente con un haz de luz azul que venía de la Luna, ellos tomándose de la mano, rodeados del jardín secreto, de las estrellas plateadas y los barcos en el lago cercano.

En el centro de la pista, volteó uno al otro. Snape se inclinó brevemente ante Hermione, ella hizo un breve doblar las rodillas y él, tomándola por la cintura y sujetando su mano, con la otra de la castaña en su hombro, esperó un segundo; la melodía cambió a otra de cuerdas y piano.

Snape arrancó, yendo a un lado y después dando un giro, siguiendo ágilmente la música.

Hermione se sorprendió. Snape la llevaba con soltura. Era buen bailarín, mejor de lo que viera en él alguna vez. Entendió que a él no le gustaba bailar. Pero con ella, sí.

Las luciérnagas revolotearon en la música de los violines, giraron en torno de los dos en esferas de luz, sobre el fondo de flores y los barcos a la distancia. Ellos no se apartaban la mirada.

Danzaron rodeados de las lucernas de lluvia, iluminados por la Luna mágica… Y de las flores se desprendieron mariposas doradas, rojas, sobrevolando a la pareja.

La castaña, admirando las mariposas siguiéndolas a los lados y arriba, se dio cuenta que tenían los colores de Gryffindor. Admirada, vio a Snape por ese detalle.

¡Snape había hecho esto por ella! Girando con él, abrazados, Hermione hizo un poco la cabeza un poco atrás y rio suavemente, sus rizos en el viento, liberada del temor y de las incertidumbres de estos años, en brazos de Snape, libre entre las flores, las mariposas y el mar… La hija de Helena de Troya, en el castillo de fantasía, sabía valsar desde los catorce años, sin hallar a su príncipe… Pero ahora estaba con él, sujetándola con delicadeza, dando giros en la danza de piano y violines… Era éste un príncipe a mitad de la ilusión y de la realidad, para ella un príncipe de cabellos negros y mirada intensa, un príncipe no azul, sino acaso verde plata, quien la llevaba cadenciosamente, un príncipe no de sangre pura, sino roja, como la sangre que vibra en los corazones de verdad.

La música aceleró y Hermione y Snape hicieron revolotear más aquellas mariposas en las luces del salón azul, donde brillaba el camino de plata en el lago. Hermione de seda en la danza que soñó tener, abrazada por Severus Snape.

En un segundo, el encantamiento hizo parecer que danzaban sobre las aguas… Admirada, Hermione se vio con Snape dando giros cortos sobre el lago, volviéndose ambos una silueta oscura dentro del círculo blanco de la Luna Llena… Volvieron a la pista con otro giro y tomando a Snape de una mano, sostenida de la cintura por él, con la otra ella se tomó la falda y la extendió un poco.

Alrededor de ellos por el Gran Salón crecieron rosas blancas, rojas y azules, elevándose desde los macizos de enredaderas, girando como la pareja, estremeciéndose y abriendo sus pétalos.

Snape, adusto, enérgico, pero flexible, contemplaba a Hermione con aguda mirada, y en sus giros, que emborronaban el salón, ella creyó que el brillo de los astros en los cabellos de él creaban el espejismo de que llevaba una corona…. Una corona forjada de hierro y de diamantes… Pero lo cierto era que Snape estaba atento a los ojos de Hermione, adornados por el antifaz azul que centellaba en sus gotas de lentejuela, ojos asombrados y felices, animados, y él pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa, tan llena de capacidades, tan llena de encantamientos, porque ciertamente él era el único en el vasto castillo de todos los días, que podía reconocer a Hermione Granger en su profundidad... Admiró sus rizos, que revoloteaban entre las mariposas. La mirada llena de fulgores de la castaña no se despegaba de los ojos oscuros de Snape, y ambos entendieron que sólo con el otro podían ser de esta manera.

Los violines se soltaron en notas largas y Snape lo supo. Lo supo al cabo de su largo camino de tardes grisáceas y montañas oscuras, pues su propio corazón le gritó lo que comprendió desde aquella noche… Era claro, tan total e irrebatible que la certeza se convirtió en una marea que llenó su tórax a tambor batiente, imparable como la música, estremeciéndolo de claridad y de verdad, porque era así, se dijera lo que se dijera. Se supo perdido, encantadoramente perdido como siempre lo fue. Lo fue desde aquella noche de sus manos bajo las rosas, donde no solo se tocaron, sino que se hicieron una promesa sin saberlo. Y pasara lo que pasara, eso no cambiaría. La verdad que se dijo fue un estallido de címbalos yendo de la sonrisa de ella a sus ojos vivaces: _¡El amor de mi vida… Hermione Granger… es el amor de mi vida…!_

Hermione Granger le sonrió, en el susurro brillante de las hojas de oro de las enredaderas. Y al sonreír, en el correr de las luciérnagas de lluvia, sus cejas se fruncieron con esa dicha que roza el llanto, anuncio de lágrimas de ternura que no brotan, pero que resuenan en campanas. Y en ese reverberar ella se dijo, admirando los ojos negros de Snape, sus rasgos firmes: _¡Lo amo! ¡En verdad lo amo….! ¡Merlín, lo amo!_

Ninguno entendió cómo pudieron estar separados; cómo pudieron no pensar uno en el otro; cómo pudieron no echar a correr hacia el otro cuando la distancia entre ellos se hizo más grande; cuando al silencio siguió la noche; cuando el mar embravecido entre las colinas anunció que se estaban perdiendo. ¿Por qué no fueron a rescatarse? ¿Era por saber que lo suyo no podía terminar, de ninguna manera?

Snape estrechó a Hermione con un brazo, apretándola contra él, y posó la otra mano en la espalda de ella, que lo rodeó con ambos. Siguieron girando, danzando, más lento, los pétalos continuaron su vuelo.

El baile se volvió más tranquilo, apenas pasos a los lados, apretándose estrechamente.

—Te amo, Hermione Granger -le susurró Snape, al oído, entre las luciérnagas- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Te amo. Aunque no podamos estar juntos, eso no me quitará nunca que eres un ensueño que veo con los ojos abiertos -aspiró el perfume de sus rizos.

Los violines continuaron, ellos se detuvieron, observándose.

Y entonces vino la pregunta, la pregunta clave, la que ella debía hacer… La pregunta que explicaba su acercarse y separarse, lo que no se habían dicho.

Ella elevó su mirada nostálgica, enamorada, como la de él… Subió las manos por los anchos brazos de Snape y siguió la línea firme de sus hombros, llevando las palmas a su nuca y al final a su rostro, intrigada, amorosa, adolorida, con ese silencio que gritara en días pasados. Atenta a él, preguntó a Snape en apacible susurro, en último intento, en petición de verdad:

 _—Severus, ¿en verdad, olvidamos nuestros besos?_


	9. Luciérnagas de lluvia

—¿Lo olvidaste? –insistió Hermione, con el brilloso antifaz azul cubriéndola, iluminado de lentejuelas y de su expresión anhelante, posó las manos en la espalda de Snape.

La música continuaba, más baja. Snape notó cómo con ese ligero toque ella lograba anclarlo a su lado. Y no quiso soltarla. Las facciones de Hermione entraban directamente en sus deseos, sus mano satisfacían exactamente sus deseos de ser tocado.

Eso no le impidió decir, en confidencia:

—¿Tú que piensas? –preguntó, grave-¿Qué era lo mejor?

—¿Olvidarme tú, era lo mejor? –susurró Hermione- ¿Me olvidaste, fue mi culpa?

Snape le apartó del rostro, un mechón ondulado.

—Fueron las circunstancias –respondió-, como dijiste esa vez.

—¡No quise herirte...! –afirmó, preocupada, apretándolo un poco.

Él sonrió, de lado.

—De haberlo deseado, no lo habrías logrado mejor.

—¡Eso es terrible...! -lo vio de los labios a los ojos.

—El tiempo deja todo atrás.

Hermione alzaba la mirada a él.

—¿Puedes entender por qué lo hice? –preguntó.

—Puedo, podría –él asintió, lento-. El tiempo me ha ayudado a pensar.

—¡Lo siento...! –afirmó ella, con mirada triste.

La música se detuvo, oyéndose el oleaje encantado. La Luna dominaba el fondo del Salón.

—Yo también lo siento -se soltó, lentamente-. Siento no haber sido lo que deseabas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No fue eso –aseguró.

En el lago de encantamiento, sobre el camino plateado por la Luna, sopló un viento que alzó un velo sobre los recuerdos.

Snape se vio yendo a su despacho, con la rosa en la mano, sin lograr pensar en nadie que no fuera Granger... Su contacto, sus palabras, su manera de decirlas, habían causado un tornado en él, un ciclón de extraño silencio... Se vio sentado a su mesa, guardando la flor en un libro... reacio a romper el momento que latía en él. _¿Qué importa si la conservo?_ , se dijo con cierta amargura. Nadie iba a saberlo.

Snape no conocía el significado de lo que experimentaba. Acostumbrado a la soledad y al desamor, no se percató que sus sentimientos eran los del amor a primera vista... No una impresión dorada de la infancia, sino la real de la madurez... Pues aunque Granger no era una desconocida, jamás la había visto más que como a una alumna que sólo merecía el mote de Insufrible. Pero sintió haberla visto por vez primera... resaltada del mar anónimo de alumnos, de los detestados Gryffindor. Y descubrió que sus sensaciones hacia ella, de descubrimiento, se debieron en buena parte a una corriente de pensamientos subterráneos hacia ella, y que por eso, su contacto lo invadió cobrando significado.

¿Qué le decía Granger? Snape no deseaba creerlo, pero lo pensaba sin enfurecerse, sin despreciar: El gesto sobrio de la Gryffindor al observarlo, al salir del aula, al término de clases; sus miradas pensativas; su observarlo un instante al cruzarse en los corredores...

La Gryffindor, con el fondo de Hogwarts, se grabó poco a poco en su mente. Y Snape tenía claro un hecho: ella no le coqueteaba, lo suyo no era un capricho.

Granger... _le preguntaba..._ Porque más que proponerle le planteaba una interrogante:

 _¿Irás tú por la promesa que nos hicimos, o iré yo?_

Snape se descubrió pensando en Hermione; peor todavía: se descubrió intentando no pensar en ella.

Ahora en el Gran Salón, pese a haberse soltado seguían hablándose de cerca:

—Severus, yo... -suspiró Hermione, preocupada- No lo he olvidado...

—Al contrario, yo no lo recuerdo –murmuró Snape.

Ella lo estudió con melancólica incredulidad. Y al no encontrar palabras, se despojó del antifaz, liberó las ondas de su cabello y reveló la verdad de su forma de tratarse hasta entonces:

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? –susurró Hermione, con gesto doliente- _¿Ya no recuerdas que fuimos el uno del otro?_

El viento de magia rebasó la pista de baile, y los pétalos flotando trajeron a Snape su evadir la tentación por semanas... hasta aquel septiembre cuando, oyendo el bullicio del distante Gran Salón, en un pasillo sorpresivamente se encontró con Granger, que bajaba por una escalera.

Se detuvieron, a unos pasos de distancia.

Estaban solos. El resto del colegio celebraba bulliciosamente.

¿Cómo se cruzaron en esa galería?, se preguntó Snape. ¿Granger no se emocionaba por la celebración y demoraba en llegar? ¿Él intentaba verla lo mínimo y por eso vagaba? ¿O era que se perseguían con disimulo, al azar buscándose desde hacía tiempo por aulas y recintos, preguntándose si el otro también intentaba encontrarse?

La silueta de Hermione se recortaba, de pie, contra el gris de la noche fresca y las cimas del Bosque Prohibido, visibles por una ventana... En la silueta de Granger y su mirarlo de forma directa, Snape entendió que no tenía sentido actuar como si no pasara nada, que no tenía caso evadir... Con su expresión ella le dijo haber esperado lo mismo que él, un pensamiento inconfesado: Que el tiempo fuera propicio, que ambos llegaran al punto donde la diferencia ya no fuera significativa... El velo de la noche les permitió verse. Y cuando el viento sopló fue como decirse: _Ven, no tendremos otra oportunidad. Tal vez para ambos caiga la noche._

Vestidos de sombra, tal vez de tanto distanciarse terminaron cerca. De tanto alejarse salieron al mismo mundo. O posiblemente habían tenido tiempo de pensarse, de entenderse: Que ella no era intolerable, que él no era un monstruo. Que eran los más semejantes en la forma de ser, en todo Hogwarts. Lejanos, por conocer el idioma para hablarse, pero usar el de los demás.

Quizá sus reticencias anteriores fueron la manera de resistirse a lo que parecía inadecuado... Se rechazaban por sentirse atraídos y considerarlo inadmisible. De tanto andar el camino de la distancia se acercaron, y se salieron al paso en ese corredor, en el laberinto de sus vidas

Los brillos de la Sala Común llegaban a donde Hermione y Snape, en alegre murmullo de festejo... Pero Granger no lo sentía igual que los otros. Pero Snape no lo sintió nunca igual que ellos. Aunque compartieran la convivencia, las competiciones entre casas en el fondo eran ruidos y palabras huecas para ambos; un dónde estar, sin hallarse; un sitio lleno de gente donde sentir la propia soledad.

En cambio esta noche; en cambio en la oscuridad de la galería, el pasado condujo al instante cuando se dijeron con la mirada, y lo decidieron.

Fueron cuatro pasos del uno al otro, arrancándose al silencio y a la frustración, con los que decidieron sus vidas. Cuatro pasos tomando el camino del amor y su penar.

Y se reveló que haberse estrechado las manos a ocultas aquella otra noche, siempre fue una promesa: _Quizá después_ fue la promesa de encontrarse por completo, algún día, no lejano, para hablarse en un lenguaje que los demás no oían, por estar escrito en las letras del soñar con alguien, aunque fuera el complicado anhelo de querer decir a alguien que se le ama, y no sabérselo decir.

La ventana, su claro de Luna, los recortó al abrazarse con deseo... No existía otra dirección a donde ir excepto el uno al otro.

Snape la rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo firme, el perfume que manaba de ella... La presión de los brazos de Hermione estrechó la nuca de él...

Él acarició la cintura, los costados, la espalda de la castaña, haciendo sisear la túnica, hasta hundirse en sus rizos y acariciarlos como deseaba, con tal cuidado que ella cerró los ojos... Acercándose, Hermione recibió en sus labios, la caricia de los labios de Snape...

Luna de septiembre. El calor de sus labios ansiosos se unió en candente humedad... Con los ojos cerrados sus bocas se fundieron en caricia lenta, amorosa, de cumplir la cita, en un beso de necesidad... Hermione lo apretaba a ella... Snape respiró su perfume y se perdió en los rizos de la Gryffindor. Los astros no brillaron tanto para Snape como el tener los besos de Hermione.

El estrecho abrazo y el encuentro de sus labios, moviéndose apretados entre sí, no era solamente un deseo. Ninguno de ambos se habría conducido por eso. Era por haber encontrado a su otra mitad y apenas tener tiempo para hacérselo saber.

Fue un abrazo desesperado en reclamos de haber tardado tanto.

En las alas del nocturno, besándose, él bajó sus caricias a las caderas de Hermione, y las posó en sus piernas, por encima de la falda... Él pregunto con la mirada, casi sombrío. Ella asintió. Snape comprendió que su vida quedaba ligada a la voz de Hermione Granger:

—... enséñame... -le susurró la castaña, amorosa, agitada- _Enséñame.._.

Snape la cargó, Hermione rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

La llevó, escalones arriba, en una vuelta de la escalera con asiento largo, despojándose uno al otro de pocas prendas, de las que estorbaban...

Ambos soltaron un grito cuando en el claroscuro de Hogwarts, se recorrieron íntima, completamente, de principio a fin, una firmeza urgente envuelta por una intimidad de terciopelo... Snape, envuelto en el aro de las piernas de Hermione, acariciándolas, cargando a la castaña, la elevaba y bajaba, primero lento, después más rápido, hasta estrecharse con intensidad, jadeando en sus oídos.

La Luna brillaba; Hermione le enterró las uñas en la espalda; Snape la sacudía, apasionado. Sus labios se encontraban en besos sedientos, frenéticos, repartidos en sus facciones.

Los abrazos; sus bocas mordiéndose en la sombra; la sombra invadida de gemidos y suspiros; el contacto de sus lenguas.

Los movimientos, los vaivenes, el tocar la piel desnuda y su alma toda, los condujo a un frenesí.

Lo abrazos y las caricias se hicieron más apremiantes, exigentes, y en el centro de sus cuerpos se formó un torbellino, que creció.

Sintiéndose llegar, se vieron a los ojos un momento antes, al llevarse el uno al otro hacia la cima, en desvarío, con un placer que era casi angustia, y la penumbra se llenó susurros conforme se aproximaban:

— _... Severus, te amo, te amo..._

— _... yo también te amo, Hermione... te lo juro..._

Repentinamente Hermione se arqueó, Snape la sostuvo y haciendo atrás la cabeza, ambos estallaron con fuerza, al mismo tiempo, larga, prolongadamente, aferrándose sin cesar de moverse.

En la Torre del Reloj dieron las nueve: Nueve campanadas una tras otra acompañaron cada jadeo, cada movimiento de terminación. Nueve horas, siete deseos y una noche de cumplir una promesa; otras tantas de pedir a algún dios del crepúsculo por este soñar despierto, uno en brazos del otro, completamente unidos.

El golpear de la lluvia tras los cristales fragmentó el recuerdo. Snape evitó volver a sentir más y salió del Gran Salón, dejando sus enredaderas.

Se alejó unos pasos, la encaró de nuevo. La luz entrando por el vitral proyectó la sombra de Snape hacia Hermione, que se detuvo frente a él. Snape no pensaba dejarla sola. Necesitaba distanciarse un poco, porque su cercanía le hacía revivir.

A lo largo de los arcos acristalados, cruzaban haces de luz blanquecina de la cambiante noche, y ríos de lluvia fuertes corrían encontrándose y separándose rápidamente, al otro lado de los vitrales.

El viento sopló con mayor intensidad... En la poca vida que quedaba a las mariposas doradas y rojas, éstas salieron del recinto en multitud, cruzando entre ellos, perdiéndose en la penumbra.

Hermione se cubrió la frente, un poco los ojos.

—Fue maravilloso, Severus, no me arrepiento... Nunca me he arrepentido... Fue que yo... tuve miedo –admitió–. Tuve miedo que nos llevara a la locura. En los días siguientes, cuando iba a verte al salir de la última clase o te buscaba en la noche, sentí que perdería la cabeza. Contigo es un torbellino. No dejaba de pensarte. Y no me afectó tu historia con Lilian Evans cuando me la contaste, consideré que ella nunca te supo entender, que no te quiso de verdad. Yo en cambio sería capaz de abandonar todo por ti. ¡Tal vez de haber sido verdad que eres lo que se dice, un mortífago, y me hubieras pedido cambiar a la Oscuridad, habría ido contigo! Por eso era peligroso, para ti y para mí. Creo que yo pude afectarte en lo que estoy segura haces en verdad. Y yo necesitaba que nada me distrajera de la misión con Harry y Ron, porque viene la parte más difícil... En cuanto a los sentimientos... Ron, ¡con él no es amor, pero...! Representaba una seguridad. Él era la paz de no tener arrebatos, ni pasiones, Ron nunca se agita, es... apacible. Nunca se enoja, ni se inflama. Es diferente a ti. Me da una sensación, de... solidez.

Un relámpago latigueó el cielo, revelando un segundo a Snape.

—Te ocurrió como a todos, Hermione. Mi forma de ser los hiere. No puedo reprochárselos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cuando sonó el trueno y su luz mostró los pensamientos de la castaña:

 _¿Podrías entenderlo?_ , le dijo con su gesto. _¿Entender que no podíamos estar? ¿Entender que pese a todo, te amo? ¿Entender que estás en mis sueños, aunque no lo creas? ¿Saber que te añoro, también cuando no piensas en mí? ¿Puedes saber que te imagino? ¿Puedes saberlo, amor mío, presente, ausente, inolvidable?_

—Yo he dejado de sufrir –afirmó Snape, girando hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada.

Hermione lo tomó de una mano, haciéndose un poco adelante al retenerlo, pero él se soltó, al tiempo que las lucernas de lluvia también abandonaban en profusión el Gran Salón.

—¡No me mientas! –Hermione sollozó sin lágrimas, de solo dolor, entre el vuelo brilloso de las luciérnagas- ¡No me mientas diciendo que no sientes, o que no recuerdas!

Las lucernas se dispersaron por la galería, en confeti de plata.

—¡No importa! –afirmó él, enfático, sin alzar la voz- ¡No importa lo que yo recuerde!

—¡Claro que importa! ¡No me hables desdeñando tu sentir! –se puso las manos en las clavículas- ¡A mí me importa!

—¡No! –susurró, enfático- ¡No importa, porque no voy a desear lo que no puedo tener!

—¿Y quién dice que no puedes tenerlo?

Él se hizo atrás, respirando agitado:

—¿Quién? ¡Weasley! Pues, ¿qué buscas con decirme esto? ¿No te debes a tu novio?

Hermione giró atrás un momento, como disponiéndose a decir algo que no deseaba.

—Ron y yo no somos nada –suspiró, abatida.

—¿Cómo?

—Terminé... -asintió, viendo al suelo -. Terminé con Ron.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella miró arriba, con una mano en la frente. Los vitrales latían con relámpagos sin trueno.

—Porque... me quedarla sola contigo, en el colegio... y yo... quería intentarlo, decirte... preguntarte... Preguntarte sin tener una opción a donde volver, sin el truco de tener una seguridad oculta. Arriesgarme a saber de ti si deseabas continuar... Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—¿Y para qué me dices que terminaste con Wealey? –rio Snape, con cierta sorna- ¿Para hacerte la noble?

Ella negó enfática, de un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Te hablé de él porque me preguntaste! –afirmó–. Yo pensé en arriesgarme... Cuando llegaste por mí cerca de la entrada se lo acababa de decir, tal vez pensaste que nos despedíamos, pero lo dejé para arriesgarme a recuperarnos. Tú y yo. ¡Severus...! –se cubrió la cara– ¡En verdad te amo! ¡No sabes cómo te he extrañado, no sabes la falta que me has hecho!

La voz de Snape se volvió un poco más ronca, mostrando que le dolía. Los destellos insonoros del vitral lo escondían en la sombra de sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

Ella se inclinó un poco, con un gesto amplio de los brazos

—¡Porque lo que hicimos es de lo que no se olvida!

Entonces Snape se violentó.

—¡Tú lo olvidaste!

—Severus, no... ¡Cómo puedo decírtelo!

Un destello y nuevo trueno, en latigazo. Snape cerró el puño posándolo en su tórax.

—¡No me lo digas de ningún modo, no te creeré! ¡No volveré a creer, no volveré a decirte que te amo y que quiero vivir contigo para que precisamente por eso vuelvas a salir corriendo!

Un trueno restalló. Snape dio la espalda a la castaña e inclinó la cabeza, de ira y desaliento. Quiso colocarse bajo la lluvia para que le lavara el dolor. Ojalá que el aguacero se llevara su vida, pensó. Nunca nada le había dolido tanto, ni Lilly Evans, pues pensar que con ella conoció el dolor había sido pura ingenuidad. El que Hermione se hubiera alejado le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de morirse. Y estaba furioso consigo mismo, pues no se perdonaba haberle pedido que no se fuera, no se perdonaba haberle insistido que se quedara.

Luego de la negativa de Hermione, Snape había dado vuelta con sonrisa de desdén. Bajó al despacho y al entrar azotó la puerta. Pero en vez de sentir la ira esperada, la ira salvadora, una tristeza candente subió desde su tórax...

Severus Snape no había visto el cielo en quince años. No había vuelto a llorar en diecisiete.

Y dejó salir sus lágrimas, ardientes, al ritmo de un roto corazón enamorado.

Esta noche de tormenta Snape dio la espalda a la castaña y respiró, frotándose la frente.

—Yo... Discúlpame... –pidió-. No debí hablarte así. Es... -sacudió la cabeza- me dolió, eso es todo. Tus razones no son algo que yo no pueda comprender.

—¡Yo te amo! –ella caminó a él– ¡Estoy diciéndote lo contrario de seguir separados!

—Yo también te amo –susurró él-. Te amaré... Eso... eso te lo juro... Estás en mí y no puedo sacarte... Pero es cierto: nos separa demasiado. Ahora he entendido tus razones y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

El latir de las nubes, sin más sonido que el de la lluvia, los iluminó cuando Hermione se le acercó.

Snape giró a ella, ambos heridos con los fuegos fatuos del resplandor de los cristales.

Se abrazaron. Pese a todo se necesitaban. Pese a todo se extrañaban. Snape la tomó por el mentón. Ella fue a él. El encuentro de sus labios fue posesivo, en el alivio infinito de volver sentir la boca anhelada, el de volver a tener los besos exactos. Y se acariciaron en esa sed que nada lo apaga. La lluvia, por cierto, no.

Se abrazaban cada vez con mayor deseo, cuando Snape se hizo atrás, iracundo, y chocando con el muro a su espalda se dejó resbalar al suelo, con la cabeza inclinada. El cabello le ocultó el rostro.

—¡Esto no significa nada! –afirmó, jadeando.

Incitada, Hermione también jadeando, quedó un segundo de pie, pero después sentó en el piso, de costado a él, con la falda de seda extendida en torno, e inclinó la cabeza, de perfil a la ventana donde bajaba el agua.

—Severus... -exhaló.

Él hizo un movimiento tajante con una mano.

—No me llame así, Granger. Basta de tonterías.

Ella suspiró, agobiada.

Asintió con la cabeza baja, viendo hacia afuera, por el cristal mojado.

—Está bien. Profesor. Yo se lo aclaro –se pasó una mano por la frente, apartándose los cabellos-. Yo no podré vivir así. No, así no... No debió salvarme hoy, señor. Si ésta es su respuesta yo me dejaré morir. Y sepa que después de mí usted morirá. No es soberbia. Morirá de no hallarme en ningún sitio donde usted vaya. No crea que sólo yo pagaré mis errores, usted pagará los suyos –alzó las cejas de despecho, viendo por la ventana, escuchando el chubasco-. Y su mayor error no es el orgullo. Su mayor error es el mismo que el mío: dejar ir a quien se ama. Hay venganzas que matan al vengador.

Snape apoyaba un codo en una pierna flexionada, y se veía la otra mano en la pierna extendida en las baldosas.

—Nadie muere de amor, ni de desamor, Miss Granger.

—No –aceptó ella -limpiándose dos lágrimas, dos luciérnagas de lluvia-. Muere de silencio. De eso moriremos los dos, se lo aseguro.


	10. Si el amor no basta

Hermione se levantó, en un siseo del vestido de seda.

Quedó un momento de pie, y echó a andar hacia el Vestíbulo.

Snape cambió instantáneamente: se incorporó de un salto y fue a su lado, a cierta distancia.

Su talante era sereno, volviendo a la distancia del principio. Evidentemente consideraba que su historia personal estaba al margen de lo más importante para él: protegerla.

Hermione tampoco parecía en un conflicto. Tenía un aire absorto, pero andaba con soltura. Sus tacones cliqueaban en el largo corredor.

El murmullo del agua continuaba, fuerte, tras los vitrales, rodeando a los amantes separados que caminaban por la galería.

Él había llegado a esto al cabo de renunciar y ella, al cabo de extrañarlo. Cada uno se había equivocado y ahora se trataban en esa frontera del seguirse amando, pero no acabar de hallarse.

El largo pasaje mostró sus arcos terminados en líneas de roca, en abanico por el techo. Extrañamente para la castaña y Severus, pese a lo sucedido, en ese silencio se sintieron cercanos. Una callada tensión sugería que en cualquier momento iban a tocarse de nuevo, aunque volvieran a soltarse.

Caminaron como en las horas pasadas: unidos en el corazón, disimulados en los hechos, sin poder ocultar por completo.

Así llegaron al Vestíbulo, donde Hermione se sentó en las primeras gradas de la gigantesca escalera de mármol, ella cerca de una baranda. En la misma grada y en la otra barandilla, Snape también se sentó.

Acomodada con cierto desaliño, la larga falda cubrió las piernas separadas de Hermione, que en una rodilla puso un codo; en esa mano apoyó una sien. El murmullo del agua golpeaba tras el pesado umbral cerrado.

La castaña habló con una dosis de humor… De no tenerlo en este asunto, no habría bromeado con él, persiguiéndolo por las escaleras y el puente. Pese a su dolor le brotaba un ánimo un poco desenfadado.

—¿Qué piensas que suceda con la guerra? –indagó con talante contradictorio; poco más y se diría que estaba de malas con Snape- Y olvídalo, estando solos en Hogwarts no te hablaré como a un profesor. Ya bastante mal la he pasado como para que encima me obligues a hablarte de "usted".

Snape desaprobó, haciendo negativa con la cabeza, pero soltó una sonrisa un poco torcida. Hermione le hablaba con tono de ser la parte agraviada de su separación. Ella le provocaba emociones extremas pues, cuando le dijo en la enfermería que lo amaba, lo había sacudido. Después lo hizo sentir en las nubes en el Gran Salón. Y ahora parecía buenamente fastidiada de la necedad de él.

Hermione era la única persona que le causaba tantas emociones de manera. Snape se dijo que, bien visto, lo que más le provocó Lilly era desasosiego y culpabilidad. La parte del amor sólo él la sintió. Con Hermione era otro mundo. Ella sólo tenía que mirarlo para formar un tornado dentro de él.

Severus recargó en la baranda, con un pie en un escalón, y el otro en el escalón de abajo. Miró a la subida de la enorme escalera, ahora inmóvilm hacia seis pisos arriba,. Para defenderse no halló más que el desdén.

—Hábleme como quiera, Granger –afirmó, calmosamente-. Si quiere, cuando me hable equivoque mi apellido y dígame "Weasley".

—De manera que estás celoso –afirmó ella, con la sien todavía en la mano-. Increible que sepas que lo dejé y me salgas con eso.

—Los felicito.

—No me has respondido -desvió la conversación.

—¿Sobre qué pasará con la guerra? –se acomodó una mancuernilla- No lo sé, miss Granger. No soy adivino.

—Algo debes suponer.

—No. Con dificultad aprobé la materia de Adivinación –y quiso molestarla-. Yo no era un come libros insuf….

Ya que lo dijo, quedó pensándolo.

Hermione soltó una risa que aligeró el ambiente del Vestíbulo.

—¡Seguro que no lo eras! -rio.

A Snape lo ponían un poco de malas esas puyas de Hermione, pero no lograba estallar. Algo en la ironía de ella le sonaba divertido; un tono de voz, o lo que parecía contarse antes de decirla.

—¿Seguro no era qué, disculpe? –indagó él.

—Seguro no eras un Insufrible –ella soltó otra risa, armoniosa en el lugar solitario.

Snape la estudió. Oscilaba entre querer regresar con ella, temer sufrir de nuevo y detestarla. Un factor de esa división era el orgullo. No deseaba explotar de nuevo, así que comentó:

—No sé qué hacer con usted, Granger.

Hermione bajó un poco la cara, y viéndolo de reojo, le dedicó una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Snape la vio tan encantadora que se dijo:

 _Esto me recuerda lo que pensé por entonces: "Debo cuidarme o ella hará de mí lo que desee". ¿Habría cedido yo, de seguir juntos? Es posible que sí. Yo no tuve miedo, no me arrepentí a la seman…_

Su enojo naciente se vio contradicho al notar que Hermione se frotó los brazos.

Apretando los labios, Snape se puso en pie, quitándose la capa.

—Tiene frio, Granger.

La cubrió con la prenda, pasándola por los hombros de la chica.

Al hacerlo, ella volteó hacia él.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada seria, matizada de un reproche tan dulce que Severus vagó por las facciones de Hermione, que le parecían perfectas. Tan perfectas como el sonido de la lluvia. Sin un pero. Sin nada más que admiración.

—Vamos a otro sitio –dijo él, para zafarse.

Aparecieron en el sexto piso, sobre un corredor que en el tramo donde estaban, era un balcón que escapaba al fulgor de las antorchas, en los niveles inferiores.

Hermione sujetaba los bordes de la capa, cubriéndose.

—Filch encendió… No, Hagrid –se corrigió ella misma-, Hagrid encendió la dotación completa de teas.

—Debe intentar mantener el castillo lo más cálido posible –aventuró Snape-, tomando en cuenta que está casi desocupado.

Snape anticipó lo que iba a suceder a la castaña: se le acercó dos segundos antes que ella tuviera un mareo; cerrando los ojos ella se tomó la frente, titubeando.

Él la sostuvo, con una mano en su espalda; la rodeó con el otro brazo.

—Tranquila –dijo–. Le iba a suceder de todas maneras. Mejor que haya sido despierta y en actividad. Es una pequeña recaída, no tendrá otra.

—¿Por eso venimos a un lugar más cálido? –preguntó, con las piernas flojas, repentinamente débil.

Snape la retuvo con mano firme, sentándose en el piso lentamente, apretándola contra él.

A través de los espacios de la balaustrada, se filtraba la luz dorada de las teas, abajo.

Recuperándose del mare, en el recargado silencio, Hermione distinguió, en una gran ventana del piso de arriba, visible en otro tramo de la Gran Escalera, el cielo neblinoso.

Unas gotas de sudor le humedecían la frente. Recordar que pudo haber muerto -y en su fuero interno considerando que la muerte no era mala opción si no recuperaba a Snape-, le pareció importante saber:

—¿Me odias por haber vuelto con Ron? ¿Me odias?

Sosteniéndola, Snape miró al piso superior. En esa perspectiva se vislumbraban destellos en el cielo brumoso, agua escurriendo entre los dibujos coloridos de un antiguo mago, desconocido.

—Claro que no la odio –respondió él, arrancando un breve eco al balcón-. Yo la amo, Granger. ¿Cómo podría odiarla?

Con gesto grave, admiró los rizos de la Gryfindor, esmeradamente peinados, luego los labios apenas pintados de rosa, y finalmente, los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione por lo que él acababa de derile.

 _¿Por qué me siento herido por ella, pero lo olvido cuando la veo?_ , se preguntó Snape. _¿Por qué he deseado no verla más, pero siento que mi vida no tiene razón, si no la veo a la luz de sus ojos marrones?_

—¿Te arrepientes? –inquirió ella; sentía el vacío de personas en los pisos de abajo.

Snape se permitió recorrer la mejilla de la castaña, con un dedo.

—Es lo más bobo que le he escuchado decir, Granger, no me arrepiento. ¿Pensaba eso? Supongo que no le he dejado otra opción.

—Yo tampoco te dejé opción –se recargó en un brazo de él.

Snape apoyó la espalda en la baranda, estrechando a la castaña.

—Cuando le digo que entiendo sus razones, Granger… no es que le devuelva sus palabras, sino que es verdad… Lo pensé mucho, estos meses… La separación… me permitió verlo más claramente… No puedo ofrecerle nada, más que incertidumbres… Usted es de amaneceres y mañanas. Yo, de crepúsculos y noches… No es justo. No es justo para usted…

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo decida?

—¿Cómo?

Ella asintió, tomándolo del rostro con una mano. Su palma se vio delicada al tocar una mejilla de Snape.

—Hablas de ese modo porque te preocupas por mí –aseveró Hermione-, pero deja que yo lo decida, son mis sentimientos, es mi riesgo. Yo decido qué es justo o no para mí.

Snape lo pensó.

—¿Tú decides que no lo quieres? –interrogó ella- ¿Decides no amarme?

—Yo no he decidido eso -evadió.

Ella le acarició el negro cabello.

—Eres mi profesor, y se dice tanto sobre ti, tantas historias oscuras. ¡Pero yo sé que no eres así...! ¡Los demás no lo ven, pero es obvio, para mí es obvio! ¡Por eso me sentí atraída por ti! ¡…Nos amamos…! ¿Está mal? ¿Es incorrecto? ¿Tienes alguna duda en ese sentido?

—Es posible que sea incorrecto –lo consideró-. Dumbledore, Minerva, lo dirían.

—¿Y quiénes son los demás para decidir sobre nosotros? Cada cual decide para sí mismo. ¡A ti y a mí no nos importó si nos descubrían! ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de afrontar cualquier escándalo?

—Lo recuerdo, pero, ¡es posible que con amar no baste…!

Hermione le repasaba los mechones oscuros con los dedos.

—¡Pero si no basta, Severus, entonces nadie tiene salida! Estamos condenados, cada uno de nosotros, condenados a no tener alas. ¡Si el amor no basta, entonces, nada es suficiente…!

Un rayo de ahogo atravesó a Snape.

—Aun te amo –susurró ella.

Con su talante serio, él le pasó un dedo por una de las mejillas.

—"¿Sí, Granger?" –rio ella, ocultando la frente en el brazo de él- "Yo también la amo. ¿Qué opina de eso?"

Snape se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—¿Sí, Granger? –dijo él– Yo también la amo. ¿Qué… opina de eso?

—Opino que aunque no quieras perdonarme, y aunque me haya ido de tu lado, nos amamos.

—Eso opina.

—Y opino que lo único que tienes es orgullo y miedo. Únicamente eso te detiene, porque quieres volver conmigo.

Snape no respondió.

Hermione lo tomó por un brazo, recargando la cabeza en el tórax de él, con tono de protesta, cerrando los ojos:

—Dejo todo, vuelvo a ti, para encontrarme con que ahora tú me mandaste al cuerno. Te digo que me arrepiento y dejé mis temores, pero me topo con tu rencor y me haces padecer. No sé si eres lo mejor o lo peor que me ha sucedido.

Pasaron unos segundos, donde sólo se oyó el temporal.

—En cambio –afirmó Snape-, tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

Hermione se sorprendió.

La daga de dolor que atravesaba a Snape despareció por un instante. Su mirada era la misma de esas noches de septiembre, donde ella escapaba para ir a la habitación de él y pasaban horas sin dormir, flechados por la magia compartida, cuyos soplos los alcanzaban hoy.

—Es más que ser afortunado, Granger... _Tú_ –recorrió las facciones de ella-… Tú eres lo más increíble que pudo haberme sucedido... Lo más…. portentoso…

—Severus...

—Eres la revelación de mi existencia. Llegaste y borraste mis recuerdos, aquello en lo que creía creer... Contigo conocí la diferencia entre amar y recordar. Moviste mi vida. La cambiaste.

Observó sus rizos, luego los labios y finalmente, los ojos asombrados de Hermione.

—¿El dolor? Bien -aceptó él-. Supongo que todo va de la mano. Supongo que el amor también duele. Aunque sea dolor de dicha.

—¿Por mí? -ella lo sabía, pero deseaba escucharlo de nuevo.

—Por ti. Por ti cualquier locura sería lucidez. Locura es lo que hemos hecho… Yo tampoco lo habría hecho si no te amara… Además… eres tan hermosa… Eres la belleza que mortifica el corazón… Eres un sueño… Toda, toda tú…

Snape descendió al rostro de Hermione, a quien se le escapó un gemido y se apagó cuando el fundió sus labios con los de ella.

No fue un beso de deseo, fue un beso de amor. Acariciando sus labios, Snape posó una mano en una mejilla de Hermione, atesorando sus facciones. Como la había tocado en noches secretas. Con pasión, con ternura.

El beso en la boca terminó con un beso en los labios, apretándolos, aspirando el suave perfume de Hermione.

Snape rozó su frente con la de ella.

Afuera, la lluvia cubría la extensión del colegio: las vacías bancas del estadio, repiqueteaba en las apacibles Casas Verdes, golpeaba los patios vacíos en cortinas de agua, alimentaba los árboles del bosque, la roca del castillo humedecía. Hermione y Snape se amaban en secreto.

Ellos seguían rozándose la frente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mi amor, ¿ya no estaremos juntos de nuevo? –preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo si el amor no basta, amada mía –susurró Snape–. Sólo si el amor no basta.


	11. Escucha mi silencio

—Debes descansar –opinó Snape, todavía abrazándola–. El baile fue magnífico y tú, maravillosamente bella. Gracias.

Ella asintió, con leve sonrisa.

—Y creo que dormiré al pie de tu cama –añadió él, perfectamente formal—. Pasado lo de hoy, no quiero dejarte sola.

Su capa había quedado en el suelo, pero Snape no soltó a la Gryffindor. Se puso en pie de un movimiento, en silencio de anticipación por añadir algo, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella.

—Nada.

 _Algo_ era que Snape no podía dejar de admirarla, vestida con el atuendo de fiesta y adornada de su expresión dulce... el collar, los aretes, el dibujo de su boca, su cabello ensortijado, la seriedad animada de sus ojos. Hermione para él: de seda, de terciopelo, ocasionalmente de hierro.

Con un brazo por la espalda de la Gryffindor y el otro por detrás de sus piernas, la apretó un poco contra sí... Hermione percibió la leve presión. Como si él gozara sintiéndola, y quisiera abrazarla con deseo, con conocimiento, un poco disimuladamente.

El leve apretón la hizo recordar el abrazo de sus cuerpos, las noches secretas juntos... La locura saboreada... No obstante, conociéndolo, sabía que él decía acompañarla para protegerla.

—Necesitaremos bajar–aclaró él–, debo aplicar un encantamiento de protección al Salón.

Hizo el pase y aparecieron en la Gran Escalera, de cara al Vestíbulo.

—¿Piensas cargarme hasta la Torre de Gryffindor? –rio ella, divertida, cuando él enfiló al pasillo.

—¿Por que n...?

Un retumbo en eco, cimbrando baldosas y muros en diapasón.

Snape soltó, poco a poco, el brazo bajo las piernas de Hermione, permitiéndole quedar de pie, sin sobresaltos.

Un sonido rítmico desde la oscuridad del fondo.

 _Trak-clakety-clak._

 _Trak-clakety-clak._

Lo que fuera, se acercaba. Al llegar a la mediana luz filtrada por el vitral de arriba, se insinuó un frente de cuatro en fondo: Los soldados de roca del Vestíbulo.

—Es _Piertotum, Piertotum Locomotor_ –reconoció Snape el encantamiento que usaría McGonagall dentro de un tiempo.

Llevó a la chica de regreso a la escalera, entre los ecos de las pisadas de los combatientes, que brotaron de la sombra del _hall_. Era una columna nutrida, implacable.

Snape los encaró, colocando a Hermione a su espalda, haciéndola subir unos peldaños.

 _¡Trak-clakety-clak!_ Los soldados avanzaban rítmicamente, mecánicos con las manos armadas al frente, las movían de un lado a otro, así como las cabezas, izquierda y derecha, izquierda y derecha. _¡Trak-clakety-clak!_

Snape, con pies en escalones diferentes, encarándolos, analizó la situación. Los cabellos le enmarcaron la frente. Hermione estaba atrás, sacando su varita.

Usados así, los combatientes eran más útiles que en posición defensiva estática, donde estaban llamados a resistir hasta el último y sucumbir.

En armadura de roca y yelmo, se lanzaron al frente a la carrera, apuntando a Snape y Hermione con las alabardas, retumbado por el castillo. _¡Trak-clakety-clak!_ El de pociones, torciendo la boca, los dejó acercarse un poco, escuchando las fuertes pisadas en lo ancho del Vestíbulo. Para preocuparlo se iba a necesitar un poco más que eso.

Cuando los soldados de roca estaban por llegar al pie de la Gran Escalera, Snape les lanzó un rayo con la varita, virando el encantamiento en la primera mitad., de modo que los combatientes en armadura de piedra dieron media vuelta súbita y descargaron hachas y alabardas sobre la mitad que venía detrás, trozando a los primeros y haciéndolos caer. El choque restalló en trozos de piedra volátiles y en segundos se volvió una batalla campal.

Hermione actuó a su vez, lanzado el rayo con la varita hacia gradas arriba de la Gran Escalera, para destruir una lluvia de escobas que caía sobre ellos.

Astillas y fragmentos de madera y metal se esparcieron alrededor. Oyéndose el estruendo del enfrentamiento, Snape avisó:

—No puedo hacer el hechizo de Aparición.

Hermione a su vez comprobó que ella tampoco. Lo decidió de inmediato:

—¡Empújalos, quítalos del camino!

Severus hizo con la varita un elegante pase veloz que culminó con un ligero gesto de golpe. El efecto fue impresionante, porque aventó a unos soldados contra otros, apiñando amigos contra enemigos, en un bloque de toneladas que se estrelló contra uno de los muros, cuarteándolo al pulverizar a cada soldado.

Snape tomó a Hermione de la mano y corrieron por el Vestíbulo hacia la salida, en medio de la caída de trozos de roca.

En el umbral agudo todavía se las arregló para voltear y apuntar a otras escobas que caían hacia ellos. que no vio pero intuyó que llegarían. Protegiendo a Hermione con el cuerpo, mientras ella cuidaba la entrada con la varita, Snape logró incendiar las escobas y hacerlas dar media vuelta, estrellándolas contra las que se acercaban.

El gran portón de Hogwarts se abrió, dejándolos salir corriendo.

Era una borrasca, uno de esos días escoceses donde cae el cielo. La precipitación era un golpeteo constante y denso que los empapó en segundos.

Miraron arriba. La cúpula de protección continuaba brillando en manto blanquecino, removiéndose al modo de aceite en agua.

—Quien sea, probablemente quiso obligarnos a salir –consideró Snape, alzando la voz para hacerse oír-. Algo nos atacará, será mejor regresar.

La cúpula no mostraba fisuras. Defendía de los encantamientos de ataque, pero así como pasaba el aire, pasaba el agua, lo que hizo pensar a Hermione.

—¿Pueden modificar el clima? –lo interrogó ella.

—No lo creo.

—Porque si consiguen desviar un rayo al suelo nos matará.

Dispuestos a regresar, espalda contra espalda e inclinados hacia delante, lanzaron encantamientos alrededor.

Sirvió, porque obligaron a salir a un ser que los habría emboscado de querer alejarse del portón de entrada.

Un troll, pesado y masivo, salió enorme de entre las sombras. Con sus cinco metros o más de estatura, fue hacia ellos haciendo vibrar el suelo al caminar.

—Eso estaba dentro del castillo –aseguró Snape, mojado de pies a cabeza-, eso no entró, ni pasó, alguien tuvo que traerlo, antes, alguien que sabe en qué parte de Hogwarts estamos. ¿Dónde está Hagrid? ¿Estará vivo?

Los trolls se mueven rápido para el peso que tienen. Los ves a veinte metros y en un tris los tienes encima. El que los atacaba además corrió hacia ellos. De la varita de Snape se formó un halo que se expandió, pero dirigió el rayo al suelo.

Debió hacer un gran esfuerzo de poder, pero esto lo manejaba desde antes.

Del suelo brotaron gruesas raíces de árbol, retorciendose en el aguacero, restallando al levantar el suelo en gránulos desmenuzándose.

Al retorcerse, las raíces emitieron un crujido, dando vueltas sobre sí en forma de una soga de madera, en garras que prensaron las piernas del troll, deteniéndolo bruscamente.

 _Es el Sauce Boxeador,_ pensó Hermione en la borasca, _son las raíces del Sauce Boxeador, Snape lo ha hecho obedecerlo, ¿cómo fue? Debe ser Artes Oscuras, madre mía, Merlín nos protegiera si en verdad Snape fuera aliado del Señor Tenebroso. Él sólo podría matar a medio Hogwarts._

Pese a los esfuerzos del potente monstruo y sus alaridos de rabia, el troll no pudo evitar que las raíces lo atenazaran de brazos y cuello, arrastrándolo y haciéndolo ir bajo tierra, para el Sauce sofocarlo antes de sacarlo del castillo y triturarlo.

Sorpresivamente, un destello venido de entre las sombras, traicionero, golpeó a Snape en el tórax, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Severus! –le gritó Hermione.

Corrió a él y arrodillándose, se percató que tenía mojado el saco oscuro. Rápida comprobación: sangre.

—¡Vete, Hermione! –ordenó él, recobrando el aire.

—¡Me quedaré contigo! –la lluvia le escurría por la barbilla.

—¡Es lo que quiere! –rugió Snape- ¡Quien nos ataque, si me matara te dejaría en posibilidad de irte, así me inmoviliza y te retiene, su meta no es matarte, es llevarte, quiero que huyas, déjame! ¡Ya!

—¡No me dirás dónde me tengo que morir, eres el colmo! –le gritó a su vez, sacando la varita y lanzando el rayo hacia el punto de donde atacaron a Snape.'

Hermione barrió con haces aquella zona, de donde salieron otros en respuesta. El tercer rayo de la castaña acertó en algún punto importante, porque hacia el fondo saltó un ramalazo de luz y con eso tuvieron un respiro.

Snape no podía levantarse.

—Está mal aspectado... –aseguró él, pero viendo al frente- Siento... es una herida rara... Déjame aquí... márchate... Hogwarts ya no es seguro...

Snape pesaba mucho para ella. Lo arrastró de las solapas, empapada.

—¡Te digo que te vayas, Hermione! –insistió él.

¿Severus, muerto? ¿Ella, abandonándolo? La herida se veía tremenda.

— _¡No!_ –afirmó Hermione, sollozando y tirando de él sobre la hierba- ¡Eres mi profesor, mi enemigo ante todos, pero yo te amo! ¡Te amo desde que tenía 15 años...! –lloraba, en el chubasco- ¡Te amaba antes de saberlo...! ¡Yo no lo elegí, pero sí elijo no dejarte! ¡Prefiero morir contigo!

Sombras vaporosas se formaron arriba, del otro lado de la cúpula, en el cielo borrascoso.

La castaña se estremeció. Conocía el horror, la sensación de desesperanza y pesadilla. Sobre la cúpula se acercaban dementores.

No le daba tiempo de llegar al umbral. Lo que estuviera al fondo volvería a atacarlos.

Pero Snape, movido por las palabras de Hermione sobre morir con él, puso una rodilla en tierra. Su cabello mojado era una cortina negra. Se obligó a moverse. A ella nada le sucedería mientras él respirara. Sangrando, se levantó y apuntando al cielo, hizo que Hermione estuviera pegada a él, y cantó una letanía en una lengua siseante.

Hermione se sorprendió. _¿Qué habla, es pársel? ¿Cómo? Él no lo habla, nadie lo habla, excepto Voldemort, Marvolo, Harry. ¿O esto...?_

Snape lanzaba una maldición de las oscuras artes que hace años no practicaba y había jurado no hacerlo más, pero por Hermione rompía sus juramentos más sagrados. Por la Gryffindor se condenaría a Azkabán. Haría todo y lo que fuera por la castaña, le costara lo que le costara, pagara lo que pagara al más puro amor Slytherin.

Del extremo de la varita brotó no luz, sino un vapor negro, girando rápidamente en volutas y láminas plásticas alzándose.

Hermione no pudo ver más, excepto que resaltadas contra el manto brilloso de la cúpula defensiva, aquel vapor creciente se aglutinó y cobró forma de mujeres horrendas, en harapos, con cabellos de serpiente, que se lanzaron hacia arriba, al encuentro de los dementores. La Gryffindor apoyó la espalda contra la de Snape, cuidando la zona hacia el castillo, estremecida por los chillidos y aullidos.

Snape volvió a poner una rodilla en la tierra. Hermione lo sostuvo y probó a hacer el hechizo de Aparición, lo que logró con un destello.

Él no tuvo conciencia del paso del tiempo. Lo siguiente que supo fue estar en un silencio bienhechor, de frente a un vitral que arrojaba sobre ellos la luz calma de la noche, de lluvia amainada.

Se encontraba en un cama, seco, en una sala amplia en penumbra, iluminado por un fuego creado por Hermione.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No te levantes –le susurró la castaña, de nuevo en unforme-. Es la Sala de Menesteres.

Él se apoyó en la almohada, suspirando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

—Unas dos horas -ella estaba sentada al lado de él.

—Gran ayuda he sido -bufó.

—Claro que lo has sido. Gracias a ti sigo viva. Si es una cuestión más de tu orgullo, olvida.

—El orgullo no me ha servido de nada –rumió-. El orgullo es una completa estupidez. Pude morir con gran orgullo. Casi te digo ahora que hagamos las paces.

—Casi –sonrió ella, asintiendo, acariciándole la mano.

Snape apoyó una mejilla en la almohada, admirando a Hermione de esa forma grave e intensa que a ella la sacudía. Él parecía tan en paz, a la vez conmocionado. Bastaba con leer sus ojos para saber que la amaba. Ella le apretó la mano.

No obstante callados, hablaban bañados por la luz de la noche, etérea y acompalada por el fuego hecho por ella en un frasco.

Con su gesto, Snape le decía: _He pasado melancolía hecha de tu ausencia, de imaginarte y no verte, de recordarte, sin saber si volvería a escucharte. Y cuando te veo de nuevo es como si te hubiera visto ayer, siento que vuelvo a vivir, como si nunca te hubieras ido. Todo vuelve a tener sentido._

Hermione le decía: _Me es difícil imaginarte sin mí, Severus. Me es difícil imaginarte lejos de mí en el rumor de la lluvia, en el silencio de cualquier día. ¿Saber que no te veré? ¿Cómo sería eso posible? No lo concibo. No, eso no puede ser. Nuestro amor guía lo que debe ser._

Dedos entrelazados. Noche de Luna oculta por el celaje de nubes, por la cascada del cielo. Hermione y Snape en la franja luminosa donde golpeaban las ráfagas de agua. Sin hablar, se dijeron repetidamente que se amaban, estechándose los dedos.

Como a veces los amantes se hablan, cuando necesitan saberse de otro modo: sin una palabra, en el silencio cargado de sentimientos, entre estremecimeintos de corazón a corazón, en diálogos mudos, por encima del qué dirán, o de las circunstancias, de los riesgos, de las incertidumbres o por sobre el estorbo del azar. Como se hablan los que se aman, cuidándose el uno al otro, atravesando la distancia, el bullicio de otros, tal vezs uperando el propio miedo, hasta el final de las dudas.

¿Estaban separados, o nunca se habían dejado? Snape apretó la mano de Hermione, y en el claroscuro sus ojos marones fueron toda la verdad que él necesitaba. _Somos tú y yo, amor mío, llenos de voz en el silencio._


	12. Besos en el alba

Snape pidió a Hermione que se recostara junto a él y la castaña, abrazada al Slytherin, poco a poco quedó dormida. Él le pasó una mano por los hombros, y corrieron las horas, tocados por la luz ocasional que caía desde la ventana, en tenues grises sobre su abrazo.

Las horas nocturnas transcurrieron apacibles en la Sala de Menesteres. Snape, con los dedos, jugaba levemente con los sedosos cabellos de Hermione, escuchándola respirar tranquila.Él repasaba sus sensaciones al tenerla así, en su abrazo confiado: estaba complacido, reconfortado, también maravillado. De cuando en cuando, la admiraba: el gesto sereno, las facciones delicadas, reveladas por la Luna. Y le fascinaba no sólo sentirse, sino decirse que ella dormía, abrazada a él.

Severus pasó las horas despierto, sintiendo el grácil dibujo de las ondas de Hermione… A ratos girando hacia la Gryffindor para aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos ensortijados, o para perderse en las pestañas de la chica y en su expresión pacífica… Escuchar su respiración, su suave ritmo, la mejilla descansando en el tórax de él.

La noche fluyó, una hora tras otra. Las nubes se desplazaban, soltando el murmullo del agua.

Snape depositó un beso en una mejilla de Hermione, y susurró:

— _Te amo…_

Ella murmuró alguna frase, que se perdió en el sueño.

Más tarde, la chica despertó y somnolienta, musitó al oído de Snape.

—… _¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?_

Él le dio un beso, encantado con la sensación tersa de los labios de la castaña, más delicados por el dormir, y le respondió:

— _Tengo lo que necesito._

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose en el abrazo. Estaban tan gratificados que no se movieron, y abrazados poco a poco la noche quedó atrás. Pero no quedaron atrás los sentimientos de Severus. Con el contacto del cuerpo de Hermione, se sentía envuelto, atado dulcemente a aquella chica que de un tiempo a la fecha –si recordaba el raro dicho muggle-, era su adorado tormento... Hermione lo había hecho sentir feliz, después sufrir terriblemente, luego ella le salvó la vida y aunque él había intentado distanciarse, ahora la abrazaba… Se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir sin ella... o es que sin ella, antes no había vivido.

Snape en duermevela vio pasar las sombras por la Sala, hasta que cerca del amanecer se dio a repasar lo sucedido, los ataques , y analizar lo que no tenía clara explicación. Tomando uno u otro detalle, fue armándose una hipótesis.

Muy temprano, antes del amanecer, Hermione abrió los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La Sala de Menesteres había cobrado aquella forma por la necesidad planteada por Hermione, quien se levantó y para evitar que Snape la viera desarreglada, fue rápido al cuarto de baño a asearse. Cuando más tarde Snape salió, secándose el cabello, ya sin trazas de herida, ni de dolor, comentó:

—Creo saber lo que ocurre… ¿de qué sonríes? –con curiosidad la miró sentada en la cama; ella traía de nuevo el uniforme, pero con una gorra crochet.

—Me gusta verte sólo con camisa.

—Oh… -no supo qué responder- Como te aclaraba, creo saber qué pasa.

—Dime -asintió.

—Tus zapatos, esos zapatos bajos que traes ahora, ¿son los mismos de cuando te intoxicaron?

—No, los cambié.

—Conjúralos.

—¿Los zapatos? –se extrañó.

Snape alzó una ceja.

—Pareces nueva, Granger, ¿sabes dónde están?

—Claro.

—Entonces conjúralos.

Snape a su vez conjuró algunas sustancias de su despacho. Para extrañeza de Hermione, él tomó los zapatos que ella usó el día del envenenamiento y bañó las suelas con un líquido que produjo con mezclas.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, en una de las suelas apareció una mancha azul redonda.

Snape asintió:

—Yo tenía más razón de la que pensaba. No te pudieron intoxicar antes de quedarte en Hogwarts. Ni con los alimentos de esa mañana. Esta mancha azul es la prueba: el veneno pasó a través de la suela.

—¿Cómo? –la afirmación le generó varias preguntas.

—Exacto. ¿Cómo? Nadie entró a la Torre de Gryffindor, ni a la cocina. Hay que liberar a Filch. Sólo existe una respuesta para esta manda: colocaron el veneno en el suelo, _sabiendo_ que pasarías por ahí.

Ella lo razonó:

—Peo eso significa que, quien haya sido, sabía no sólo que iríamos por ahí, sino también donde pisaría yo… _exactamente_.

Añadió:

—¡Ahora me preocupa Hagrid!

—No te preocupes demasiado, es obvio que Hagrid no interesa a nuestro enemigo.

Hermione asintió, todavía inquieta por el semigigante, y continuó pensando:

—Quien nos ha atacado sabía exactamente lo que haríamos, por lo menos en esos dos momentos, para saber dónde pisaría y cuando bajamos al Vestíbulo.

Snape asintió, seguro de lo que aventuraba:

—Así es, lo sabía exactamente. ¿Notaste que no oímos caer a los soldados? Unos están a nivel bajo, pero son estatuas acomodadas a lo largo de la pared hasta el techo. Deben pesar unos trescientos kilos, pero hubo cero ruidos, es decir, ya habían bajado cuando llegamos. Nos emboscaron. Y nuestro atacante también sabía que saldríamos del castillo, por eso tenía afuera al troll. ¿Cómo pudo saber dónde colocar todo?

—Porque lo vio. Lo vio antes que lo hiciéramos.

—¿Fue Adivinación? Tú sabes que no es una ciencia exacta como Pociones o Aritmancia.

La respuesta fue armándose en la mente de Hermione y conjeturó:

—De ser adivinación, habría visto que te traje a la Sala de Menesteres y nos habría interceptado en la entrada. Pero es obvio que logra lo que hace por tener un conocimiento de los tiempos.

—¿Eso significa…? Estás a un paso de saberlo.

La castaña se puso en pie y concluyó:

— _Ve lo que hacemos, y va al pasado para emboscarnos. Va al pasado. ¡Tiene un giratiempo!_

Snape asintió:

—Vio donde pisaste y regresó minutos al pasado, para dejar el veneno en el suelo y que pasara través de tus zapatos. Luego nos vio bajar al Vestíbulo, y regresó a cuando estábamos pisos arriba, para hacer bajar a los soldados. Nos vio salir del castillo y regresó en el tiempo, para ingresar al troll. Por eso cada hecho tuvo un intervalo, como si nuestro enemigo no pudiera actuar de inmediato. Él demora en hacer los ajustes que necesita. Por ejemplo, llamar a los dementores.

—Es peligroso.

—Lo es, es un buen adversario, pero tiene un grado de torpeza. Nuestro atacante no sabe manejar bien el giratiempo o nos habría matado en cualquier momento. Es más, no quiere atacarnos abiertamente.

Snape volteó a la puerta.

—Ahora, por ejemplo, está trabajando. Estando nosotros en la Sala de Menesteres no puede entrar. De seguro ha debido regresar varias veces en el tiempo para detenerte cuando me metiste aquí. Pero conforme pasan las horas pierde la oportunidad. Como sabes los giratiempos tienen alcance limitado. Y es que, aunque sepa que entramos, ubicar el segundo exacto cuando eso pasó no es sencillo.

—Severus… profesor…. –Hermione tenía una duda desde hace rato- ¿Tú sabías que hace años usé un giratiempo?

—Para lo mismo que lo usó Crouch. Claro -respondió él, sin poner mucha atención-. Siempre he sabido lo que hacen tú y tus amigos.

La confianza que Hermione le tenía, era por sospechar y más que eso, por estar convencida que Snape no era lo que creía Harry, Ron y tantos otros. Por eso se enamoró de él.

—Y te quedaste con el crédito aquella vez que nos salvaste…

—Porque eso se espera de mí. Pero les di coartada. Ahora, volviendo al tema –Snape reflexionaba-. Ese… sujeto debe estar tratado de ubicarnos en otros momentos, pero el tiempo cambia constantemente. No puede atacarnos cada que lo desee. Y aun si pudiera volver hasta anoche, todo cambio que haga ahora, lo haría crear ramificaciones de sucesos hasta el infinito y se perdería en ello. Es decir, que si modifica lo que ya modificó, él se perdería en un universo distinto al nuestro.

—Esa debe ser la razón de que no sea tan eficaz-aventuró ella-. Tiene poco tiempo para pensar y actuar, sin salirse de la cadena de sucesos donde estamos. En otra cadena de sucesos posiblemente ya nos haya matado –aseguró, asombrada.

—Pero no en ésta, donde pertenecemos –Snape se sobó la frente-. Su problema es que debe esperar a que salgamos. Debemos movernos rápido y contraatacar de manera que le quitemos la iniciativa, lo que ha sido su ventaja.

—Me parece bien –aseveró Hermione, grave-. No me gusta la perspectiva de esconderme hasta que los demás vuelvan de vacaciones.

—Ni a mí. Pero debemos salir con una sorpresa. Imagina esto: si salimos y aparecemos en cualquier otro punto del castillo, volveremos a las emboscadas. Pero si simplemente abrimos la puerta, como no quiere atacarnos de frente, regresará en el tiempo para dejarnos una sorpresa. Ahí lo atrapamos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Recuerdas la Linterna Mágica?

—¿La que buscaste en tu despacho cuando te hacías el serio para no hablarme?

—Esa. Se me ocurrió que podíamos recibir ataques invisibles. La Linterna tiene ese uso, solamente no funciona con la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—Sorpréndeme –a Hermione le gustaba verlo pensando.

Snape señaló a la puerta.

—La Linterna Mágica hará visible la trayectoria en el tiempo de nuestro atacante. Podremos verlo. La Linterna no permite viajar en el tiempo, pero sí andar el túnel abierto en el tiempo.

Hermione afirmó, muy seria:

—Debemos hacerlo. Y dices que no me preocupe por él, pero también temo por Hagri…

Snape dio vuelta con tal rapidez y caminó hacia ella, que la castaña se intimidó un poco por eso y cuando el añadió:

—Debemos contraatacar como el rayo.

Hermione lo vio llegar con cara de sorprendida, pero más cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la alzó para quedar cara a cara.

El profesor le plantó un beso en la boca que cerró los ojos de la castaña, quien no atinó a hacer algo diferente a besarlo a su vez.

Hermione se ruborizó. El beso le pareció tan bueno y envolvente que se le olvidó de qué hablaban.

Snape le besaba con sed y necesidad, como una presión sufrida que ya no hubiera podido contener.

Moviendo la boca contra la de ella, y el rostro, la tomaba de la cintura. Hermione no supo cómo, pero estaba recostada en la cama, tratando de hablar entre los besos de Snape.

—Severus, mh… cómo…. mh…. se te ocurr…. mh…

El abrazo de Snape la ciñó más en su calidez y firmeza. Ella trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, perdida en el beso ávido.

Él se apartó y quedaron cara a cara, Snapeen cuatro manos sobre ella, quien rodeada por sus rizos sobre la almohada, jadeó para recuperar el aire, al preguntar:

—¿… no me estás diciendo que debemos contraatacar como el rayo…?

—Exactamente. Pero me estaba volviendo loco de no besarte.

Volvió a acariciarla. Hermione se volvió a perder en el beso y Snape quiso verla, porque de cerca se maravillaba más con la belleza de la chica. Con los labios de uno y otro apretándose, Snape aspiró el aroma de la piel rosa de Hermione, admiró las diminutas pecas en su rostro, sus largas pestañas y se perdió en su forma aplicada de besarlo a su vez.

El cabello de Snape rozó a la chica cuando él, intenso, le susurró en los labios:

— _Te amo, te necesito, Hermione..._

Ella lo tomó del rostro, adolorida.

—¡Y yo a ti…! ¡Es lo que he estado diciéndote…!

Severus viajaba la mirada por las facciones de Hermione. En el rostro de él había amor, deseo, añoranza, la paz tempestuosa del que vive una pasión al expresarle:

— _Sin ti, no vivo… No soy yo desde que no te tengo…. No dejo de pensarte… No puedo… No puedo vivir extrañándote…. No puedo, amor mío… Te has vuelto… Te has vuelto mi vida…. Yo… Nunca amé… Lo creí, pero… Viví el amor desde que llegaste tú… Eres… mi tesoro…_

Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos y volvieron a fundirse en un largo beso, que creció hasta volverse suspiros, gemidos. A tientas llevaron las manos a los botones de la ropa del otro.

Y así el amanecer llegó, clareando las nubes. En el castillo de magia, suaves cortinas de lluvia pasearon por los patios solitarios, resbalaron en murmullo por las torres de ventanas con biombos cerrados, arrancaron ecos de llovizna en las aulas vacías, golpeteron los acristalados invernaderos, humedecieron los pisos superiores y las cimas de las torres del callado Hogwarts.

En el lecho, abrazados, trenzados lado a lado, Hermione y Severus se miraban a los ojos, jadeando, recuperándose.

—Siento… como si nunca te hubieras alejado de mí… -suspiró Snape.

—Nunca me he ido… amor mío –ella lo besó, delicadamente.


	13. Galería del tiempo

_Sinopsis: Luego del letargo de Fanfiction donde estuvo en cuidados intensivos les comparto otro capítulo. Debo unas respuestas, lo haré en estos días, una disculpa. Quien quiera hacer contacto en FB me encuentra como Morthred Dankworth, gracias!_

Estaban afuera de la Sala de Menesteres.

Estaban afuera de la Sala de Menesteres rodeados por un vendaval y parpadeo veloz de sombra y brillo, ambos dentro de un gran cono borroso que se ampliaba hacia delante en volutas aplanadas y blanquecinas removiéndose. El pasaje finalizaba a unos metros, en formas imprecisas que se agitaban, es decir, hasta donde llegaba la luz de la Linterna Mágica.

No abandonaron la Sala con el hechizo de Aparición, sino que encendieron la Linterna desde dentro. Eso abrió el vértice y golpeados por la corriente de aire que lo atravesaba, cruzaron la puerta sólida. Aquí sentían moverse, pues el corredor del castillo de la Sala de Menesteres se removía lento y elástico al otro lado del cono semitransparente, que centellaba sin parar.

Snape había colgado la Linterna del cuello de Hermione, un objeto mágico sujeto a una cadena, una pieza con forma de disco de cuarzo azul engarzado a un anillo de broce, labrado con signos aritmánticos. En guardia, Hermione apuntaba con la varita a la boca del embudo y la luz de la Linterna iba hacia allá. La Linterna creaba el Vértice del Tiempo.

El entorno parpadeaba una y otra vez. La razón era que su enemigo no podía tocarlos por hallarse fuera de aquel embudo, por lo que, identificando su presencia, regresaba repetidamente en el tiempo para tratar de atraparlos al salir, saturando el sitio de maldiciones. Los destellos eran los _Avada_ que él les lanzaba, uno cada dos o tres minutos, pero por estar dentro del embudo, para Hermione y Snape ocurría más rápido, cada medio segundo, captando el tiempo comprimido en ese titilar.

—¡Los _Avada_ no nos tocarán porque para él ya no estamos aquí! –gritó Snape, en el vendaval- ¡Él regresa en el tiempo, pero nos hemos movido! ¡Vamos a ritmos diferentes! ¡Debemos acoplarnos a nuestro enemigo, para atraparlo!

Hermione veía brotar la luz de la Linterna Mágica hasta tocar el límite redonde de aquel vértice: las formas al final, humanas, se veían aplanadas, unidimensionales: el futuro que se insinuaba.

La castaña dio unos pasos adelante, pocos, dos o tres, y con eso su percepción cambió.

Rodeada del viento, a través del embudo distinguió los vitrales de arriba, y en ellos el Sol cruzando el cielo en bólido, un cometa que surcaba la misma trayectoria continuamente, más o menos brillante si estaba más cerca o lejos de la Tierra. Era el paso del astro durante meses. A intervalos, el cielo oscurecía. Las horas corrían hacia delante a gran velocidad.

Hermione estaba asombrada. Desconocía este efecto del giratiempo, es decir, vislumbrar el futuro, aunque entendía que era visible para ellos por el encendido de la Linterna Mágica… La Linterna permitía entrar en ese cono o embudo llamado Vértice del Tiempo creado por el giratiempo, pero inaccesible a su portador.

En los momentos de oscuridad –semanas de noches, meses de noches comprimidas-, la Luna se transformó, pues el aceleramiento en dirección al futuro redujo la percepción de los días hasta ser menos de un parpadeo, hasta dominar en lo alto una aparente sola noche y en ella un satélite blanco inmóvil, que pasaba por fases en segundos, menguando y llenándose, despareciendo y creciendo. El movimiento de las estrellas se veía en continuas líneas irregulares y lentas como rizos blancos.

Un estallido alrededor cimbró a Hermione, haciéndola mover por reflejo: una explosión iluminó Hogwarts y ella pudo ver la noche por un increíble boquete en lo alto del castillo, en el paso de días acelerados. _¿Qué fue?_ , se preguntó, asombrada, _¿fue un estallido, es una batalla en el colegio?_

—¡Hacia delante está la Luz del Futuro! ¡Uno muy lejano! –gritó Snape- ¡Al terminar el camino a la salida del Vértice, saldríamos seiscientos años a partir de hoy! ¡Regresa!

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos, girando sobre sí, como le señaló Snape:

—¡Allá! –insistió él, señalando con la varita- ¡A la Luz del Pasado!

Al enfocar en esa dirección, la Linterna Mágica abrió otro cono, pero ya no se vio la Sala de Menesteres, sino un camino largo, con menos viento, aunque en esta sección el Vértice giraba sobre su eje, grande y notoriamente. Por un segundo la castaña se vio en el encuentro de la parte estrecha de dos embudos y alrededor, las líneas arquitectónicas de un Hogwarts diferente: más basto, ciclópeo, de formas barrocas y torpes y casi monstruosas y sintió temor de ver las figuras de ojos inhumanos en los vitrales.

—¡Es el no-tiempo entre pasado y futuro! -aclaró Snape; el aire rugía- ¡Es el Presente Que No Ha Sucedido! ¡Nunca vayas allá!

Le colocó una mano en la espalda, haciendo que los dos caminaran en dirección el pasado, apuntando al frente con las varitas.

Era un camino más corto, por depender del usuario del giratiempo, de su posición que vista desde el vértice era aescasos metros, porque su enemigo había empezado a usar el objeto hace pocos días. Aquí tiempo era igual a distancia.

Con pocos pasos, lo lograron: primero fue un vaho plano al fondo, en el final de la Luz del Pasado que era como un velo, luego apareció una sombra de largos cabellos y por fin notaron que era un hombre: su enemigo, usando el giratiempo.

Él no los veía, por estar fuera del Vértice. Se mostraba como una sombra irregular, distorsionada or aplanarse donde terminaba la galería de la Linterna.

Snape se adelantó, rápido con la varita en la mano. Hermione lo siguió.

A la castaña fue evidente que Snape no sólo trataba de emboscarlo, sino de darle una probada de su propia pócima. El profesor aclaró:

—Está en uno de los primeros sitios donde lo intentó, sígueme, sígueme –enfatizó y en el borde de la luz, sin más, lanzó un hechizo.

El rayo salió de la varita, cruzó el embudo expandiéndose en forma de garra y la sombra al otro lado se estremeció, como si hubiera sido tocada. Era difícil de saber por el movimiento alrededor y por ser él una silueta negra. Hermione quiso saber, al constatar que la sombra desapareció:

—¿Le diste?

Snape no perdía detalle del final del embudo; el viento, que era el viento de las eras, seguía corriendo:

—Es posible, pero el encantamiento no cruza este camino como en el mundo normal; el hechizo puede haber salido del vértice, segundos después que lo envié.

Snape no perdía mirada de la salida al pasado, pues habiendo localizado al enemigo, la Luz del Tiempo lo seguía: el gesto de seria determinación del profesor sorprendió a la castaña. Snape iba a cobrarle a aquel enemigo haber atacado a Hermione: tenía un aire personal.

Una vez ubicado, la Linterna lo rastreó, moviéndose en faro con ellos dentro, yendo tras su enemigo, atraído por el giratiempo que aquel cargab. Ambos elevaron su perspectiva, cruzando segundos y minutos en metros, pero lo que parecía moverse era Hogwarts: una mole propulsada por alguna palanca titánica elevaba en torno a la castaña y Snape, los corredores, aulas, recintos, desplegando torres contra un cielo nuboso de lluvia, que subía hacia las nubes; vieron el castillo por fuera y cuando volvieron a sumergirse en picada estaban en el séptimo piso, atravesando salones como fantasmas y cruzándolos, cuando volvieron a ver a su atacante.

El rayo de la varita de Snape brotó hacia el final de la luz y ahora vieron a aquella sombra rara, estremecerse.

—Él ve esto como encantamientos que salen de la nada; debe estar espantado o preocupado, no sabe que somos nosotros –aseguró Snape; parecía un frío cuervo de venganza-. Lo herí, esto fue antes del ataque en el Vestíbulo. Esto quiere decir que para entonces él ya estaba herido: por eso no nos dejó verlo nunca. Creo que desde que te intoxicó, él ya estaba preocupado por estos ataques de la nada.

El castillo giraba alrededor de ellos en arcos, columnas, galerías, cuadros y escaleras, y Hermione comprendió que iban de vuelta al presente.

El Vértice se desplazó bajando por la Gran Escalera, empujando minutos, hacia el solitario Hall de Entrada. Destellos en la oscura zona de las estatuas de armadura revelaron que su atacante estaba animándolas.

—No puedo atacarlo ahí, ahora -razonó Snape, el viento seguía-, si lo detengo antes de cuando que nos atacaron las estatuas, crearé una contradicción y no volveremos a nuestro tiempo fácilmente.

Aunque consideraron que verían pronto a su enemigo, súbitamente el embudo se movió en la ilusión de hacerlo el castillo y en un vuelco veloz regresaron a la Sala de Menesteres. Reapareció el parpadeo y después hubo algo extraño, pues el embudo enfocado al pasado, se alargó.

—¿Qué significa? –preguntó Hermione- ¿Significa que vamos más hacia atrás?

Snape asintió, serio, estudiando el final de la luz de la Linterna.

—Creo que eso es. Es porque él está huyendo. Se sabe acorralado, Huye o se le acabó la oportunidad de matarnos y quiere intentarlo de nuevo, yendo al principio de estos días.

La luz continuaba brotando del disco que portaba Hermione, quien afirmó:

—Pero eso es un error… corre el riesgo de encontrarse consigo mismo… O si logra herirnos en horas anteriores, cuando no lo hizo la primera vez, creará una paradoja…

El vértice se movía por Hogwarts, persiguiendo al enemigo, quien retrocedía al pasado nuevamente . Debía estar muy preocupado, aterrorizado a decir verdad, como para intentarlo de esta forma. Significaba que la oportunidad se le terminaba. Por eso, estaba a punto de equivocarse gravemente.

—Es una idiotez de su parte –remató Snape–; al tratar de matarme o llevarte en una segunda oportunidad, yendo otra vez por lo ya hecho, se va a embrollar con las modificaciones que haga.

Snape lo pensó dos segundos. La Luz del Tiempo se acortaba, señal que su enemigo estaba por detenerse.

—Hay qué dejarlo ir, Hermione –decidió Snape-; se perderá en el tiempo; en cuanto actúe y eso coincida con un pasaje ya vivido, creará una bifurcación que lo llevara a otro universo y cuando eso suceda, nunca volverá a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo lo sabremos?

—Cuando el vértice se doble en cualquier dirección. La posición normal es una recta…. bueno… es una curva infinita, pero no la vem…

Snape se interrumpió, pasmado. La Luz del Pasado se aclaró y en el centro de la boca ancha del embudo, su atacante paró el giratiempo y lo vieron, perfectamente iluminado en la oscuridad.

Enorme, de barba y gran cabellera, rasgos robustos, con el giratiempo en las manos. Hermione lo reconoció gritando:

— _¡Hagrid!_

Rubeus Hagrid.

Snape sopesó las posibilidades y dictaminó, aunque igualmente sorprendido:

—Está bajo control de un _Imperius_ … Por eso cuando leí su mente no capté nada extraño. El cambio debió ocurrir mucho antes de estos días, semanas o meses atrás… Debió querer atacarnos desde la Torre, la primera vez… Por eso tanto pensar sus ataques. Mano a mano aun por sorpresa tenía probabilidades de morir, pero ahora lo invadirá el pánico y sólo obedecerá al _Imperius_. Apaga la Linterna, vámonos.

—¡Severus! –Hermione exigió, preocupada- ¡No podemos dejarlo! ¡Es Hagrid!

Snape se humedeció los labios y se la pensó: miró hacia todos lados sin mover la cabeza: el Vértice no estaba doblado sobre sí. Habría sido capaz de dejar a Hagrid para salvar a Hermione, pero todavía se podía rescatar al semigigante.

Cuando Snape dio un paso hacia Hagrid, he aquí que éste quedó dentro del embudo.

Hagrid volvió a usar el giratiempo y por hacerlo cerca del vértice, éste lo buscó y alagándose, lo atrapó. Hagrid se hizo del todo visible y lo más probable fue que sin saber dónde estaba, sostuvo el mecanismo de retroceso.

— _¡No!_ –gritó Snape lanzándole otro encantamiento.

Al golpearlo, Hagrid salió brutalmente disparado hacia atrás, en un gran destello.

—¡Apaga la Linterna! –ordenó Snape.

Girando el disco, la Linterna se apagó, con lo cual el embudo desapareció en neblina inmóvil.

No se movieron. Ni viento, ni ruido. Era de noche y estaban en Hogwarts. La galería se alejaba con sus arcos.

Hermione corrió tras el giratiempo en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo colgó. Hagrid, desmayado en el piso, ya no podía atacarlos con esa ventaja.

—No trae el paraguas –observó ella.

Snape buscó entre las ropas del caído y sacó una varita.

—Sea la suya que esconde u otra… se la guardó.

Atendiendo, Hermione escuchó el rumor de la llovizna afuera.

No obstante, eso no lo dio seguridad. Por lo que entendía del funcionamiento de la Linterna Mágica, el que Hagrid usara el giratiempo dentro del embudo pudo causar que el proceso los lanzara mucho más atrás de su época.

Snpe captó el curso de los pensamientos de la Gryffindor y completó:

—Es la misma época del año, pero debe ser más atrás de nuestro siglo. Distancia es igual a tiempo en el Vértice, y Hagrid estaba bastante lejos de nosotros.

Hablaban en susurros. La castaña entendía que si era así, si habían ido a un siglo anterior, pese a estar en Hogwarts podían no estar en buenas manos. El colegio tuvo varias épocas peligrosas, como la de ellos.

— _Finite Incantatem_ –declaró el de Pociones, haciendo el pase sobre Hagrid.

—¿Servirá?

—No lo sé. Confío que la voluntad de Hagrid se imponga. Incluso sospecho que parte de su mente se ha resistido a lastimarte, Granger. Su aspecto era muy conflictuado.

—Salgamos de Hogwarts –indicó ella.

Snape aplicó el _Incarcerous_ al desmayado Hagrid, dejándolo atado y después le aplicó el hechizo para dormir. No podía hacer mucho más.

Con otro pase, se encontraron en Diagon. Aun sin mayores referencias les era del todo probable que no estaban en su propio tiempo.

Y Diagon, con los negocios conocidos, estaba sumido en la sombra, y el piso encharcado por la lluvia que caía. Curiosamente, a Hermione le pareció que esa penumbra tenía otra cualidad. Los fuegos mágicos eran escasos a lo largo del callejón, como si sus habitantes estuvieran muy acostumbrados a estar en sombras durante la noche. Era una oscuridad densa.

Hermione aplicó a todos el _Impervius_ , para protegerse de la lluvia, y Snape llevó al dormido Hagrid a una callejuela entre dos comercios, apoyándolo contra un muro. El silencio era pesado.

—¿Cuál es nuestra situación? –preguntó Hermione– ¿Podremos regresar?

Snape asomó por el callejón, asintiendo.

—Al haber apagado la Linterna, nuestra cadena de sucesos nos atraerá. No sé si es fortuna o no el hecho de que cada ser está atado a su red de causas y efectos. Por lo pronto, debemos guarecernos. ¿Tienes idea de qué época es? No quiero mover nada, ni para buscar un calendario.

—Oh…

—¿Qué? –la miró; ella observaba del otro lado de la calle.

Al voltear allá, Snape leyó el rótulo de un comercio: _Pociones para Embellecer de Madam Primpernelle._

—¿Te revela algo? –indagó él.

—Me llama la atención la casa al lado, el número 277 –comentó, pensativa-. Sí estamos en el pasado. Esa casa ya no existe en nuestro tiempo.

Snape no era con ella como la mayoría, de opinar "sólo tú puedes saber eso". A él le provocaba admiración verla desplegar sus conocimientos:

—Esa casa que ves, será demolida y vuelta a edificar en 1922 –explicó Hermione-. La que tenemos enfrente es de un hermano de los Primpernelle, pero tendrán problemas por el negocio y él se marchará. Otra familia, una rama de los Ollivander, la reedificará más a su gusto… no te contaré la historia, la supe al estudiar la historia de la fabricación de varitas… –y concluyó- Estamos en 1800.

Snape pensó a su vez. Ellos hacían excelente equipo para pensar y actuar. De haber trabajado juntos en la guerra, habrían hecho la mejor mancuerna de todas.

—Debemos esperar a que el vértice nos rebote –consideró él-. Y no es buena idea escondernos en Diagon, además reteniendo al tonto de Hagrid –lo reacomodó de espalda a la pared-. ¿Qué dices ir al mundo muggle?

Ella se interesó y de hecho sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde?

—Es la misma época del año que en nuestro Hogwarts. Hay una estudiante de Ravenclaw que está de vacaciones -se limpió las manos-. Vive en Bath. Es Jane. Jane Austen.


	14. Bruja poetisa

_A Jean Austen, de quien este 2015 se cumplen 200 años de la publicación de_ Emma.

El bloque de casas de varios niveles en la larga calle, oscura pese a las farolas de gas, mostraba brillos de velas tras cristales, en una llovizna constante.

Hermione pensó que éste era un mundo más oscuro que el mágico, pues la invención de la luz eléctrica en Inglaterra estaba a 79 años en el futuro. Y no sería Bath donde una casa contara por primera vez con esa clase de iluminación, sino Northumberland. La chica pensaba en esto lejanamente, pues le inquietaba andar por ahí llevando al pobre Hagrid en calidad de bulto, ya que encontrar Bath no fue tan difícil como hallar la casa de los Austen. Pero como Snape sabía que Jane Austen había sido Ravenclaw con residencia en esta ciudad, y Hermione conocía el nombre de calle, Sydney Place, la ubicaron entre los dos. Hermione se dio cuenta que en realidad estaban en 1801. Es difícil viajar en el tiempo.

Al no tener idea de dónde estaba Jean dentro del bloque de construcciones, Snape se comunicó con ella por medio del pensamiento; sabía que la encontraría en casa, porque Granger y él salieron a una época del año paralela, y las vacaciones de Semana Mayor se remontaban de menos al 1600.

—¿Has leído alguna de sus obras? –preguntó Snape después de presentarse cautelosamente y conversar un rato con Jean; el hechizo los protegía del rocío de la noche-. Creo que hacía eso que los muggles llaman teatro.

—Dramaturga no, era... es novelista –corrigió Hermione; las sombras los protegían bien; no había perros guardianes-. No leo novelas, no tengo tiempo, pero todo muggle inglés conoce a Jean Austen. Bien, escribirá una obra de teatro, pero su trabajo es en prosa. Creo que todavía no escribe sus grandes obras... ¿es alumna de Hogwarts?

—Es profesora –aclaró él, viendo hacia las ventanas de arriba.

Cuando la escritora les dio permiso, ella les abrió la puerta. Snape y Hermione entraron a una sala iluminada por el candelabro que Jean encendió con magia. Hija de muggles, seleccionada para la Casa de Ravenclaw por su gran inteligencia y talento en las artes.

Estaban también su padre y hermana Cassandra, la cual era muggle, pero que quería tanto a Jean que nunca tuvo problema por no poseer magia. La familia debió cambiarse de ropa para recibirlos, pues el señor Austen levaba traje y botas altas, pero el sombrero en la mano; Cassandra vestía un largo atuendo recto rosa pálido, zapatos bajos de calle y una cofia, como Jean, aunque ésta usaba un vestido blanco con cuello alto de encaje.

Jean los recibió, luego de explicar a su familia que los recién llegados pertenecían al instituto mágico y que estarían pocas horas. Reunidos de pie en la sala, a Hermione le sorprendieron los graves y profundos ojos verdes de la escritora, de veinticinco años de edad, de cara cuadrada, cabellos negros como los de Snape, rizados como los de ella, asomando por la cofia. Dominaban el cuadro su nariz recta y sus labios delgados.

—Buenas noches en nombre de mi familia –dijo Jean Austen-. Profesor Snape. Miss Granger.

Snape hizo las cortesías verbales e inclinaciones. La ropa de ambos, si bien extraña para la época, no lo era exageradamente. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—Miss Austen, es un honor conocerla –añadió la castaña- Mi madre... es admiradora de usted. Me llamo Jean por usted.

—Es un honor saberlo –sonrió levemente la escritora-. Pido a usted agradezca a su señora madre, ¿cómo se llama ella?

—Rose.

—A la señora Rose.

Ver a Hagrid fue un poco más impresionante para el papá y la hermana de Jean, pero ésta no se inmutó: con la varita trasladó al pobre semigigante inconsciente, a una de las otras cinco habitaciones superiores de la residencia.

Les llevaron té. Snape decidió estar en la sala, donde conversó con Cassandra. El padre lo permitió luego de estudiar detenidamente al profesor. Pensó que aquel sujeto vivía en su mundo y no representaba peligro, además, se dijo, era preceptor del castillo, con lo cual se retiró a dormir pues los magos le aburrían por incomprensibles. Cassandra nunca había visto a un Slytherin, sólo Ravenclaw, y Snape le pareció un hombre muy interesante con el que ella conversó animadamente.

Hermione acompañó a Jean a su habitación-estudio. Se dio cuenta del sitio tan modesto donde trabajaba ella: una silla frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, de doce lados, con tintero y pluma. Punto. Sobre ella y otros muebles descansaban pilas de folios de papel, escritos, anotados y corregidos. Ella practicaba, y aunque tenía obras escritas de más joven, todavía pasarían casi quince años antes que le publicaran su primera novela. Jean trabajaba afanosamente en ese escritorio donde plasmaría algunas obras que representarían la transición a la novela romántica; es decir, era una precursora de su siglo.

Jean Austen era un parca para hablar, al contrario de cómo se expresaba en sus escritos. Hermione captó en ella cierta timidez y el talante de quien no le gusta demasiado salir de casa. Pero su conversación era sostenida y su vocabulario era amplio, prueba de ser gran y dedicada lectora.

Hermione se enteró que ser escritora en estos años era más difícil que para los hombres. Aunque las novelas románticas eran asiduamente consumidas, el que sus autoras y público fueran mayoritariamente mujeres, las hacían parecer poco serias a la crítica masculina. No obstante, el oficio de escritoras daba a muchas, recursos nada desdeñables como la libertad económica.

Jean, aunque no escribía por dinero, le habló en su voz cálida de Fanny Burnbey, quien compró una casa con pagos de su obra _Carmilla_ , y de Charlotte Brontë, quien en un pago por _Jane Eyre_ recibió casi diez veces lo que ganaba dando clases durante un mes. Hermione pensó que ésas eras chicas pujantes con talento, pues muchas habían empezado como escritoras a los catorce años de edad... Hermione recordó que vendría Mary Shelley y otras autoras que llevarían la novela romántica escrita por mujeres al reconocimiento de la crítica, por su originalidad, riqueza de detalles y profundidad psicológica de sus personajes. Hermione quiso conocer la forma de pensar de la autora de _Orgullo y Prejuicio._

—Considero importante tomar decisiones de vida en la juventud temprana –afirmó Jean- ya que, con esa base, existe la oportunidad, por ejemplo en el arte literario, de desarrollar las capacidades plenamente hacia la vida adulta. Usted es joven, Miss Granger, pero es muy posible que haya vivido la mitad de su vida. Por otra parte, tiene usted la mirada de una mujer muy inteligente. Me extraña no verla en casa, pero tengo claro que usted es partícipe de la idea que acabo de expresarle.

La castaña recordó que en este tiempo, la expectativa de vida no era muy grande. La escritora que tenía enfrente entraría a la historia de la literatura con una obra creada antes de los 41 años de edad.

Además, Jean defendería su forma de vida. Soltera de por vida, por azares de la fortuna y por decisión, mantener su estatus y trabajar en su obra la haría objeto de habladurías a nivel social.

—¡Mi querido padre se preocupa por mi futuro! –suspiró Jean- Y, sin embargo, ¡también en ese sentido he tomado decisiones! ¿Cómo podría yo seguir cultivando el arte, de contraer nupcias? Tal vez en su época sea diferente, Miss Granger, pero en la mía, el matrimonio significa colocarse bajo la tutela del varón. Dudo encontrar a un caballero que me entendiera; probablemente me impediría escribir, así que entre el amor y el arte, ¡elijo el arte!

Fue lo más vehemente que le escuchó decir. Hermione pensó que Jean Austen pertenecía a la línea de chicas que sentaban las bases para que a futuro fuera normal ver sin prejuicios, la obra de escritoras. Esta noche, Jean se preparaba para escribir _Sensatez y Sentimientos._

Pasaron dos horas conversando, hasta que Hermione le pidió permiso para salir.

—Me ha dado mucho gusto conversar con usted, Miss Austen.

—El gusto ha sido mío –le sonrió-. Si se marchan, por favor, asegúrense de darnos la tranquilidad de saber que se encuentran favorablemente.

Snape y Hermione salieron a la amplia acera de la residencia Austen; de ser vistos no llamarían la atención. Cassandra les prestó paraguas, para disimular; se veía muy impresionada por Snape, pero trató de ocultarlo ante Hermione.

Pese a lo llamativo de la circunstancia, curiosamente por un buen rato quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Halos en torno a las farolas de gas revelaban partículas de agua al caer.

La mole en sombra de una iglesia se levantaba a su derecha, al final de Sydney Place. Snape llevaba el paraguas como un bastón; Hermione se cubría con él. Al cabo de un rato, compartió con Severus el curso de sus pensamientos:

—Para Jean Austed es el presente y la plenitud de su vida. Para nosotros, ella ha muerto y es un pasado lejano.

El viento removió la cabellera ensortijada de Hermione, gravemente pensativa.

—¿Es así, amor mío? -preguntó ella, conmovida al haber escuchado la postura existencial de Jane Austen, pensando también en ellos mismos- ¿Vinimos a soñar que vivimos? ¿Sólo venimos a creer que estamos?

Con la espalda muy recta, el mismo viento agitó los cabellos negros de Snape. La calle se extendía, y él consideró:

—Pude haber algo de cierto en lo que dices. Estamos tan poco tiempo en el mundo, que muchas veces viene la pregunta de si se está, o se sueña que se está.

El rumor de la llovizna los acompañaba.

—Mi mente se resiste, lo confieso –sonrió ella, con extrañeza-. La muerte no me causa tanto temor como la idea de que mi mente se extinga. Mi mente se mantiene igual o crece, pero alrededor todo cambia, mi cuerpo también lo hará. Soy un testigo de cómo todo decae, incluida yo, pero mi mente no cambia, al contrario. Y puedo penar en futuros o pasados lejanos, o en infinitos, y descubro con sorpresa que yo no duraré tanto.

Charcos en la acera latían con los golpes del rocío.

—Tal es nuestra condición –determinó Snape-. Todo pasa, y cada cual tiene sólo un momento, y seremos olvidados, y vendrán otros. Tuve ideas semejantes a la tuyas al conversar con Miss Cassandra. Ellas nos han aceptado más fácilmente. Es porque no conocen el futuro. Somos un mito para ellas.

La castaña asintió:

—Te confieso que he llegado a pensar en preguntarme si esto es una oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? –quiso saber él.

Hermione se dijo que siempre podía hablar con Snape. Siempre se entendían. Con él podía cruzar más que dos palabras, muchas, y él la comprendería. Podía confiarle sus dudas, sus intereses, como ahora, una inquietud. Volvió a preguntarse cómo fue que pudieron estar lejos por esos meses. Cómo ella se alejó, cómo él no fue tras ella. Y volvió a pensar que fueron los temores de cada cual. Pero volver a estar era recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sí. Oportunidad de vivir –Hermione se encogió de hombros, con leve sonrisa melancólica-. Dejar todo, Severus, quedarnos aquí. En Bath. No sé... ¿No sería agradable abandonar tantos problemas, tantas congojas, liberarse de las cargas? ¿No tendríamos derecho a renunciar a lo que hemos elegido? No por elegirlo no podemos cambiar de opinión.

El viento les trajo algo de rocío.

—Y vivir una vida diferente –murmuro él, a su vez, pues la idea pareció complacerle.

—No digo que lo hagamos, pero... -a ella no le parecía tan mala idea, por lo menos fantasearla- Huir. Tú y yo, Severus. Escondernos, cortar, olvidar. No me sentiría cobarde. Elegiría para mí. Como Jean Austen ha elegido su vida. Pensar que en nuestro mundo podrán arreglárselas sin nosotros, y escapar tú y yo en el tiempo... Poner nuestro amor por encima de lo demás. Preferir defendernos, en vez de defender a otros. Volvernos un recuerdo para ellos, hasta que un día, cuando sean ancianos, Harry y Ron encuentren nuestros borrosos sepulcros en un camposanto otoñal, y sepan que morimos antes de nacer.

Él reflexionó, considerando seriamente la situación.

—El problema es que cada ser está encadenado a su red de sucesos –comentó-. Pertenece a una línea del tiempo, está envuelto en una red por sus actos y su relación con los actos de otros, con los lugares, con la memoria que comparte con otras personas. Si no ha roto su unión con esa cadena, aunque esté en otra época, es atraído por su red como una malla elástica. Como la Linterna está apagada ya no hay Vértice, por lo que nuestra red nos atraerá. Ahora lo hace, aunque no lo percibamos.

Ella aventuró:

—¿Y si quedáramos en un punto medio?

—¿Cómo sería? –la idea de romper con todo, atrajo a Snape; su mirada pareció un poco sorprendida; asombrada de ver otro mundo y de sí mismo, por considerarlo.

—¿Por qué no podemos regresar con la Linterna? -preguntó ella- ¿Encenderla y regresar por el Vértice? Debe seguir abierto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es extremadamente peligroso. Podemos salir a un tiempo alterno. El Vértice fue seguro en tanto cazamos a Hagrid, ya que fuimos por el camino que él abrió. Pero como ya no usa le giratiempo, la Luz del Tiempo puede ser diferente, el camino puede haber cambiado así sea mínimamente. No recomiendo ir por ahí.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿y si encendemos la Linterna, sin entrar al Vértice? ¿No sería una suerte de equilibrio, mantener una frontera, una separación? ¿Hacer que sólo regrese nuestro amigo? Mejor todavía: ¿si rompemos la Linterna Mágica? Creo que la Linterna es el lazo principal con nuestra malla. ¿Estoy equivocada o me la diste para asegurarte que en el peor de los casos, yo pueda regresar?

Snape dio un paso adelante, viendo a lo lejos, a las residencias y los amplios parajes de Bath. Hermione quedó un poco atrás, protegida con el paraguas.

—Claro que te la di por tu seguridad –admitió él-. Pensé que nuestro enemigo era más poderoso que el buen Hagrid, al que enviaron como sacrificable. Voldemort está labrando su propia muerte a punta de torpezas. Desde que nos quedamos juntos decidí anteponer mi vida para protegerte y por eso te di la Linterna, para que si yo moría o me perdía, tú regresaras. Te has dado cuenta de esa y las demás implicaciones. Es imposible ocultarte lo que sea.

—¿Y qué opinas? –la castaña volvió a su punto; dudaba, pero si Severus estaba de acuerdo en tratar de quedarse, ella lo haría.

Y Hermione no le dijo todo. Una de sus inquietudes en la tranquilidad de Bath, fue una realidad que no había pensado y no era posible que Dumbledore no la anticipara, desde años atrás: la casi certeza que Snape podía morir. Ella llevaba un rato con esa alarma creciendo, al escuchar a Jean Austen hablar de las decisiones: _En el fragor de lo que pasa, nadie tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en lo obvio._ ¿A dónde conducían las decisiones de Severus?

Hermione no pensó en sí misma, pero se le hizo obvio como nunca que Snape corría el riesgo de morir, tanto como Harry, y un peligro más constante que el de Harry, porque Snape _convivía_ con Voldemort. La madeja se estrechaba cada vez más; Severus podía verse en un nudo cuando todo se revelara para Voldemort, porque ese momento llegaría. Debía llegar de vencer Harry, y Voldemort tendría qué verse en alguna encrucijada donde Severus saldría a la luz. Él también debía saberlo. Y si Dumbledore podía con toda conciencia sacrificar a Severus, ella, Hermione Granger, no.

Contempló el perfil aguileño de Snape, por donde cruzó una leve sonrisa hacia el cielo de Bath.

—La idea es... hermosa –admitió él- Silenciarnos, huir donde no pueden encontrarnos... Afectaríamos los sucesos en nuestra época al no darles nuestro apoyo, pero no crearíamos paradojas para ellos... Es tentador... Ser anónimos, quedarnos juntos, evitando el peligro de que uno de los dos muera, o ambos. Vivir el uno para el otro... Es una vida completamente diferente, es hermosa –se regocijó, era evidente que lo veía pasar ante sus ojos, y por segundos su mirada se hizo diferente a todos los días; fue un Severus Snape sin tormentas, dichoso-. Yo, vivir para ti, Hermione Granger, vivir... para ti. Para amarte, en el tiempo que tengamos. Verte y saberte, en horas de paz. La idea alegra mi corazón. Ver pasar las mañanas, juntos, tú y yo. Vivir en una casa como esa.

—O en una cabaña, no importa –Hermione jugaba con la idea; no estaba decidida.

Snape en verdad se veía tentado. Era posible lo que ella decía. Lo pensó unos minutos.

—Es una cuestión de qué hacer con el tiempo –concluyó él.

Snape la tomó de la mano, yendo unos pasos allá y le señaló las estrellas, brillos que dominarían la vida de ellos dos y de los vivos en esta hora sobre la Tierra, y las horas que vendrían, miles de vidas, miles de millones de horas, que para esos astros eran menos que un segundo.

—La pregunta es, Hermione Granger, ¡oh, Gryffindor de cabellos ensortijados...! –dijo Snape- ¿Qué harás tú con el tiempo que tienes? En la época que sea, como la bruja poetisa de Bath, te irás del mundo. Así que la pregunta es: ¿cómo será tu pasar por el mundo? Cómo usarás tu tiempo es la cuestión más importante de tu vida. Es la decisión sobre todas las cosas. Lo que ves, la lluvia, los astos no pueden decidir; pero tú, sí. Para ti, nada de esto tiene sentido por sí mismo, excepto el que tú le das. Así, ¿qué sentido le darás, cómo usarás tu tiempo? ¿Será para amar o para odiar? ¿Usarás tu tiempo para destruir o para construir?¿Para entender o no entender? Todos cruzamos la misma noche rumbo a la misma nada; de tus manos escaparán los pétalos y de tus ojos huirán los amaneceres; tu mirada se cerrará a la belleza y algún día pensarás en el misterio del escenario de la vida, ¿por qué fue, para qué fue? Y cuando todo desaparezca para ti, irás a un lugar que tal vez no sea un lugar, que tal vez sea la nada, del que nadie sabe si se regresa. Por eso la única verdad es lo que decides que signifique esto. Podemos escapar de todo, menos de nosotros mismos. Admitirás el hecho de no tener respuestas, si al final del camino tienes lo único que importa: haber estado de acuerdo contigo misma. No haberte traicionado. Haberte sido fiel.

Ella apretó la mano de Severus.

—El sentido que tenemos –lo pensó.

Al cabo de un rato tomó el disco, pasándolo entre sus dedos delgados.

—Si lo rompo nos quedaremos en esta época, pero tendremos la pregunta de si con eso, nos traicionamos.

—¡Piénsalo, Granger! –susurró Snape, en el rocío- También sería triste. Quien viva al final, quedará solo... Solo, con sus recuerdos... Un extranjero... No quiero pensar en ti andando sola por estas aceras, sin pertenecer del todo, sin poder estar, ni poder regresar, ni poder alcanzarme en el tiempo, porque morirás mucho antes que yo vuelva.

Hermione suspiró, mirando al cielo.

—Debemos regresar.

Sintió la mano de Snape estrechar más la suya, lo que la hizo voltear a él:

—Pero te prometo lo siguiente -le aseguró Severus-: estaré para ti. No te abandonaré en el peligro. Intentaré salvar lo que tenemos.

Las facciones de Hermione se llenaron de determinación, de compromiso:

—Yo también te lo prometo –susurró.

Sopló un viento más fuerte, pero cuando pasó el rocío, el paisaje siguió siendo impreciso. Un poco desenfocado.

—¿Lo ves borroso? –la interrogó él- Estamos regresando, no sé si a nuestro tiempo, pero ha comenzado. Por lo que sé, tomará una media hora volver al Sendero del Tiempo.

—Debemos despedirnos de la bruja poetisa –comentó ella.

Snape la tomó de los hombros, llevado por un sacudimiento. Tenían unos minutos.

—¡Déjame contemplarte a esta Luna, de un tiempo desaparecido para nosotros! –admiró los iris marrón de ella, la mirada profunda, llena de emoción-. ¿Sabes, Gryffindor? En esta época o en otra, en cualquier viaje por el tiempo y aunque yo agotara los siglos, nunca encontraría a nadie más maravillosa, que tú, Hermione Granger. Te amaré hasta que el tiempo se agote y los soles se apaguen. Te amaré hasta el final de la luz del tiempo. Hasta la última vuelta de los relojes de arena, la última gota de la clepsidra, la última noche del mundo. Mi amor por ti es el mayor sentido de mi vida.

La castaña le posó una mano en el rostro. La lluvia mojaba menos.

—Mi amor por ti es el sentido de la mía.

Snape le respondió con un dulce beso, en los labios, bajo la lluvia y musitó:

—Tú eres la bruja poetisa...


	15. Tarde borrascosa

Volvieron a la residencia, y en la sala se despidieron de Jane y de Cassandra, quienes lamentando no verlos al otro día, los abrazaron y besaron.

Prometieron darles sus saludos y agradecimientos a su papá, y luego de desearles buen viaje, al bajar a Hagrid y colocarlo en un sofá, un viento o la ilusión de viento, abrió la puerta, borrando la sala mientras Snape, Hermione y ellas se despedían, agitando la mano.

Hermione, Snape y Hagrid aparecieron al aire libre en una hora de luz de tarde, en un sitio amplio semejante a un claro de bosque, donde corría niebla o un éter vaporoso que atravesaba la campiña.

Permanecieron de pie contemplando los alrededores, aunque a unos metros ya no se veía, excepto árboles sacudidos por la ventisca, dispersos.

Hagrid, que había quedado recargado contra un árbol, se esfumó.

—Él regresa primero, porque fue el primero en salir de nuestra época, por usar el giratiempo –aclaró Snape-. Llegaremos con segundos de diferencia; ya no puede emboscarnos. Habrá que buscar curarlo y evitarle ir a Azkabán.

Hermione lo tomó por un brazo; lado a lado estudiaron su alrededor: el paraje desolado, los árboles batiendo. Estaban en el Vértice, pero no se veía, dirigiéndose a su época atravesando este punto intermedio... Hoy, ya no existía Jean Austen. Hacía mucho había sido sepultada... Y frente a ellos cruzaron escenas imprecisas de personas y lugares, sin saberse de qué se trataba. La razón era que como el Vértice se estrechaba, dejaba pasar menos Luz del Tiempo y eso volvía borroso aquel paisaje.

De pronto, la castaña se vio sola. Sorprendida buscó a Snape a un lado y otro, segura que él estaba ahí, pues ambos viajaban con la luz de la Linterna; flotaba arena intangible que no le permitía ver bien, como si estuviera dentro de un reloj de arena en movimiento.

De ese manto emergió un sitio que ella conocía: rieles, un andén, asientos a lo largo, la estructura de una estación.

 _La estación 9 3/4_ , la reconoció.

Llevada por una fuerza dúctil e irresistible, su perspectiva cambió hasta colocarse sobre el andén.

Examinando probó a caminar, notando que podía avanzar sin ser vista... La costumbre la hizo evitar a los viajantes para no chocar con ellos, pero los traspasaba. Quiso saber la razón de estar ahí, por lo que buscando a Snape avanzó hasta darse cuenta que la locomotora estaba en las vías, con alumnos subiendo.

 _¿Es otro día del pasado?_ , se extrañó, _¿es cuando los demás se fueron de vacaciones? Pero el cielo no está nublado..._

¿Y dónde estaba Severus? Más que interesada en saber dónde estaba ella, se dedicó a buscar a él en esa inusual forma incorpórea, hasta darse cuenta que no se encontraba en el pasado... Debía ser uno de esos rebotes de que le habló Snape. Uno que conducía al futuro.

Se detuvo al ver a una persona. Era...

Era _ella_... En el andén, al lado de Ron... Ambos cerca de Ginny, con Harry...

Se veían... _diferentes_... No mucho, pero sí notó el paso de los años en la complexión, como si fueran mayores que hoy, diez años o más...

Despedían a unos niños en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

Pasmada, Hermione se vio de adulta, abrazando a una niña que debía ir a su primer curso en el colegio.

—Te quiero, Rose, hija –se oyó decir.

Se maravilló y enterneció al ver a la niña. ¿Su hija? ¡Rose, como su mamá! No sabía a quién ver de los cuatro, pero se percató que el aspecto de Ron era muy descuidado, con varios kilos de más. Ginny lucía muy bien; Harry... tenía surcos bajo los ojos. Pero, _¿y Snape?_ No pudo creerlo cuando escuchó el segundo nombre del hijo de su mejor amigo, _Severus_ , y añadir:

—... el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

 _¿Qué ocurre?,_ gritó Hermione en su mente. _¿Por qué habla así? ¿Por qué no estoy aquí con Severus? ¿Cuándo ocurre esto?_

 _¿Y dónde está él?_

Y pensando en Severus, lo descubrió: ella estaba ahora en Hogwarts, y Snape caminaba sin ver a nadie, era el futuro pues vio al hijo de Harry y Ginny caminando a clases, vestido con túnica. Ella dejó ir al chico para fijarse en Severus... Su mirada era dura, sus labios curvados hacia abajo, en gesto de amargura, caminando recto, como siempre, pero... sus ojos eran fríos, apagados, con una llama de ira o de inconformidad.

Lo vio en otro lugar, desconociendo cómo lograba trasladarse, si era por azar o existía un propósito, aunque sospechó que la sucesión de sitios se debía a rebotes en el tiempo, sin objetivo, y vio a Severus sentado en un sofá en la oscuridad de un estudio de paredes ocupadas por libreros...

Snape tenía un codo en el descansabrazos y en la mano, una imagen a la altura de su cara, una imagen de movimiento que no atendía, pero Hermione sí... y al acercarse vio que era ella con Ron, el día de su boda... Con desdén, Snape lanzó la imagen lejos, con los dedos, y tomando un vaso con la otra mano dio un trago de whiskey de fuego... Hermione oyó sus pensamientos no claramente, sino a fragmentos lejanos, incluso una frase completa: _Hoy se casó, la he perdido para siempre. Ya puedes recordarla el resto de tu vida, Severus, el mismo tiempo que ella no te recuerde. Merlín me lleve y esto termine de una vez._

La respiración de Hermione aceleró, de miedo y azoro, de un dolor que subía a su garganta, anudándola, intentando comprender en gritos silenciosos: _¿Qué es esto? ¿Pasó, sucederá, puede ocurrir? ¿Es nuestro futuro o futuros alternos? ¿Cómo...?_

La imagen cambió y Hermione se percibió como si flotara, viendo concretarse de las sombras un sitio bien conocido: La Madriguera... Ella se recargaba en Ron, quien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, sentados en un sofá. Debía ser poco después que la niña se fue al oírse decir:

—Nuestra hija comenzó su vida hoy. Qué extraño es no escucharla reír en la casa.

Ron no respondió, excepto darle palmaditas en un brazo.

—Apenas ayer la vi gateando –Hermione se enjugó una lágrima-, ¡no puedo creer que creciera tan rápido!

Ron solamente asintió.

El silencio se hizo molesto a la Hermione testigo. Conocía eso tan bien. Y la que estaba sentada, igual, pues se exasperó:

—¿No puedes hilar _dos_ palabras? –ella alzó la voz, apartándose de él- ¿Ni siquiera hoy que tu hija se fue? ¿Dos palabras es _demasiado_ para ti?

—¡Vas a comenzar otra vez..! –Ron desaprobó con la cabeza, con total fastidio, soltándola y tomándose la cabeza, agobiado.

La escena se diluyó en los huecos de una red y de ellos emergió otra imagen de sí misma, sollozando, sentada en una cama. Ginny a su lado la abrazaba, pero su cuñada desapareció como un fantasma al lado de una ventana, a cuya luz de la tarde blanquecina la Hermione sentada quedó sola, vestida con otra ropa, como si fuera otra tarde taciturna... Se vio así varias veces, sollozando, siempre sollozando.

La testigo de sí misma captó el sentir de la Hermione sentada, diciéndose que era la misma historia de su niñez al conocer a Ron, la misma de su juventud y de su adultez temprana, y ya no estaba su hija para sentirse acompañada, con propósito. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Ron cambiaría, por el hecho de casarse? Sintió lo vano de su creencia de que él asumiría el compromiso de ser mejor para ella. Estos años la sostuvo creer que Ron cambiaría, que ella con su amor lo haría mejorar, que Ron en el fondo tenía mucho por dar y ella lograría hacerlo salir... Pero los años pasaron, y la espera agotó la esperanza, y la esperanza se convirtió en verdad árida, simple, sin profundidad: _No había más. Nunca lo hubo._ Y de frente estaba el tiempo monótono y mudo, la sucesión de los años en el silencio de la mutua incomprensión.

La Hermione testigo, estudiándose, estaba llena de preguntas. _¿Dónde estaba ella?,_ pensó. Estaba en La Madriguera, pero ¿y _ella?_ ¿La que era hoy? ¿Dónde estaban sus planes? ¿Y su tesón en los años de estudiante? Los sueños, las expectativas sobre sí misma, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Terminó de este modo? ¿Dónde perdió el camino? ¿En verdad era ella, esa otra imagen reflejada en un espejo, tocándose las arrugas bajo los ojos y los sueños frustrados?

Pasó en sucesión las reyertas con Ron, se vio exasperada al reclamarle, abrumada por su incapacidad de comunicarse, por su imposibilidad de mostrar emociones y vio cómo sus propias fallas llevaban a Ron a cerrarse más, a sentirse incomprendido, a salir de casa con un portazo furioso. Pensó que ella también había fallado, había amargado la vida a Ron.

Hermione se vio con canas, con gesto amargo en la boca. Preguntándose. A su pesar, recordando a Víktor Krum. Y guardando un mayor secreto.

Cada diciembre, cuando en La Madriguera se colocaba el árbol de Navidad, que su suegra ponía para complacerla, Hermione se disculpaba y de un armario en el piso de arriba tomaba un arcón con piedras verdes y rojas, y al abrirlo veía sus recuerdos.

Era una cita de minutos, cada año. En la media claridad de la habitación repasaba imágenes de antaño. De un ayer perdido.

Hermione tomó los aretes resplandecientes que usó la noche cuando bailó con Snape, en el Gran Salón, hacía... _Hacía casi cuarenta años..._ El viento del invierno corría tras la ventana, cuando los admiró: los aretes estaban nuevos, relucientes en la penumbra... Sus manos no se veían muy cambiadas al tomar y desplegar el collar de aquella noche, cuyas piedras brillaron con el aire de su felicidad al bailar con Snape, en la dicha de saber que se amaban, sin dudas, dejándose llevar... Y con mayor cuidado alzó una mariposa mágica, de las creadas por Snape esa vez, hoy sin vida, que ella levantara del suelo y cuyas alas delicadas todavía mostraban sus llamativos colores rojo y verde...

Y estaba el disco, la Linterna Mágica... Ella contempló, con las luces de Navidad a través del cristal, sus brillos de cuarzo azul, su llave de otras épocas... pero no podía usar la Linterna pues el camino estaba cerrado, hacía mucho que los giratiempos fueron destruidos... De poder usar la Linterna, pensó, abriría su luz y buscaría a Snape. Tal vez ella hoy, era un poco mayor que él, y Snape adoraría verla...

Y se repitió que con Severus Snape se marcharon todos sus sueños.

Aquel arcón era el guardián de sus anhelos perdidos. De los fragmentos de su vida esfumados no supo cuándo, dándose cuenta de estar perdidos una noche que quiso buscarlos; era el tesoro del recuerdo de horas pasadas, alimentadas con ilusión y verdad. De verdad y pasión en grado perfecto. Tan perfecto, tan crucial, que todavía amaba a Snape... Snape, quien ya no estaba más...

Y entonces, con cuidado, sacó su mayor tesoro, que colocó en una palma: dos pétalos, tan secos y frágiles que se desharían con los dedos... Un par de pétalos de rosa... Ella los había encapsulado invisiblemente con magia, una magia que hacía mucho no aplicaba... Porque sus sueños se los llevó la vida cuando perdió el control de ella, donde pasaba los días escribiendo una obra que nunca vería la luz, porque la escribía para sí. Porque su vida, al irse su hija, fue el golpe demoledor del horizonte, donde se condenó a una medianía.

Tocó apenas los dos pétalos de rosa... Casi transparentes, de color pálido, tenues, delicados en alas de mariposas que volaron para morir con sus más caras ambiciones de ser, de amar, de ser amada, de ser una persona plena. Y se recordó en otra noche: Se vio a sí misma en la ceremonia de los diplomas. Pensó que de regresar no dejaría a Snape irse del Gran Salón. Lo alcanzaría por los pasillos, corriendo en la mañana de su vida para decirle que lo amaba, para pedirle que no se reprimiera. Tampoco lo dejaría irse sin haberlo besado. Lo haría, aunque el colegio y el mismo Snape se escandalizaran.

En ese rato que se concedía cada año, donde recordaba para asegurarse de conservar ese aire el año siguiente, una melodía llegó a ella... ¡El vals, en el Gran Salón...! Se escuchó riendo, volvió a ver la mirada de él. ¡Aquella noche parecía tan cercana...!, se extrañó. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? ¡Pero era como si hubiera ocurrido ayer...! ¿Habría alguna forma, más allá de las imágenes de su corazón, de abrir el sendero del tiempo y volver con Snape a aquellas noches lluviosas de las vacaciones? Si pudiera volver a ese tiempo o encontrar a Severus hoy, aunque fuera unos segundos, correría a él para decirle cuánto lo extrañaba, para decirle que la vida entera no fue suficiente para olvidarlo. ¡Preguntarle si todavía la amaba, aunque ella sabía que sí...! Pero los ensueños de amor fallidos son ángeles oscuros, cuyas alas levantan un viento de saetas crueles en nuestras almas. No hay nada más allá de los deseos, únicamente los anhelos en puentes rotos, y el silencio sin final.

Escuchó a Ron llamarla desde la sala de La Madriguera, para que bajara a celebrar con su madre, con Ginny, Harry y Charlie. Al pensar en lo que seguía, ella pensó tomar el arcón y salir a mitad de la noche, para alejarse, para perderse y nunca volver. ¡A donde fuera, no importaría! De cualquier modo en ninguna ciudad brillante encontraría a Snape.

Y pensó que tal vez el amor era una mentira, una bella ilusión que la vida otorga para transitar sobre un abismo para no ver el otro abismo, el del final del camino, y poder llegar a él estando de acuerdo con la nada, a cambio de llevarse algunos rayos de sol. Pero Hermione Granger llevaba dentro de sí la nada anticipada, el dolor de no haber elegido bien y darse cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde. Pensó en quemar los pétalos, bajar y colocar sus cenizas en una copa de vino rojo y beberlo de un trago, deseando que la sangre del amor perdido se mezclara con la suya, esperando que se transformara en veneno y le concediera el don de olvidar o de morir.

Respondió que ya bajaba, y con los pétalos en la mano a Hermione se le escapó un sollozo. Se cubrió los ojos. Todavía amaba a Snape. Su amor por él le estrujó el corazón. Sentirlo tan presente y saberlo inalcanzable, sentir que él no la amaba. _¿Por qué?,_ se dijo, sintiendo que la pregunta ya no tenía sentido. _¿Por qué siempre tuve qué colocarme en la posición de llorar?_

Sin Snape, así como le sucedió a él sin Hermione, todo lo demás fue un simulacro, una mala copia, magia desdibujada, el remedo de un ensueño, una daga clavada por haber perdido a su alma gemela, a la persona con quien mejor se comprendía y con existía magia suavemente. Dolor por haber extraviado al amor de su vida. Al final de sus caminos separados ninguno de los dos tuvo lágrimas suficientes para llorar la pérdida.

La imagen se borró y boquiabierta en sus labios rojos, Hermione se quitó un mechón de la frente que salía de la gorra crochet, cabellos removidos por el viento de las horas que sacudían su túnica, preguntándose, alarmada: _¿Por qué no estoy con Severus? ¿Dónde se encuentra él? ¿Por qué vi ese mal sueño?_

Estaba de vuelta en el paraje boscoso. Buscó a Snape con la mirada como tratando de respirar, necesitada de abrazarlo, entre la ventisca impregnada con arena que emborronaba un árbol más allá y el arrancar drástico de sus hojas. _¿Dónde estás?_

Fue a un árbol, al vislumbrar la espalda de él y sus cabellos en un manchón oscuro, aunque el viento no los agitaba.

Descubrió que él tenía las manos en la cintura, observando una lápida. Al acercarse para contarle lo visto, preocupada, se sintió tomada de un brazo. Volteó. Era Severus.

Al mirar al árbol donde iba, él ya no estaba. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Pueden haber desfases de tiempo –aclaró él, sosteniéndole el brazo-, no tiene importancia, estamos regresando juntos.

—Y... ¿qué veías? –preguntó intranquila, llevando en mente lo anterior.

El viento sopló más fuerte, porque el tiempo aceleraba. Los árboles se doblaban; un rayo de luz dejó ver un camino soleado, solitario, a varios metros. Estaban en un cementerio.

—Es la tumba de mi madre –hizo leve presión para llevarla de ahí-, no tiene interés.

Aunque Snape no la sujetaba con fuerza, ella se zafó de un tirón, más ofendida por la burda excusa que por otro motivo, y abiertamente alarmada.

Molesto, él quedó de pie mientras Hermione fue a la sepultura.

Otro choque de viento y Hermione, azorada, con lágrimas en los ojos, leyó la lápida.

La castaña, con los ojos anegados, estupefacta y llena de dolor giró hacia él:

— _¡Severus...!_ –y el grito se sumó al viento, alzando ecos y removiendo las hojas.

—¡Ven, Hermione! –insistió el, tendiéndole la mano- ¡Si estamos cerca, regresaremos de igual modo!

Pero la castaña se sentía clavada al suelo. El vendaval aumentaba; giró de nuevo a la lápida, trastornada, horrorizada:

SEVERUS SNAPE

1960 – 1998

SLYTHERIN

Snape fue a ella y por la espalda, la tomó por los hombros.

—Hemos visto futuros alternos –dijo él-. Esto...

Ella no lo dejó seguir, pues volteó y lo abrazó, angustiada. El miedo del futuro la atenazó. Y más que miedo, fue dolor. Un dolor enorme y desesperación. Su corazón le decía que esto era lo más probable. La mayor parte de los futuros vistos implicaba que él no estaba. No que se hubieran separado. Sino que él no vivía.

— _¡Severus!_ –sollozó ella, desconsolada, hundiendo el rostro en el tórax de él, llena del dolor de perderse el uno al otro- ¡Severus, no me digas que vas a irte! ¡Si eso es verdad yo prefiero morir ahora! ¡He visto lo que puede pasar, no quiero eso! ¡Mejor huyamos! ¡Aunque fuera poco tiempo el que estemos juntos! ¡Lo prefiero!

La amarga tristeza de Hermione dolió a Snape más que ninguna herida previa. La rodeó con un brazo, igual con el otro, pero también tomando su cabeza. _¡Dulce Granger!,_ pensó él. _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

—Hermione, no... -pero no supo qué añadir.

Algo en Snape siempre le dijo que él no saldría bien de todo esto. Que terminada la misión no tendría mayor razón para seguir vivo. Y la perspectiva lo consolaba, no era triste, le daba paz en las largas noches amargas de Cokeworth. Pero ahora, Hermione le era lo más preciado e incluso su tono un poco inocente de expresarse, lo enamoraba de ella.

¿Cómo iba a responderle, si ese futuro también a él le era lo más probable? ¿Debía seguir su propia tentación de abandonar? Hoy podía ser relativamente sencillo renunciar porque estaban juntos, pero de perderla de verdad no sería lo mismo. ¿Se debe seguir lo correcto o seguir el corazón? La muerte es lo que sigue, cuando el amor no basta.

El vendaval aumentó. Apenas eran visibles los árboles y la lápida frente a ellos. Se arrodillaron frente a frente, él la tomó por los hombros. El cielo palpitó en el horizonte.

—¡No tengo respuesta! –sacudido por dentro, habló fuerte para hacerse oír- ¿Qué puedo decirte, excepto que si eso es cierto decirte que me perdones, que trates de hacer otra vida? ¡Nada de lo que diga bastará!

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello escondiendo el rostro en un hombro de él. Hojas y arena revoloteaban alrededor.

—¡Tú me has dicho que podemos decidir! –sollozó la castaña- ¡Decide vivir! ¡Decide quedarte conmigo! ¡No tenemos que huir, pero decide estar!

—Hermione, ¡eso no depende de mí!

—¡Depende de lo que decidas! –se apartó de él, volviendo a acomodarse el cabello- ¿Recuerdas? ¡Si no hay un sentido, tampoco hay un destino! ¡No estamos atados a nada! ¡El propósito es lo que tú decidas!

Ella lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo, de modo que él cayó sentado y ella quedó de rodillas, sujetándolo.

—¡Lo que debes hacer es jurarme que no te dejarás morir! –exigió, vehemente- ¡Tú tienes esa semilla, renuncia a ella! ¡Júrame que no te dejarás llevar por la fatalidad! _¡Júramelo, Severus Snape, júramelo!_

Él dudaba. La pulsión por su propio final era fuerte.

De rodillas frente a él, Hermione señaló la lápida:

—¡Decide que esto no será! ¡Decide que estarás conmigo cuando la hora del peligro final se acerque! ¡Decide que contarás conmigo! ¡Decide que no querrás abandonarme! ¡Si no es así, sabe que me condenarás al resto de mi vida, sin perdonarte!

—Hermione...

—¡Alejémonos! –lo tomó de la mano, levantándose- ¡Rechazo ese futuro! ¡Yo lo rechazo! ¡Yo no dejaré que eso sea!

Ella llevó a Snape de la mano en el vendaval terregoso de árboles distantes. Alcanzaron el último que se veía y Severus se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del sauce y abrazó a Hermione, estrechándola contra él.

Abrazó a Hermione, su cuerpo grácil, su talante indefenso y a la vez combativo. Él recargó la cabeza en el árbol, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas en su garganta, con los ojos secos.

—Nada está escrito, Severus –le dijo ella, secándose los ojos.

El viento se redujo, hasta volverse un soplo apenas perceptible.

Llegó un silencio, la calma, y súbitamente hojas secas cayeron sobre ellos, y éstas se acompañaron de llovizna en el cielo gris. Era el clima de Escocia. Estaban a poco de regresar.

Frente a ellos, cayeron gotas esporádicas haciendo un ruido de golpeteo.

Hermione alzó la cara hacia Snape:

—¿Podemos decidir? ¿Podemos cambiar el mundo con nuestras decisiones?

—Podemos cambiar el mundo con nuestras decisiones –aceptó él, asintiendo- ¿Sabes cuál es mi temor? Temo que acabaré haciendo lo que tú quieras –admiró los ojos de ella, su mirada clara- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? ¿No? ¿Cuánto llevo sin decírtelo?

—Tal vez un siglo –respondió ella-. O unas horas, es lo mismo.

—Te amo.

Ella asintió, con dulce terquedad, aprobando la actitud de él.

—Bien -asintió ella-. Entonces, decidamos que nuestro futuro sea esto.

Y rodeando su nuca con los brazos, lo besó en la boca.


	16. Cuando te espero

Hermione y Snape se pusieron de pie tomándose de una mano, en un corredor de Hogwarts iluminado por una mañana nublada, filtrada en una de las grandes ventanas.

Era el corredor del primer piso, cerca del Patio de Transformaciones. Agua tranquila corría al otro lado de los vitrales.

Hagrid estaba a unos pasos, bocarriba, todavía inconsciente, respirando sin agitación. Y pensando qué hacer con él, escucharon pasos acercándose, unos más ligeros que otros, todos rápidos, de tres personas que Hermione y Snape, soltándose, reconocieron conforme la luz grisácea de la mañana los reveló, preocupados y veloces.

Primero llegó Dumbledore extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos, seguido por un Shacklebolt de ropa colorida, muy serio y...

—¡Harry! –rio Hermione, corriendo hacia él.

El chico se apresuraba tenso, pero sonriente y se dieron un abrazo en tanto los demás se reunían.

Snape explicó la situación con media voz a los otros dos magos, que no daban crédito y a ratos miraban al inconsciente Hagrid, honrosamente apoyado contra una columna por Dumbledore, quien hizo algunas preguntas a Snape; Schacklebolt repitió lo que ya había explicado a Albus y al cabo de intercambiar impresiones, tanto el auror como el director salieron velozmente, llevándose al semigigante.

El otro encuentro no terminó tan pronto: un vistazo a los amigos en discusión y Severus los dejó hablando, pues lo hacían con talante grave, así como con la negativa de un ruborizado y furioso Gryffindor a mirarlo.

Como no podía alejarse mucho de Hermione, Snape optó por ser discreto y salió al Patio Cuadrado, protegido con el _Impervius_ hasta colocarse en otro grupo de arcos para dejarlos hablar, pero sin dejarla sola. Dudaba que Potter fuera de gran ayuda si había otro problema.

Listo a actuar, los atendía discretamente a ratos, ellos borrosos a través del ventanal, gesticulando, moviendo las manos hacia ellos y a otros lados, sin dejar de verse, Harry parando, alejándose y regresando para continuar, Hermione paciente pese a las exasperaciones de su amigo, volviendo a hablar con él, y la castaña con ocasional vehemencia.

Snape se dispuso a pasar tiempo e hizo bien, porque aquella conversación se prolongó; no quiso interrumpirla por Hermione, pues evidentemente ella necesitaba tratar temas importantes relacionados con Hagrid y con la misión del trío.

Al cabo de una hora llegó el mediodía húmedo; el cristal bañado por la llovizna mostró borrosamente a Harry dando un paso atrás, como tratando de alejarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo con un abrazo, que su amigo devolvió asintiendo; luedo se alejó.

Snape regresó al umbral, cruzando el patio; no había dejado de llover imperceptiblemente. Escocia en esta época del año ve caer el cielo sobre sí. Snape reparó en los charcos esparcidos por la hierba, saltando con las gotas que los tocaban, cuando Hermione apareció en el umbral, apoyada en un marco, diciéndole con cariño como si lo echara de menos por esta hora de no verlo:

—Hola...

Snape fue a ella cruzando el patio, yendo de atender la hierba encharcada a la sonrisa coqueta de Granger y su apoyarse en el umbral.

—Miss Granger.

—No me digas que vas de vuelta con eso –rio ella, amable, sin perder su sonrisa, extendiendo la mano hacia él–. Discúlpame por hacerte esperar tanto, pero... ahora te cuento.

Hermione le apretó la palma con calidez y confianza que tocó la respiración de Snape, conmocionándola.

—No espere nada –afirmó él– ¿Todo bien?

—Ajá –le sonrió ella, tirando de su mano, llevándolo de vuelta al corredor.

Lo tomó por las dos manos, pidiéndole trasladarse a otra parte del castillo.

Con un pase de Snape aparecieron en el corredor del tercer piso, con sus sucesivas ventanas de cristales levemente enrejados, empotrados en amplios nichos intercalados por cuadros, armaduras y otras piezas históricas, que se alejaban bajo los arcos redondos.

Hermione se sentó en uno de esos grandes nichos, a la luz nebulosa de la tarde, acompañada por el siseo de la lluvia.

De pie, Snape se recargó de costado en la orilla de la bóveda, en cuyo fondo cercano se hallaba el cristal y así cada ventana, en ambas direcciones, dejando pasar la luz.

—Me informaron que Tonks y Shacklebolt atraparon al que planificó el ataque contra ti –le anunció Snape.

Ella no manifestó conmoción, pero sí curiosidad.

—¿Quién fue? –preguntó ella, reflexiva.

—Rabastan Lestrange –comento él–. Fue idea suya solamente. Por ello no supe nada por otras vías. Creyó rendir un servicio y sometió a Hagrid. Ya se buscaba a Lestrange por otras causas imperdonables. Desde hoy, está recluido en Azakabán.

La chica lo sondeó:

—¿Entonces, podemos irnos?

—Dumbledore me ha pedido que permanezcamos en el colegio hasta mañana en la noche –él se encogió de hombros–. Haciendo cuentas, entre lo que llevamos en Hogwarts más el desfase en el tiempo por ir al pasado, han transcurrido casi cinco días.

—No entiendo –se extrañó ella–, si ya lo tienen, ¿por qué debemos seguir en el castillo?

—Los esclavos con iniciativa no sirven –Snape sonrió torcidamente–. Se defienden diciendo que actúan para servir mejor a su amo, pero no existen para eso. Se espera que no piensen excepto para cumplir mejor con sus órdenes. Voldemort debe tildar de torpe a Rabastan. Se le está interrogando para saber si tuvo más ideas geniales. Hagrid podrá decir lo que sabe, cuando se restableca. Filch ha sido puesto en libertad.

Hermione lo pensó:

—Parece ser que este asunto se resolvió en parte.

—Yo diría que sí –asintió el–. Incluso diría que está resuelto. El Lestrange no es de grandes ideas.

—De acuerdo –asintió la castaña, tomándolo de la mano, emocionada–, ¡gracias por lo que has hecho por mí! Te debo...

—No me debes nada.

Ella asintió:

—Y yo debo contarte.

El la soltó, tranquilo, pero con la leve desazón de sentir que, ya sin peligro, deberían alejarse mutuamente.

La castaña recogió las piernas, cubriéndoselas con la falda, acomodándose al sentarse dentro del asiento improvisado del nicho donde cabrían tres personas. Volteando hacia el ancho cristal empañado, dijo sin más, sonriendo:

—Hablé con Harry sobre ti y sobre mí.

Por la impresión que recibió con esas palabras, a Snape se le olvidó decir lo que fuera.

Hermione veía el vitral iluminado por la tarde fría, en la intimidad del corredor, en tono sereno y amable, complacido, al decir:

—Le conté lo sucedido con el pobre Hagrid y respondí a sus preguntas. Nada llamativo en eso, excepto, claro, su estar sorprendido por tus cuidados... Entonces me preguntó si tenía problemas con Ron. No quise mentirle, ¿para qué? ¿Notaste que Dumbledore se dio cuenta que nos tomábamos de la mano? –rio, divertida.

Snape asintió, colocándose un puño en la cintura. Ser descubierto por Dumbledore era de las treinta mil situaciones que no le inquietaban. Ella siguió:

—Harry no me creía cuando le dije que terminé con Ron. Yo le expliqué que se puede amar, pero que otras veces quieres amar y por eso forzas a alguien a que cumpla con tu necesidad. O te engañas pensando que cumples con lo que él necesita. Como no es la persona correcta, chocas y te reconcilias, parece que tienes una relación, pero no es así. Es la costumbre de discutir. Estar al lado no siempre significa estar _juntos_.

Snape lo dijo, paladeando la expresión, pero con voz grave:

—Tú yo estamos... _juntos._

Lo pensó para volverlo a saborear: _Granger y yo... juntos..._

La castaña asintió, examinándose las manos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó por la mente de Snape; sus labios estaban un poco más rojos por el frío del pasillo:

—... tú yo estamos juntos, así exactamente, y entonces me preguntó: "¿Ya no estás enamorada de Ron?" "No, Harry, creo que no estuve enamorada de él. Como te dije confundí un hábito con el amor", por lo cual él quiso saber más, es comprensible, somos como hermanos y me dijo muy extrañado: "¿Hay alguien más, Herms, estás enamorada de alguien más?" Y yo no vi por qué ocultarle la verdad –se apartó un mechón rebelde–, yo no tengo nada que ocultar –miró a Severus a los ojos, con tono convencido–, y le respondí: "Yo estoy enamorada de Snape."

Pese a lo sucedido últimamente, Snape se asombró. ¿Hermione estaba asumiendo públicamente sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué el mundo se sentía de cabeza repentinamente?

La chica siguió hablando en el mismo tono, llevando la mirada por las facciones de Severus, quien sentía sus barreras desplomarse: _Yo estoy enamorada de Snape.._. No podía decirse que él lo desconociera, pero escucharlo de ella fue distinto. Lo hizo sentir más _real_. Escucharlo de ella, lo sacudió.

—Hermione Granger... –la interrumpió, él, asimilando la frase– ¿Sabes lo que me acabas de decir?

—... claro que lo sé, mi amor –asintió ella, extrañada, tomándole una mano, mirándola, siguiendo con lo suyo, con ese tono casi desenfadado–, yo estoy enamorada de ti, ¡qué preguntas haces! Te quiero, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, y al principio creí que Harry se marcharía, pero seguimos hablando, bueno, qué te digo, está conmocionado, no lo culpes, lo tuyo y lo mío...

 _¡Lo tuyo y lo mío...!_ Otro estremecimiento recorrió a Severus pues, al ella exponerle sus sentimientos de esa manera y seguramente sin darse cuenta, Hermione Granger terminó de atar los lazos que los unían.

Snape no pudo seguir de pie... Ellos podían haber hecho lo que hicieron hasta hoy, pero que Hermione lo asumiera de ese modo, era... era un aceptar un riesgo... Hermione se arriesgaba por él...

Se sentó al lado de la castaña, dejando su palma entre las manos de la chica, que con ambas le oprimía y acariciaba los dedos, atendiéndolos con cariñosa naturalidad... Dijo más, pero él no oyó bien, con respecto a cómo manejó el shock de Potter.

Y así, con una mano acariciada por ella, en el pasillo del tercer piso, contemplando las pestañas de Hermione, la curva de su boca bermellón, en el murmullo de la llovizna Severus Snape terminó de atar su vida a la de Hermione Granger.

Ella calló un momento, acariciando la mano de él, sosteniéndola en una palma, recorriéndola con la otra. Y en ese nicho de un corredor de Hogwarts acariciado por la lluvia, Hermione y Snape se volvieron una pareja... Habían bailado un vals de encuentros y desencuentros, de arrebatos y de dolores, y llegaban a este punto con la cercanía íntima de quienes se hablan también sin palabras, habiéndose mostrado de todas las formas que uno era importante para el otro, sin importar lo accidentado que pudiera ser...

Así como el cielo se abrió, Snape abrió la mano, soltando sus temores y recibiendo el juego de los dedos de Hermione en los suyos... Snape tomó las manos de ella y las acarició con delicadeza, y sintió que era así, como una promesa muda, por estar con Hermione, por la combinación exacta de sus formas de ser.

Con otra persona podría hacer lo mismo, pero nunca sería igual.

—... Honestamente le costó un poco, mucho, creo yo –dijo Hermione–, debe seguir en pasmo porque es un cambio radical en sus impresiones sobre ti, yo lo hice por cariño hacia él, pero, ¿sabes, mi amor? Si él no te acepta me va a doler, pero yo te elegiré a ti –posó en su propia mejilla, la mano de Snape–, bueno, sí, no lo abandonaré, pero tampoco dejaré que nada me separe de ti, sólo que tú quieras, pero creo que no querrás, no, no creo, porque si me amas debes pensar como yo, que este día y medio que nos resta solos es muy poco tiempo, ojalá fuera el inicio de las vacaciones, haber empezado así como estamos ahora, pero, qué hacer, señor necio...

El alud cariñoso de las reflexiones de Hermione fue un suave relámpago que cruzó a Snape en la brizna de, porque no sintió que hubiera otro sitio donde él quisiera estar. Excepto ahí, tocando una mejilla de Hermione. En cualquier otro nicho de la vida diferente a éste, la luz no sería la misma, ni sería igual de fresca la inagotable lluvia.

Snape deseó que todo mundo supiera que estar junto a Hermione era... _perfecto_... El sitio correcto, la persona adecuada, las caricias perfectas para él y las palabras justas.

 _Es magia de una sola vez en la vida,_ pensó.

Las antorchas del castillo se encendieron tempranamente. Las teas brillosas se proyectaron en río por el corredor, pero con la influencia de la tarde gris crearon un contraste de frío y calidez.

—Y eso fue lo que le dije... ah... también... –añadió– Le dije que lo que siento por ti no era nuevo para mí. Le dije... –se sonrojó un poco– que descubrí hace tiempo sentir mucho por ti. Un día del año pasado yo comencé a buscarte con la mirada y después a... esperarte... y al verte me emocionaba y entonces un día me prometí que lo sabrías, porque... sentía que te ocurría igual conmigo... –la mirada marrón fuego de Hermione se clavó en los ojos de él– ¿Es cierto, o estoy equivocada? Quiero pensar que sí, que la vez que nos encontramos en la escalera nos dijimos esto mismo.

Snape pensó en todas las veces que no dijo sus sentires, ni para bien, ni para mal, ni para mejor, sino siempre callando para peor y cómo eso lo acosó por años. No debía volver a hacerlo.

La tomó por los dedos:

—Estas en lo cierto –asintió–. De siempre nos hemos dicho que nos amamos. Al inicio me era difícil aceptarlo, pero buscaba verte, cuando no me veías. Los sentimientos se acumularon en mí hasta invadirme de pies a cabeza. Te volviste totalmente importante para mí, hasta dar un vuelco a mi vida. _Te amo_ –y al decirlo, su corazón se inflamó–. Te amo, te amo desde hace mucho, Hermione Granger...

—¿Me amas? –ella cobró un acento melancólico.

Snape descubrió que declararlo lo hacía sentir más enamorado, y que rendirse por amor era una victoria.

—Te amo, te adoro, eres mi sueño –insistió él– Te juro que sin ti no soy. Mi vida está tan llena de ti que sin ti no viviría. En mi corazón, siempre te espero.

Hermione oprimió la mano de él ambas palmas, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Yo también, Severus, cuando te espero! –confesó ella, con un leve brillo en los ojos– ¡Cuando te espero, sueño contigo!

"¡Cuando te espero, mi amor!", añadió, desde su limpio corazón. "¡Cuando te espero, el tiempo se detiene, del cielo no cae lluvia, y la Luna acompaña mi esperanza! ¡Los relojes no significan nada, tal vez una promesa, la de verte otra vez!"

Snape la besó en las mejillas, varias veces en sus labios ansiosos, el beso abarcó su boca y en esa caricia dulce, sonrojada, Snape ya no tuvo sitio a dónde ir... No tuvo más qué desear, excepto a Hermione...

Se besaron, sentados en la bóveda. Snape le acarició los brazos, ella lo tomó por los hombros, acariciándose repetidamente, hasta quedar con las cabezas bajas y los dedos entralazados.

Sin doltarla de una mano, Snape llevó otra al interior de su saco.

—Lo olvidaba... Cuando Jane Austen se despidió de nosotros y nos abrazó –comentó él–, me dio esta caja.

Le mostró una pequeña caja nagra, de nácar.

—Qué mujer tan especial –opinó la castaña-. Me di cuenta que le gustaste a Cassandra.

—No me di cuenta -indagó, biscando abrir el objeto-. ¿Te molestó?

—No, ¿por qué? –sonrió ella–. Tú eres mío.

Snape abrió la caja ambas manos.

—La señorita Austen es muy inteligente –añadió Snape–, creo que se dio cuenta de lo nuestro. O es posible que seamos evidentes.

Al ver el contenido, Hermione se sorprendió.

—Mientras te esperaba en el patio –explicó él–, le engarcé mi trozo de prisma.

Snape tomó una mano de Hermione, y en el dedo anular poco a poco le deslizó un anillo.

—¡Severus...! –susurró Hermione.

Ella cerró la mano, regalando a Snape una mirada de amor y un poco de conmoción.

—Estaré para ti, Hermione –prometió él–. Mientras quieras el anillo, lo lleves en la mano o lo tengas contigo, seré de ti.

La castaña lo tomó del rostro, besándolo en los labios.

Ella recordó y buscó en su bolsillo.

—¡Oh, Cassandra me hizo un regalo... debieron ponerse de acuerdo cuando las dejamos solas...!

Lo ocultó en su mano, le añadió su trozo de prisma y con un pase _Transformo_ , lo tendió a Snape: una cadena donde el prisma quedó engastado. Y se lo colocó, quedando bajo la casaca.

—¿Estamos casados? –preguntó la castaña, viéndose el adorno en el dedo.

Snape sonrió torcidamente, cínico:

—No tan rápido, chicuela -y añadió con falso desdén-. Te estoy jurando amor eterno, nada más.

—¡Nada más! –rio ella, saltando al suelo.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano, luciendo la sortija en su dedo.

—¡Te amo! -le sonrió ella- ¿Sabes que me siento donde debo estar? ¡Iría a cualquier lugar, al fin del mundo, pero contigo! ¡Severus, te amo!

—Yo te amo a ti... Hermione –respondió Snape, en su adusta profundidad.

Hermione caminó veloz llevando a Severus del brazo.

—Dime, ¿tienes hambre? Yo, la verdad...

—También -sonrió.

Andando, ella lo estudió con curiosidad, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué haremos esta noche?

Snape la admiró de arriba abajo:

—Creo que lo sabremos.

Se alejaron por el corredor, lleno de los breves ecos de la voz de Hermione, en el apagado rumor del agua.

 _¿Por qué,_ pensó Severus, _me siento reconciliado con la vida?_ No pudo explicárselo. Podía ser que ahora amaba la vida a través de alguien más. O tal vez la respuesta de Snape era distinta.

La respuesta era que, al encontrar el amor, es la vida quien nos ama... a través de otra persona.


	17. Bésame en la oscuridad

Para agrado de los hambrientos viajeros, la elfina supervisada por Shacklebolt y Dumbledore les envió alimentos a la Sala Común. Hermione no quiso ocupar la silla de algún profesor, pero sí acomodarse frente a Snape en la mesa del podio. Pasadas las movidas últimas horas, hablaron hasta el final, cuando Snape le tocó la nariz con una servilleta, haciéndola reír.

Al caer la tarde caminaron por el Hogwarts solitario, pasando frente a aulas silenciosas... En uno de los puentes superiores, observaron la lluvia caer... Ella con el paraguas, él protegido con el hechizo, sin hablar, lado a lado, pensando.

Superadas las travesías, callaban en el temporal, como gozándose en silencio o compartiéndolo como hacen dos enamorados... Un callar unido, un hablar sin palabras. Una sola , que no apaga la inclemencia de tiempo, sino que la aviva como en ellos: en soplo de estacones que los lanzaba a tomarse de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

Entrelazando los dedos, y a Hermione le sorprendía la naturalidad con que él la llevaba... Así observaron la arquitectura de Hogwarts desde uno de los puentes al aire libre: contra el cielo en nubarrón y la neblina en el bosque, el velo de gotas sesgadas caía sobre baluartes y alrededor de ambos, sobre las construcciones a diferentes tamaños: las dependencias vacías, las mudas torres grisáceas terminadas en pico, otros puentes, las torres altas, las alas del castillo con sus ventanas de madera cerradas con postigos o de coloridos vitrales, las almenas esquineras y murallas.

Snape pasaba los dedos por la mano de Hermione: la suavidad de su piel, la forma de sus dedos, eran una maravilla para él. Hermione hacía lo mismo o abandonaba su mano en la cuadrada de él. Los encharcamientos saltaban en gotas y ondas entrecruzándose, devolviendo el reflejo en movimiento de ambos.

Así transcurrió la tarde callada, hasta que volvieron dentro y caminaron por los pisos de arriba, por el sexto y el séptimo. Hogwarts en esas condiciones era un museo que valía la pena ver en el arte que guardaba, en los detalles de su decorado en piedra.

La noche cayó en manto que oscureció el cielo sin Luna, ni estrellas, y en la Torre del Reloj sonaron siete campanadas que recorrieron el castillo, anunciando la noche también en los tejados de Hogsmeade, que se regía por el reloj de Hogwarts... Las teas faltantes se encendieron en las galerías del colegio, y Hermione y Snape caminaron en su luz recóndita, por los callados arcos cincelados...

Ocuparon uno de los asientos de roca, cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor. Los vitrales se iluminaban por el destello de lejanos relámpagos.

Hermione se levantó, parándose frente a Snape.

—Sería conveniente descansar –opinó ella.

La noche, la soledad... _Ella... Los dos solos..._

—¿En verdad quieres dormir? –pregunto Snape, con voz más ronca, debido a otra emoción.

—Depende –le respondió ella, seria-. ¿Vas a dejarme sola esta noche?

—No podría.

Ella sonrió, con aire de convencimiento.

—Así que te gustaría soñar conmigo.

—Soñar, sin dormir.

Snape la abrazó del talle, besándola en una mejilla, y Hermione miró los labios del profesor:

—¿Cómo si fuera la primera vez? –susurró ella.

—Como si lo fuera –prometió él-. Siempre es como la primera vez.

Se besaron dulcemente en la boca. Las nubes se abrieron por unos segundos, mostrando el titilar de las estrellas en lo alto, en sonido de pequeñas campanadas... Las mismas que resonaron en las sienes de Snape al levantarse cuando Hermione extendió el brazo y lo tomó, con la mano donde llevaba el anillo, y giró con sonrisa voluntariosa, satisfecha y amorosa... Llevándolo con ella hacia los castillos que les faltaba conocer...

En otro de los pasajes, Snape tomó a la derecha, conduciendo a su vez a una sorprendida Hermione, quien quiso saber:

—¡Oh! ¿Vamos a...?

—Sí, vamos a.

La expectación creció al volver a abrazarse al pie de las escaleras de la Torre donde estaba la habitación de Snape, rodeados de sombras, pero bañados por la luz de las teas siseantes en las gradas que subían. Snape la cargó con ambos brazos, subiendo por las gradas. A medio camino se besaron de nuevo, pero con un poco más de prisa, y hablaron de ciertas promesas para la noche.

Entraron a la habitación, que Snape cerró con un pase, bajando a Hermione al piso, para hacerla caminar hacia atrás hacia el lecho a toques de besos, en la habitación a oscuras excepto por un pequeño hogar encendido por Snape con magia, acompañados con el crepitar de los leños, Hermione desabotonando la casaca de su profesor y Snape a ella la túnica...

Por una rendija de la cortina, la luz de afuera hecha de relámpagos mudos y de ventanas iluminadas del castillo, se colaba en brillo por la habitación de Snape, que Hermione conocía de pasadas noches.

Mas esta noche era distinta... Esta noche era... como si estuvieran casados... O prometidos...

Besándose y desabotonándose mutuamente, en la mano de Hermione el anillo de piedra mágica brillaba por los reflejos, al abrir la camisa de Snape, dejando ver la roca que él llevaba sobre el firme tórax.

Snape la cargó nuevamente, hasta el lecho, donde terminó de quitarle las prendas, hasta revelar la piel de Hermione, que recorrió con besos, de la cabeza a los pies, arrancando suspiros a la castaña.

Tembloroso, delicadamente Snape colocó bocarriba a una jadeante Hermione, entre las sábanas de lino gris.

La chica dio paso a la tensa excitación de él, que parecía estallas... Snape la recorrió poco a poco, intimamente, lanzando breves gemidos, contemplando la mirada de ella, envuelto en su cálida humedad deseosa... Snape se sintió tensar más y crecer en su placer, lo que ella percibió, desprendiéndole un gemido largo.

Él llegó tan lejos a donde lo llevó su necesidad de estar en ella, y remordiendo levemente el labio inferior de la chica, sin temor, en aquel Snape en el que se convertía por ella, le musitó:

— _Te amo... Te amo..._

Hermione asintió y le respondió lo mismo, jadeante, empezando a moverse al mismo compás, completamente unidos.

La noche se desplazó en el cielo cuando los movimientos de encuentro entre ambos se hicieron más febriles, más urgentes, y los gemidos aumentaron en intensidad, con los dedos entrelazados en el lecho, el anillo y el dije de roca desplazándose entre las sábanas y los besos en la boca removiéndose en la almohada, ambos moviendo la cintura, alejándose sin desprenderse del otro y uniéndose de nuevo con mayor deseo, recorriéndose en el punto de sus cuerpos donde estaban unidos en un beso secreto y total.

Enardecido, Snape llevó las manos a los cabellos de Hermione, despeinándolos, y abrazándola y besándola la hizo rodar por el lecho junto con él, de id y vuelta, sin cesar de unirse y separarse y unirse nuevamente con el deseo de decirse así, aquello para lo que no encontraban palabras.

En el claroscuro, los gemidos de Hermione se volvieron más quebrados, con el rostro encendido apoyado en la almohada, entre sus rizos revueltos por las manos y besos de Snape, quien respondía a cada impetuoso movimiento de ella, al ritmo de sus vehementes palabras al oído de la castaña, en verdad y promesa: _"Te amo... Te amo..."_

Snape la abrazaba, estrechando su cuerpo, bebiendo su aroma, su respiración cerca de sus labios con ese gesto de deseo.

Hermione sobre él, sacudiéndose atrás y adelante, cubriendo a Snape con la cascada de sus rizos.

Los jadeos de ambos más urgentes, más cálidos, en caricias de respiraciones entremezcladas en suspiros y susurros.

Un aviso de gemidos, cada vez más rápidos, casi lamentos urgentes junto con sus movimientos fusionados, Hermione clavando las uñas en la espalda de Snape, él fascinado al observar las facciones de la castaña.

El aviso de alcanzar el clímax los sacudió de pies a cabeza. Snape la colocó de nuevo bocarriba, tomándola y entregándose a ella en las olas de las sábanas desordenadas, perdido en los labios de Hermione, en sus palabras a media voz, hasta que la tensión se volvió insoportable.

Llegaron de súbito, estallando en un grito compartido en alas de locura, en un grito de ambos que alcanzó la ventaba junto con su vaivén febril, en un gemido prolongado en el clímax mutuo, al mismo tiempo, que se dieron uno al otro jadeando, en extravío de placer y enamoramiento que desató sus cuerpos y a la Luna sobre las nubes, abrazos y palabras trastornados en el temporal de agua que envolvió Hogwarts, pero no más intenso que el abrazo de ellos dos en fuego que llenó sus ojos y sus cuerpos completamente unidos en el clímax de su placer.

Cayeron en el lecho lado a lado, boca contra boca, suspirando de desahogo y vértigo. Jadeando, se recuperaban diciendose aquello para lo cual no existen palabras. Juntos. El amor. No el intento. No esos juegos intermedios que nada significan y que sólo amanecen en un espíritu vacío. Ellos se entregaron entre sí en el navegar de quienes se aman. El amor y la pasión sin medias verdades. En e amor y el deseo de verdad, sin excusa, ni huidas entre sí. Acariciándose, con la mirada perdida de amor y deseo, Hermione y Snape encontraron su linterna mágica y su brillo los deslumbró e hizo os emerger a un mundo que cada cual imaginó en noches solitarias; un mundo que esta noche se les reveló con sus palabras y sus caricias.

— _Te amo, Severus..._

— _Te amo, Hermione... No supe que era amar hasta que llegaste a mi vida... Y ahora que lo sé, no quiero olvidarlo..._

Severus Snape no encontró jamás mayor Misterio que el dibujo de los labios rosas de Hermione, en el horizonte de relámpagos y noche. No conoció hechizo, ni encantamiento más poderosos que escuchar la voz de Hermione, hablándole ansiosa al abrazarlo. Ninguna poción más poderosa que sus besos, ni otro conjuro que el de sus ojos marrones, en luciérnagas de noches mágicas.

Hermione Granger era el amor de su vida: ella de pie frente a él en el pasillo de la tarde nublada, extendiendo los brazos en cruz y haciendo un breve paso de baile, sonriéndole. El fluir de sus palabras y aseveraciones convencidas. Hermione preguntándose por el sentido de la vida a la Luna de otro tiempo. Luces y sombras en los rizos de Hermione por las galerías, gotas de lluvia en sus cabellos.

Y la castaña sabía que Snape era exacto para ella. Con él se explicaba la vida y la pasión.

Eran una combinación perfecta... Podían volver los magos de noches sin cuento, nacer y morir los imperios, arribar los hechiceros con sus cábalas y forjarse nuevos objetos mágicos. Toda esa magia y sus secretos no se acercaban, no rozaban la maravilla de cuando Hermione le dirigía sus ojos profundos, interrogándolo. No serían nunca mayores a la magia de las manos de Hermione tomando las suyas, oprimiéndolas, entrelazando sus dedos, dándose besos casi desesperados para decirse lo que guardaban en lo profundo de sus almas.

Hermione pensó que podía volver a nacer, y cada hora estaría animada por la melodía enigmática de Snape... ¿Cómo podría hacer para guardarlo en el abismo de su corazón? ¿Cuál era el abrazo que debía darle para llevarlo en el arcón de su existencia?

Snape acariciaba el rostro de Hermione dueña de su sangre en forma irremediable. Si como recuerdo lejano, la evocaría frente a los fuegos de sus noches solitarias; si como ser perdido en otra vida, la buscaría en cada país de mito. La buscaría en islas, paisajes y horizontes azul gris, la buscaría por el universo entero. Pero nunca la buscaría en otros labios, jamás en otras bocas, nunca en otra mirada, tampoco en otras manos, ni en voces diferentes. Ella era única y el resto eran cenizas o viento, cenizas o llanto, espejos de deseos que guardan espejismos, pero nunca el Sol de sus palabras y tampoco el Oro alquímico de sus cabellos ensortijados.

Tal vez Snape la amaba como un Slytherin: a la más hermosa, a la única grandiosa, a la que merece que los demás se le arrodillen y por quien sin dudarlo un solo instante, mataría. Y sin embargo, también le conmovían sus pequeños momentos y cómo ella hacía amanecer, al sonreír.

Sonrisa fue lo que la castaña le regaló, acariciando su mentón. Snape le dio un beso en los labios y pensó, al admirar el rostro de la Gryffindor:

 _(La frescura del viento en tus manos, ¿cómo puedes llegar a mí sin dificultad? Es música en el aire al ritmo de tus cabellos, en la roca del legendario castillo. Soy Severus Snape y recorrí mil noches inagotables de soledad, de tierra infértil, hasta que te anunciaste en las nubes y llegaste a mí por el cielo. Y en los fragmentos de luz por los arcos, me dices que me amas en susurro cerca de mi boca, y me lo dices luego de cada uno de mis besos y cada frase tuya moldea el hierro al rojo de mi amor por ti. Te amo... Eres la respuesta de mis noches. Obséquienme el Sol y cada una de las Lunas y seré Rey del Mundo, pero denme tu voz y tus besos, Hermione, y seré el Príncipe Mestizo por siempre, el tuyo, y esa será mi mayor corona, la más dichosa para mí... Solo por ti, Hermione Granger, solo por ti, solo tú, nadie, Hermione, nadie, nadie más que solamente tú...!)_


	18. Lluvia y el desierto

La mañana los despertó antes de salir el Sol.

Quedaban sombras de la noche, y Hermione y Snape permanecieron en el lecho, abrazados, escuchando llover... Cruzados por las sombras de la reja en la ventana y sus rombos azul nocturno, recorridos por riachuelos que se encontraban y separaban.

Abrazados, presenciaron el paso de la noche húmeda, alegrada por brillos fugaces de las luciérnagas de lluvia, frente al cristal.

—Hermione... -murmuró Snape, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos castaños.

—¿Sí? –ella se estrechó más contra él.

—Han sido... los mejores días de mi vida.

La Gryffndor le acarició el torso desnudo.

—También los míos... Estoy feliz de haber estado contigo esta semana –comentó ella.

Silencio. Hermione se recargó en el tórax de Snape.

—¿A qué hora vuelven? –quiso saber ella- ¿Será como siempre?

—Un poco más tarde. Regresarán a las cinco y media.

Los días solos, terminaban.

—Por fortuna tenemos unas horas –opinó ella.

—Eso pensaba yo -admitió Snape- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—¿Hacer? –jadeó la castaña, al sentir que Snape giraba hacia ella y se colocaba un poco más en alto, apartándole la sábana.

Severus la besó en la boca, arrancándole un suspiro y acariciando bajo la blusa desabrochada, su piel desnuda, que percibió más suave, más sensible desde la última vez... En sus bocas entrelazadas, acariciándose, respiraron un perfume, el aroma de sus cuerpos formando uno solo, invitando a tenerse otra vez...

Al final, en desvarío, jadeantes se miraron a los ojos, recostados frente a frente, acariciándose mutuamente los rostros. Por la ventana se colaba la luz gris clara de la mañana...

Poco más tarde, Hermione, sonriente y un poco pícara, quiso que se ducharan juntos. Snape, formal como era, dudó un segundo, pero no dijo nada y por primera vez supo qué era enjabonar y lavar el cuerpo de su amada y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él.

Secos y vestidos permanecieron unos momentos en la habitación y regalándose un beso, salieron.

—Quisiera terminar el libro que leía en el Patio del Viaducto; me restaban diez páginas –comentó ella al final del almuerzo y salir del Gran Salón.

Fueron al Patio de Transformaciones, donde el gran árbol cubría de la lluvia y a cuyo pie, Hermione finalizó el libro, plácidamente acomodada en el fresco de la mañana salpicada de gotas leves.

Sentado a su lado, Snape no dejaba de vigilar, pero porque cumplía con sus compromisos, pues el peligro había pasado. Aun así se daba tiempo para echar vistazos al rostro de Hermione, encantado con su gesto aplicado. Se dijo que ella debería escribir un libro, prometiéndose ayudarla.

La chica guardaba el finalizado volumen en su túnica, cuando Severus tuvo curiosidad:

—¿Cómo reaccionó Potter cuando le dijiste de lo nuestro?

—¿Cómo reaccionó? Hizo una cara como así –ella mostró las palmas y abrió boca y ojos, como un Huffie asombrado.

Snape sintió necesidad de reír y alzó la cara, soltando dos armoniosas risas.

—Severus... -le dijo ella, maravillada- No te había escuchado reír nunca... No así...

—Eres graciosa –sonrió por incordiarla, poniéndose un dedo frente a la boca y viendo hacia el amplio cuadrado de hierba.

Hermione alzó las cejas, señalándose:

—¿Graciosa? –asintió, sonriendo- ¿Me llamaste graciosa? ¿Te parece que bailo como las de Beauxbatons?

—No, Miss Granger –afirmó él, tomándola de la cintura, con ojos entrecerrados, fascinado, admirando los labios rojos de Hermione-. Usted baila como la más hermosa princesa del más bello relato de hadas.

Se dejó atraer hacia él, que la tocaba con emoción contenida.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bella? –la estudió, grave, embelesado– ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan hermosa como tú?

—¡Severus...! –rio, apenada.

Pasaron el resto del día en las Torres del Norte, donde llegó a ellos la caída del atardecer, de cara al paisaje. El estadio de quidditch estaba sumido en la neblina, que lamía las copas de los árboles, aunque no alcanzaba las torretas del colegio.

—Yo estoy en lo dicho, Severus –afirmó Hermione; al Oeste, la claridad del día se sumía en el horizonte.

—También yo. Quiero mantener lo que dijimos –expresó Snape-, aunque de entrada no pueda ser tan público, por necesidad, pero no me afecta que lo sepa quien desees que lo sepa. Toda pregunta de Dumbledore la responderé como deba. No ocultaré nada, no tengo motivo para hacerlo. Con quien sí deba cuidarme, lo haré.

La Torre del Reloj anunció en campanazos que eran las cinco de la tarde.

—Severus –la castaña suspiró–, ya vienen.

Regresaron caminando hacia el Vestíbulo entre los vitrales humedecidos, para tener los últimos minutos solos, sin saber cuándo los tendrían de nuevo.

Se detuvieron en el _Hall_ , donde empezaron a caminar el primer día.

No pasó mucho hasta que el relativo silencio del castillo se rompió por sonidos de movimientos afuera.

Y Snape se vio un poco inquieto, o -aunque no lo hubiera expresado como Hermione hace rato-, lamentando llegar al final de estos días solo con la castaña. Un sacudimiento debió sentir, porque en arrebato tomó la mano de la sortija de Hermione, llevándola a sus labios y dándole un beso en la palma, a la mirada conmovida de la chica.

—Te amo -dijo él-. Te amo, Hermione.

—Y yo a ti, Severus –le respondió con gesto de certeza y un poco de buscar para él, serenidad.

Entrelazándose los dedos, Hermione escuchó los primeros pasos afuera y voces joviales, acercándose.

—No nos perdamos, Severus –le pidió ella, en los últimos ecos solitarios del castillo–. Que los días comunes no nos hagan olvidarnos.

—No lo haremos.

Las pisadas se dirigían por el gran camino exterior hacia el Vestíbulo, trayendo los ruidos del colegio en todo día de regreso de vacaciones...

La chica habló con el tono que salía al buscar resolver un acertijo:

—Busquemos formas para vernos, o pretextos, es igual para mí, pero si pasan semanas o meses sin poder vernos porque yo esté ayudando a Harry o tú en lo que haces, déjame mensajes, yo te los dejaré, o si no podemos hablar en secreto, hablemos en público, no me importa que el colegio sepa que te amo.

—Tampoco a mí me importa. No son más importantes para mí que tú –y añadió, grave-. Quisiera que lo supieran. Yo sólo pienso en el secreto por lo que conoces, pero si no tengo modo de comunicarme te hablaré en el Gran Salón, interrumpiré una clase para hablarte, si no puedo ser discreto lo diré frente a quien sea, dejaré lo que sea para hallarte. Los prismas. Los prismas nos avisarán si nos necesitamos. Ellos nos guiarán.

La gran puerta se abrió rechinidando y un segundo antes que el primero entrara al Vestíbulo, Hermione y Snape se miraron, despidiéndose, y él abrió la mano, soltándola.

—Hasta pronto, amor mío –susurró Snape.

—¡Hasta pronto! –musitó Hermione- ¡Te amo, te amo...!

La Gyrffindor se adelantó unos pasos hacia dos siluetas oscuras que aparecieron por la galería, fáciles de reconocer por su forma de caminar.

Dumbledore y Minerva con gestos de alivio y afecto fueron rápido hacia Hermione. Con ellos arribaron las risas de los alumnos por la puerta y un primer bloque que entró en conversaciones animadas.

Hermione caminó por el Vestíbulo teniendo al fondo el alto portón de entrada, por donde cruzó el mar de los alumnos que retornaban, con maletas, en desorden, sonriendo y comentando, seguidos de las voces de quienes venían detrás.

A Snape le pareció verla en cámara lenta, caminando y volteando a él con expresión de estupor y de pérdida, en el grupo que los empezaba a rodear.

 _No haré esto siempre_ , se dijo ella. _No siempre fingiré que no lo tengo._

Mas hoy, sí... Los alumnos y profesores entraban, alejándolos, y le dolió, y a Snape no se le notó en absoluto, pero al verla dar pasos atrás, a los estudiantes entrando al lado de ellos, se rebeló a dejarla ir, odió no estar con ella, odió con el alma volver a la careta del hombre agrio.

Hermione se giró del todo hacia él, acaso para guardarlo en su alma para esa noche... Y McGonagall la estrechó por la espalda, por los hombros, alegre; Dumbledore le obsequió una leve palmada y juntó las manos, sacudiéndolas en agradecimiento hacia Snape, que no se movía en silueta oscura viendo a Hermione, un poco sombrío contemplando sus ojos, rodeado por los alumnos rumbo a sus salas comunes, Snape hablándole mudo en el bullicio, y Hermione viendo a Snape con expresión de añoranza.

Oficialmente, esos días terminaron: un río de alumnos, el resto de los estudiantes, entró al Vestíbulo y su algarabía llenó todo, borrando el rumor del agua, los ecos, con sus risas, pasos, comentarios, breves carreras ocupando el castillo.

Minerva la soltó, luego de felicitarla por estar bien y haber pasado el peligro, yendo a controlar el acceso de los que regresaban, Dumbledore fue a su despacho, y Hermione y Snape quedaron viéndose, separados por el mar de estudiantes, extraviados en un caos de letras sin sentido.

Snape giró sobre sí mismo y de costado, se detuvo.

Con una media sonrisa, inclinó un poco la cabeza, saludando a Hermione. Y casi se diría que le dirigió una breve sonrisa en público.

Dio vuelta brusca, como lo hacía, con un salto de sus cabellos negros y echó a andar, con la capa ondeando, por el corredor entre los aprendices de mago, alejándose.

Sola entre el mar de chicos, Hermione se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, sintiéndose mecida ente los que pasaban, perfectamente sola, ahora que Snape se había ido.

Oyó gritos y saludos de alegría, sintió abrazos, palmadas: Luna y Ginny la sacudían a pequeños saltos. También llegó Harry, feliz, junto con Neville y Luna, quitándose los impermeables.

Hermione se abrazó a Harry, que la estrechó para apoyarla. Él sabía.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Parvati, que llegó en el tumulto festivo.

—¿Te ofendió el patán? –indagó Ginny, empezando a indignarse.

—No. Estoy bien –les dijo.

Pero soltó a Harry y echó a correr a la salida, con un ondeo de la túnica. ¡... Aire, necesitaba aire!

Las tres se miraron y Luna fue tras ella. Neville estuvo por hacer lo mismo, pero Harry lo retuvo de un brazo.

—Déjalas –dijo-. Es cosa de chicas.

—¡Herms! –exclamó Ron, que llegaba, pero ella lo apartó al salir corriendo.

Hermione llegó al desierto camino exterior bañado de rocío. Corrió hasta el borde y se apoyó en el pretil, respirando con necesidad.

—¡Hermione! –la alcanzó Luna, preocupada, haciendo sonar los charcos al correr- _¿Qué sucede?_

Pero Luna sabía ver y lo supo de un vistazo a los ojos de ella.

—Es Snape, ¿verdad? –preguntó dulcemente, sin criticarla.

Recibiendo el relente del agua, Hermione no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a Luna, a la luz del colegio, que revivía.

—¡Lo amo...! –sollozó Hermione, en el rocío- ¡ Lo amo, Luna!

—¡Está bien, Herms! –la abrazó a su vez.

—¡Lo amo tanto... Lo amo tanto que me duele el alma...!

—¿Él no te corresponde?

—¡Él también me ama! –sollozó- ¡No sabes lo que ha hecho por mí! ¡Lo que ha dejado atrás por mí!

Hermione cerró la mano de la sortija, cubriéndola con la otra, arrodillándose, y Luna la siguió, y las nubes se abrieron un poco, dejando ver las estrellas en la noche fría y el vals de los novios separados.

—¡Lo amo... y tengo miedo de perderlo!

—¿Por qué? –Lovegood trató de verle el rostro.

—¡... temo... temo que algo malo le pase! ¡Temo no volver a tenerlo como lo he tenido! ¡Snape es maravilloso y él piensa lo mismo de mí! ¡Luna, somos el uno para el otro! ¡Y yo sé que él también sufre por no verme ahora...! ¡Oh, Luna, me siento tan acongojada...! ¿Qué puede hacer nadie, cuando ve a su amor alejarse? ¿Qué puede hacer cuando lo ve partir, sino sufrir?

Luna abrazó a Hermione, consolándola. Sus demás amigos las veían desde la entrada del colegio.

En su habitación, Snape, sentado en el lecho, tenía en las manos el almohadón donde descansó Hermione con él. Donde ella posó su cabeza hasta esa misma mañana.

Lentamente, llevó el cojín a su rostro, y aspiró el perfume de la castaña.

Y después, abrazó el almohadón contra él.


	19. Dulce venganza por no verte

Snape daba vueltas en el lecho.

No lograba dormir. Eran las tres y media de la mañana. Era el cuarto día de no conciliar el sueño y llenarse de ansiedad.

Lo acompañaba el siseo de la inclemencia afuera, pues aunque habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el reinicio de clases, a la temporada de agua le faltaba para finalizar.

Y no le había ocurrido, pero desnudo del tórax hacia arriba, el roce de las sábanas de lino le sugería el roce cuerpo de Hermione... Revivía los besos con ella, los abrazos entregados de ella y a la vez, tomándolo. Este mal era cruel.

 _Qué terrible es esto._

Descubría que la ausencia es una puñalada. Lo había sentido desde la tarde del final de las vacaciones, pero los días aumentaron su pesar. Hermione le hacía falta... Le hacía falta su voz armoniosa, el tono de leve formalidad cuando reía, el contacto de sus ojos profundos, cada palabra que pronunciaba... A Snape le faltaban los pequeños cuadros de ella como su concentración al leer, su gesto etéreo al pensar, sus ojos al sonreír, incluso sus silencios al ver a lo lejos.

Y no era solamente el extrañarla. Era perder la perspectiva de cada minuto, cuando estaba junto a ella. Juntos era sentirse sin ataduras. Juntos eran más fuertes, indudablemente más plenos. Una comunión de pensamientos y sentimientos. Snape concluía que su vida no era la misma sin estar junto a la Gryffindor. Hermione le hacía enorme falta.

De estar sin esconderse, sería distinto, la ausencia no sería esta separación.

La vuelta de las vacaciones era el inicio de la temporada de caza, donde comenzaba la vorágine; la tranquilidad lograda en pocos días de asueto se esfumaba en segundos. Él mismo había pasado minutos difíciles al explicar al Señor Tenebroso que, ante la falta de información, tuvo que defender a Granger para no caer en la sospecha de Dumbledore.

-No me convences mucho, Severus -sonrió Voldemort-, siempre pueden ocurrir descuidos.

-Por órdenes suyas, señor, yo cometería incluso errores. Lamentablemente no las tuve.

-Lo sé, mi fiel Severus. Por fortuna tu falta no fue grave, la idea de Rabastan no me complació.

Como siempre, el halago a la vanidad de Voldemort funcionaba bien.

Snape sentó bruscamente en la cama, puso los codos en las rodillas y su cabello quedó en corto velo oscuro... Llevaba rato pensando que, de armarse un lío porque aquel idiota desnarizado supiera lo de Hermione, igualmente la defendería. Rabastan no andaba desencaminado en su concepto de eliminar a lugartenientes del cabecilla. Pensó que podría ver otras formas de acabar antes con el muy maldito. Sin saber, pero motivado por haber encontrado el amor, Severus dio un paso vital para impedir su propio final. Era un camino que lo llevaría a pensar en su supervivencia. A comprender que su vida era valiosa, que era importante para sí mismo y para otra persona.

Aquello era una perspectiva a mediano plazo. Lo que le incumbía ahora y urgentemente, era que los mensajes intercambiados con Hermione no le eran suficientes... No bastaban, cuando su necesidad era verla, oírla, tocarla... Y él tampoco había podido escribirle mucho debido a los llamados de Voldemort y al sabotaje de varios de sus designios.

En esas semanas había visto a la Gryffindor una sola vez: en un corredor del cuarto piso, a mitad de la noche.

Ocultos en la oscuridad de un tramo sin antorchas hablaron a susurros. Ella llevaba abrigo y bufanda para cubrirse del fresco de la ininterrumpida brizna:

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Hermione, intranquila, tratando de distinguir sus facciones en la penumbra- ¡Te extraño demasiado...!

-Estoy igual que tú -afirmó Snape-. No puedo... reprimir mi necesidad de verte.

-¿Por qué deberías reprimirla? -se extrañó.

Él lo reconsideró:

-Puse mal el énfasis. Quise decir que _tengo_ una gran necesidad de verte, _y_ me cuesta manejarla... No he podido tener más tiempo, discúlpame.

-¡Eso es igual conmigo...! -suspiró ella, hastiada- ¡No puedo abandonar a Harry ni a Ron en este momento, pero pienso en ti! ¡Yo...!

Escucharon los pasos de McGonagall acercándose por la galería. Rápidos, Hermione y Snape se dieron un beso en los labios y cada cual se alejó por su camino.

Esta madrugada, Snape en su postura de sentenciado que planifica la fuga una noche antes, se rebeló a la idea de pasar el tiempo extrañando, sin poder hablar. A escondidas como si los malos secretos no fueran de otros. Y tenía presente sus palabras de cómo actuar en caso de que esto sucediera, de que hubiera motivos muy justificados para amargarse la vida en su relación con Hermione. Sus palabras de qué haría para evitar eso.

 _No estás pensando claro,_ consideró en seguida. Es _pera, no es una situación tan grave como para hacerlo público._

Pasados otros largos días, en clase de Aritmancia, apoyando una mejilla en mano, la castaña escribía sin mucho interés, el dictado de Vector.

Y estaba de malas. Iba para tres semanas sin ver a Snape.

Comunicándose como acordaron sabía dónde estaba, pero la distancia aumentaba su necesidad de él. No sólo la distancia, sino el estar ocultos y eso contribuir al dolor de la ausencia. Para decirlo, claramente necesitaba verlo porque lo amaba y porque lo deseaba. Escribiendo a disgusto se dijo que debía oírlo y besarlo... _debía..._ resopló por lo bajo y movió la cabeza con mayor hartazgo, pues mientras Snape se adaptaba a la flagelación, para Hermione era causa de creciente exaspero.

No oírse, no tocarse y sentir que de verlo, no podía hacer nada, le dolía e incordiaba. Necesitaba hablar con él sin esconderse, en vez de ser como ahora, como si tuvieran algún mal que pusiera en riesgo la vida de los otros. La verdad es que había otros peligros mortales para los demás. Hoy, era si como todos pudieran quererse menos ellos dos. Como si los únicos que pudiera actuar abiertamente fueran los malvados. ¿Por qué renunciar al sitio de su amor por Snape? La chica se rebelaba. Escribiendo, pensaba en todo menos en aritmancia. Y al ser la fuente de su cariño, curiosamente Snape se volvía un eje de sus reproches. Poco más y culpaba de la guerra, a su enamorado profesor.

-Por lo tanto -dictaba Vector-, el amplificador de la derivada terciaria...

La profesora se interrumpió al abrirse la puerta del salón de clases.

El silencio se hizo más denso, pero Hermione siguió escribiendo la frase inconclusa de Vector, sin atender un discreto manotazo de Parvati en su espalda. No tenía grandes deseos de atender.

Cuando vio de reojo el paso de la alta silueta negra, se detuvo y alzó el rostro.

Aflojó la mano en la que llevaba la pluma, desconcertada, viendo a Snape acercarse a Vector.

El resto de los alumnos también lo atendía, si bien muchos a su pesar. La llegada de Snape a un salón que no fuera el suyo, era rarísimo y no presagiaba algo bueno.

Hermione vio de soslayo a Luna, quien la apoyaba además de Parvati y Ginny, a quien no molestaba que la castaña hubiera terminado con Ron. Podría decirse que la aceptación de Ron por ese hecho en buena medida se debía al lavado de cerebro dado por su hermana.

Con Snape en el salón de aritmancia, las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas se encontraron con el gesto de desconcierto de Hermione.

Se dedicó a analizar la expresión de Snape, pero a los pocos segundos entendió que él estaba ahí exclusivamente para hablar con Vector. No era nada especial. Al mismo tiempo se coló en su ánimo el notar haber alcanzado un estatus especial con sus amigas por su relación con Snape. Ella era la alumna que tenía de novio a un profesor. ¡Y a quién! Además se había enterado que Snape no era tan odiado, que atraía a varias estudiantes.

Habían hablado muy poco del tema, fue escuchada para ser exactos, sobre los temores que la oprimían. Abrazos, consejos y más que nada, presencia. Pero nunca pensó que la situación la colocara en nivel especial, por encima del promedio. Por una mezcla de lo interesante y lo prohibido. No dejaba de ser extraño para ella que contara con ese apoyo solidario.

No pudo atender demasiado a sus queridas amigas. Su interés estaba al frente de la clase. Snape -le pareció más guapo que antes-, estaba de pie, serio, de impecable negro; los vivos blancos de su camisa, resaltaban; hablaba en voz muy baja con Vector, cuya expresión no mostraba tensión.

Ver de nuevo a Snape a la luz del día, no en su clase, no a escondidas por la noche, le agradó y eso la intranquilizó. _¿Qué hace aquí?,_ se molestó un poco por sentirse inquieta, por querer tocarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, por dentro, de deseo y freno. Retomó la pluma para escribir la última frase de Vector.

Snape se despidió de la profesora y regresó sobre sus pasos, entre la fila de alumnos en sus pupitres, que evitaban verlo al pasar.

Intranquila, Hermione bufó, cubriéndose frente y ojos con una mano, escribiendo más rápido.

Soltó con nerviosismo la pluma y se tocó con el pulgar, el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

Snape pasó junto a ella y Hermione se levantó:

Fue al mismo tiempo que Snape se detuvo:

-¡TE AMO...! -se dijeron volteando el uno al otro, sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

Saltos y sobresaltos, caras rojas como tomate, frascos de tinta estrellados contra el suelo, tirados por codazos en caras de estupefacción. Vector puso los ojos como platos rodeados por el murmullo atónito de la clase.

Hermione y Snape se dijeron casi superponiéndose lo que llevaban semanas sin poder decirse de viva voz. Los estudiantes azorados veían a uno y otro.

-Severus, quiero decirte que te extraño demasiado. Que tengo enormes deseos de verte.

-Yo quiero decirte que no puedo estar así, Hermione, te necesito -afirmó Severus.

-También quiero que sepas que estoy en desacuerdo en seguir callando lo nuestro.

-Coincido contigo. No tenemos ninguna necesidad.

En Snape se formó una leve sonrisa sombría entre el creciente murmullo de asombro en torno a ellos. Alumnos se veían entre sí y otros a la profesora. Snape, ¿lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Llegó al aula para saber si Granger sería capaz de revelarlo? ¿O acudió al aula para revelarlo él?

Como si Hogwarts fuera a desplomarse dejando únicamente los cimientos, Snape añadió:

-Y quiero que sepas que te amo más que nunca.

-Yo te amo más, mi vida -respondió Hermione.

-¿Señorita Granger? -Vector dudó.

Pero Hermione y Snape sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Les había ganado el deseo al mismo tiempo. Ya era suficiente de esconderse.

Chicas ruborizadas se cubrían la boca con las palmas, acompañadas por el cuchicheo de la clase cuando Snape cruzó entre los pupitres, observado por todos y cada uno, plumas en mano, paralizados, siguiéndolo con la mirada, en tanto los dos seguían hablando y Hermione daba pasos hacia él.

-Te amo. ¿Cuál es el problema? -afirmó la castaña- Que el mundo piense que no debe ser, es problema del mundo.

-Tú me importas más que el resto del planeta.

-No voy a dejar de vivir por cuidar los juicios de otros.

-Yo paso por encima de ellos.

Luna, sin perder detalle, tomó nerviosa la mano de Ginny.

-... La va a besar -susurró, emocionada- La va a besar...

La chica Weasley adelantó la cabeza con pasmada cara al verlos yendo el uno al otro

Se hizo un silencio cuando Snape tomó suavemente a Hermione del mentón. otros no pudieron reprimirse:

-... El mundo se va a acabar... Snape está enamorado... Está enamorado de Granger...

Al acercarse fue como decir: _No me importa el mundo y lo serio que se pueda ver._

Inclinándose un poco... Severus la besó en los labios.

La Gryffindor le devolvió el beso, apretando su boca contra la de él.

Por la forma de cerrar los ojos de ambos al besarse, por el modo de acariciar mutuamente sus labios, lo que todo vieron fue cuánto se amaban.

Alguien suspiró. Algunas chicas se embelesaron con Snape y Granger besándose como un par de novios. Merlín en un sidecar. Neville caía de la silla. Por una vez Ron abrió la boca sin tener comida adentro. Ginny se ruborizó ante ese beso deseoso. Harry se rascaba la cabeza con extraña sonrisa, puesto a prueba como nunca al reacomodar su mundo de esta manera brutal y romántica. Llevaba semanas de reconsiderar su vida y a Snape, por apoyar a Hermione. Por su parte los Slytherin creían estar soñando mal. Pansy hizo cara de asco, pero Draco se juró no decir media palabra al Señor Tenebroso, so pena de ser muerto por mentiroso. Parvati, analítica, pensó: _No me había fijado que hacen bonita pareja._

Y fue así porque Hermione y Snape pensaron que la vida se trata de si te atreves o no; de si eres capaz de saltar sobre el miedo o no; de si eres capaz de fabricar tus cielos y cometas y compartirlos con quien también sepa soñar. No se necesita tener la rosa, para aspirar el perfume de las flores.

Snape se alzó y anunció con la misma voz con que intimidaba en clase.

-Lo que quiera saberse, se me preguntará directamente.

Hermione volteó a la profesora.

-¿Puedo salir, profesora?

Con los puños en las caderas, una azorada Vector respondió:

-¡Miss Granger...! ¡Creo... que no podría impedírselo...! ¡Vaya usted, hija!

McGonagall entró como maldición imperdonable al despacho del director.

 _-¡Severus!_ ¡Digo... Albus...!

Dumbledore se levantó al verla tan asustada.

-¡Minerva! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Snape... -se le atragantaban las palabras, señalando con ambos índices repetidamente hacia la puerta y siguió:

-Oí, oí... Snape, Miss Granger... Salón de aritmancia... beso, beso...

-¿Pides beso, Minerva? ¡Qué atrevida! -se indignó- ¿Olvidaste que hace cincuenta años te dije que no me gustan las mu...?

-... no, no yo, tonto de remate... tu Snape... beso...

-¿Qué me bese Snape? -lo consideró- No lo había pensado, pero...

-¡Tu profesor Snape! -tronó, saltando herida en el recato- ¡Tu alumna Granger! ¡Se besaron en el salón de Aritmancia! ¡Albus!

Le contó la historia con horror e indignación, pidiendo para Snape cada castigo administrativo y lo demás posible.

Si bien Dumbledore por fin entendió y cayó en su asiento, aturdido, también era buen político. Hizo gesto de no tan rápido, señoras y señores. Snape era ni más ni menos que su mejor agente. El mejor mago que tenía. Su garante, su as bajo la manga, la espada, la serpiente aferrada a la actividad de los mortífagos y de su amo. ¿Reprenderlo, castigarlo, _perder_ su invaluable apoyo? ¡Por supuesto que desde luego que no!

-Mucho me temo que si me ponen a elegir, querida Minerva -negó con la cabeza-, apoyaré a Severus.

 _-¿Cómo?_

-Por el bien de la Orden del Fénix, profesora McGonagall -se levantó-. No me puedo permitir prescindir de él. Creo que el estimado Severus nos ha puesto en una posición donde nos tiene en sus manos. Total, que se casen en cuanto Miss Granger se gradúe.

-¡Qué rápido decidiste! -exclamó, crispada.

-Alta política, Minerva, lo siento.

Al salir del aula, Severus le apretó la mano. Acababan de poner Hogwarts de cabeza.

-Ya no podía esperar...

-¡Yo tampoco! -dijo ella, con alivio, yendo a él con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Sabes que me estoy muriendo de deseo? -resopló Snape abrazándola.

-¡No sé si más que yo...!

Esto se llamaba hacer saltar el mundo.

Snape la apretó contra él, acariciando los labios de Hermione con tal necesidad que la cabeza de la chica se movió de un lado a otro.

Minerva llegó corriendo al salón, entrando varita en mano.

-Pensará aplicarles un _Obliviate_ -él abrazó a la chica.

Hermione se apoyó en el tórax de Snape. Se acercaba mayo, y la lluvia finalizaba.

-¡Espero que no! -rio la castaña.


	20. Rosas en el agua

En el cómodo y viejo sillón en La Madriguera, Hermione cavilaba con la mejilla en una mano, al lado de los animados Harry, Ginny, Ron y su novia.

No los escuchaba mucho, excepto como un rumor chispeante y fluido, dominado por la alegre sonrisa de Harry.

Estaban en las vacaciones de verano. Los días se presentaban mayormente soleados, con su ambiente acogedor propicio a los buenos pensamientos.

Los buenos pensamientos la tenían en términos armoniosos con Ron. Al cabo de varios esfuerzos su exnovio pudo comprender que ella era una chica. Eso le sirvió para respetar los sentimientos de Hermione y tener más recursos al acercarse a una alumna más afín a él. Poco antes del verano les presentó a Hannah Abbott como su novia. La castaña y Harry sólo tuvieron simpatía y afecto hacia Hannah.

Otros no tenían tan buenos pensamientos, pero su maldad proporcionaba un efecto beneficioso. Voldemort se tomaba la relación de Snape con Hermione como una diversión bastante oscura de quien creía su pupilo; aunque no dejaba de reprocharle que se interesara por una sangre sucia, aquello le servía también para burlarse de Snape y hacer comentarios sobre el favor que Severus hacía a aquellos seres inmundos. No se enteró por Draco, sino por un chismorreo de Zabini, por lo que Snape durante un tiempo asumió el compromiso de indagar en la Gryffindor para pasar información, siempre inexacta.

Aun así era tan poco lo que se veían Hermione y Severus, tan escaso el posible efecto positivo y la nada de tiempo que ese capricho quitaba a Snape, que el Señor Tenebroso optó por desoír las quejas de Bellatrix y pasar a los temas importantes. Él no daba tanta importancia a Hermione.

—Es una vil sangre sucia y la criada del asqueroso Potter -sonrió Voldemort-, dejemos que el fiel Severus se divierta.

Voldermort no se daba cuenta que desdeñando la iniciativa del hoy preso Rabastan, había perdido una buena posibilidad de ganar. Pero él creía que nadie estaba a su altura en la visión de los hechos, por lo que si decía que Granger no tenía peso en los sucesos, así debía ser. Ella no era más que el juguetito del fiel Severus.

El colegio había alcanzado un grado de indiferencia sobre la relación de Hermione y Snape. La noticia primero impactó, pues si bien McGonagall quiso aplicar el _Obliviate_ a la clase entera, una vez en el salón se desanimó con doliente suspiro: Vector iría con el chismorreo, pues cierta sonrisa discreta y aritmántica le hizo entender con pasmo, que Vector no veía mal lo de Severus. ¿Tendría algún secreto?

escena en el salón dio origen a hablillas y suspicacias, pero también a gran admiración, sin olvidar que nadie dijo nada que la castaña o el profesor supieran, pues se impuso silencio por puro miedo a Snape. Hermione captaba que algunos la veían de reojo y otros con romanticismo. No faltó quien le tuviera envidia.

Dumbledore no pasó de ver a Snape por encima de los anteojos.

—¿Todo bien, estimado profesor Snape?

—Todo bien, señor director.

—Dichoso tú.

Con respecto a las críticas por la mala fama de Snape, Ron apoyó a Hermione aunque no estaba tan convencido y fue a quien le tomó más tiempo aceptar que Snape no estaba contra ellos. La castaña nunca supo que la defensa más férrea fue de Harry. Cierto magullón en el ojo se justificó como un accidente en el entrenamiento de quidditch, aunque Draco también debió sufrir un percance similar. Con los amigos más dudosos, Harry zanjó la cuestión con su veta Slytherin, pues les dijo que quien ponía en duda a Hermione, lo ponía en duda a él.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el tema se relegó de la comunidad estudiantil, pues las urgencias de cuidar la vida eran más importantes y a cada cual le convenía atender sus asuntos y no meterse en los temas de otros.

Snape permaneció inmutable, a decir verdad más dictatorial, pues su actitud era la de "me importa poco lo que sepan sobre mí, se hará lo que yo diga". En lo personal le sirvió para dejar de verse como la víctima propiciatoria de la cruzada contra Voldemort. Un poder un poco oscuro, pero no se podía esperar algo distinto de él. Además, Dumbledore se hizo de la vista gorda pues Severus se volvía más indispensable para él.

Y Hermione pensó que de eso último le había hablado Snape. Oyendo en la sala, la plática de sus amigos a lo lejos, la risa suave de Hannah, los manoteos de Ron, las risitas de Ginny y el gesto animado de Harry, la castaña se repitió que Dumbledore tenía un problema grave... Gravísimo. Snape no le dijo la naturaleza del problema; ella no le preguntó pues no interferían en los asuntos mutuos, pero todo indicaba que el desenlace sería terrible para el director... y también para Severus.

Del asunto hablaron antes de la salida de las vacaciones de verano. La mañana de irse en el tren, continuaron tratando el tema. Era un factor imprevisto. Ese problema podía mover los acuerdos tomados por los dos.

Eran días soleados de agosto... Hermione habría querido pasar un con Snape, no en Hogwarts y no por el qué dirán, sino porque deseaba verlo libremente, tal vez en el Valle de Godric, por lo menos unas horas. Más no parecía posible verse. El mes iniciaba, sin noticias. Su prisma en el anillo no había brillado.

Ginny llegó con una bandeja de bebidas refrescantes. Hermione tomó la suya con una sonrisa, viendo a sus demás amigos en alegre conversación. Y la castaña recordó que la última vez que viera a Snape fue en la estación de tren, antes de viajar al mundo muggle... Esa mañana, Hermione caminó por el atestado andén arrastrando su maleta con ruedas, entre otros alumnos al lado de la locomotora negra-roja que echaba humo por la chimenea, lista a salir...

La situación en Hogwarts iba a ponerse verdaderamente mal y Snape a correr el peor peligro, así como ella. Por eso habría deseado despedirse de Snape en el andén. Lo próximo a suceder con Dumbledore, por sí horrible –ella sospechaba qué era, con escalofríos-, podría llevar a Severus y a ella a separarse por más tiempo. Tal vez de una manera más radical. La parte buena era que Harry podría saber la verdad, aunque ella se la revelara más tarde.

Ron, que le hablaba poco, aunque bien, había subido a la locomotora, y Harry en la escalinata tendió la mano a Hermione, que miraba atrás por el andén desolado, por la plataforma reluciente y vacía pues todos habían abordado, ella buscando entre los cristales de oficinas con trabajadores, las bancas desocupadas y la columna de vapor del tren, más rápida, a punto de salir.

—¡Hermione! –la apresuró sin alzar la voz- ¡Ven!

Ella le tendió la maleta, que Harry llevó dentro; la chica subió los escalones cuando la locomotora arrancó, ella todavía viendo al andén, melancólica, buscando a Snape.

"En la decisión que tomamos de hacer público lo nuestro, hay otra decisión, sólo tuya", le explicó ella, la noche anterior, cuando se vieron en el Patio Cuadrado, "decirme hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar conmigo cuando se ponga peor para ti".

"Y para ti", acotó él.

Hermione dio unos pasos torno, contemplando el paisaje y la arquitectura.

"¡Oh, Severus! ¡Entre estos muros he vivido las horas más felices de mi vida!", suspiró, viendo hacia las torres del castillo nocturno. "¡En este lugar fue donde conversamos la primera vez, los días de lluvia!" El viento era fresco bajo las serenas estrellas sobre Hogwarts, que también brillaban claras por encima del Gran Salón. "¡Y cerca de aquí hablamos frente al vitral!, y allá...", señaló "¡Allá fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamorados uno del otro, y donde bailamos aquella noche!" Lo tomó de los brazos, y Severus admiró las facciones de ella.

"¿Esto puede desaparecer, Severus, esto puede ser olvidado?", lo interrogó Hermione. "Sí, lo será, nosotros nos iremos", asintió. "Nos iremos y nadie sabrá lo que fuimos, lo que hicimos, lo que soñamos, lo que amamos. Pero esta es nuestra hora, amor mío, esta es la hora donde ocupamos el escenario. Es la hora donde debemos actuar."

Snape le acarició el rostro y respondió:

"Es grave, Hermione, lo que deberé hacer es muy grave. No pensé jamás que me vería obligado a hacerlo. Seré escarnecido y odiado. Me dices que aun así estarás conmigo, pero... tal vez yo también tenga el derecho de pedirte que no andes ese camino conmigo. Que no inviertas tu hora en esto."

Ella asintió para no entrar en una discusión, pero no soltó prenda:

"Ve a verme un día en este verano", dijo Hermione. "Mañana que salga el tren, o cualquier otro de las vacaciones. Búscame. Te esperaré y te diré mi decisión. Me dirás la tuya."

Hermione sabía su decisión. Por eso recorrió el andén vacío lo más lento que pudo, y lo abordó al último de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Esperando a Snape.

Hermione entró al vagón, el vehículo cerró sus puertas, arrancó y se alejó cobrando velocidad, avanzando por los rieles, dejando atrás la estación solitaria.

Hermione no vio, nadie vio, la oscura silueta al lado de una columna de hierro, viendo partir el tren, con la capa removida por una taciturna corriente de ventisca.

La castaña visitó a sus padres y estuvo varios días con ellos. Aceptó una invitación de su madre a acompañarlos a un corto viaje a Birmingham, que Hermione consideró era el último que podría hacer con ellos, por lo menos en su etapa de Hogwarts.

Saboreó esos días en casa. Ocupar su habitación, bajar a comer, conversar con ellos. Al mismo tiempo sentía ese placer un poco doloroso de alejarse. El de estar en casa, pero dejar de estar. El placer de sus padres por sentarse frente al televisor, para ella era un gusto donde no se acomodaba, pero que le traía el sabor de días antiguos. Era un poco despedirse. Mucho había sucedido que la alejaba del cuadro. Vivía la emoción de pensar en su vida y eso la llevaba a renunciar el sentir la casa familiar como un faro.

También sus graves responsabilidades la hacían ver de forma diferente, con respecto a que su presencia podría ser un peligro para sus papás. Y estaba Snape. Eso era un revuelo completo en su mundo. Hermione se daba cuenta que a su joven edad había adoptado la forma de ser del mundo mágico, con la madurez anticipada exigida por una sociedad de tipo medieval... Y de resolverse con bien la presente crisis, ella querría estar con Snape, volar, escribir su propia historia... Sí, los días dorados de la inocencia habían quedado atrás.

Sus padres vieron la sortija con la piedra verde... Le preguntaron con su interés curioso por el mundo mágico, si tenía algún significado especial. Hermione recordó que sus amigas le pedían ver el anillo de cuando en vez, que pese a las explicaciones de ella no podían evitar asociarla con una argolla de compromiso... Les habló de Snape, les dijo cómo la protegió en las vacaciones y al ver a su hija enamorada, ellos no añadieron más. Relaciones como la suya tampoco eran raras en el mundo muggle. ¿Y si era un compromiso?

—Es el compromiso de amarse –explicó ella, en la sala de casa, a sus atentos padres, cerrando la mano y mirando la sortija en el anular de su puño-. Es el compromiso de estar juntos en el peor momento que podamos tener. El compromiso de hablar desde nuestras almas. Sí, lo amo. Para Severus, mis sentimientos por él son lo mejor que le ha sucedido.

Sus padres le respondieron con besos en la frente... Y más tarde Hermione se paró frente a la ventana abierta de su habitación, rodeada por el cortinaje sedoso agitado por la ventisca estival... Silenciosa, evocaba la imagen de Snape, lo llamaba en reclamo mudo, ella, la nueva reina de Troya en posesión de su corona de romance con el mago sombrío... En la frontera de dos mundos, la castñana evocaba encantamientos, atendía la amplia vía de Heathgate... En la tarde soleada escuchó las campanadas de la cercana iglesia de St. Jude, resonando en cristal de bronce, sin que llamaran a quien Hermione deseaba... Surcando el cielo azul de nubes claras, las campanas vibraron en tono grave, pero no con el sonido de la voz de Snape diciéndole que la amaba... ¿Acaso las campanas podrían llevar el mensaje de ella, en vuelo de hipogrifos, hasta el hombre de que Hermione Granger estaba enamorada? ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a él ese mensaje? ¿Cuánto, para que él respondiera?

Pocos días después habló sus padres sobre la invitación que le hicieron los señores Weasley para pasar con ellos, Harry y los demás, el resto del verano. A sus padres les fue buena idea ver animarse a su hija y al cabo de una despedida con palabras de cariño y breves lágrimas, le dijeron hasta pronto. Ambos notaban que su hija había madurado; supieron que era la última vez que la tenían con ellos tanto tiempo y de este modo, pero no le dijeron nada de eso, sino que le desearon buen viaje y le dieron regalos para los señores Weasley.

Así fue como esta noche, Hermione estaba en la sala de La Madriguera, oyendo las conversaciones.

Sonriente, Harry le dijo en voz baja:

—¡Anímate, Herms! ¡Si lo estás esperando, vendrá tarde o temprano! ¡Participa de la conversación!

—Sí, Harry –le sonrió, amable, pasando la velada con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, entre los demás en la bulliciosa mesa, anunció que saldría.

—¿Adónde irás, niña? -le preguntó Molly.

—Al Norte, señora Weasley.

—¿Volverás? –quiso saber Harry.

—Seguro –asintió la castaña.

—¡Es una lástima –terció Ginny-, hoy llegan Fred y Charlie!

—Creo que Hermione regresará a tiempo para verlos –opinó Hannah, a quien en parte le era buena idea que Hermione se alejara unos días, para que Ron no la tuviera cerca.

Hermione no oyó eso último. Pensaba a dónde iría.

Al mediodía siguiente llegó a un gran árbol a la orilla de un río de pesada corriente. Iba a esperar.

Atrás, se levantaba el bloque de casas monótonas, idénticamente abatidas, de la población de tejados grises.

La castaña se detuvo al pie de la corriente, donde lentas, aguas casi estancadas al pie del terreno donde se levantana el árbol se removían, con pereza, tan grises como los ladrillos de Cokeworth.

Hermione, rodeada de tréboles, conocía la historia del lugar. También las experiencias de Snape justo donde estaba ahora. Él no le ocultaba nada. Le había contado cuánto le dolió.

Imperceptiblemente, un hombre de negro se detuvo al lado de ella, también de cara al río.

Sin verlo, la chica sonrió levemente.

Ambos quedaron a la orilla del agua, con el árbol proyectándose al cielo de blancas nubes sobre sus cabezas.

—Cuando me hablaste de este lugar –comentó Hermione-, pensé que era un buen sitio para algún día, vernos y borrar los restos del pasado.

Snape, de atuendo negro nuevo, mismo modelo y mancuernillas de piedra verde, asintió.

—Es un buen sitio para iniciar una vida –comentó él–. Para decir adiós y bienvenidas.

—¿Te duele todavía venir?

—Me dolió. Por mucho tiempo no pude volver. Es la primera vez que regreso en muchos años. Pero ya no tengo cargas -miró a lo alto-. No, ya no las tengo.

Las ruinas del molino, abandonado cuando llegó al Revolución Industrial, se caía lentamente a no mucha distancia, sobrela hierba amarillenta.

—Yo pensaba que no tengo ataduras –sonrió ella, con un poco de formalidad-. El pasado feliz es pasado, así como mis temores. Y aunque el futuro es incierto, he decidido que estaré contigo en tus momentos más difíciles, y no te ocultaré los míos.

—Tienes razón –asintió él-. Tambié yo he pensado bastante. Tú me has enseñado el camino. No seré un necio. Mis últimas dudas, por el flagelo terrible, el peor para mí a la fecha que me significa una petición de Dumbledore, han desaparecido.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, claro –se encogió de hombros-. No necesitas ir por mí. Estoy contigo, Hermione y contigo me quedaré. Nos acompañaremos en las horas oscuras. En cuanto a aquel... pequeño inconveniente –se refería al peligro contra su vida–, estoy seguro que será resuelto. Lucharé para vivir.

Los días de lluvia habían pasado. El sol clareaba en el cielo azul vivaz, surcado de nubes blancas.

—Lo resolveremos –afirmó ella, sonriendo suavemente.

Ella lo salvaría. Él la salvaría. Los futuros alternos aciagos no ocurrirían porque habían decidido actuar para que no sucedieran... Para ellos, vendrían otras nubes, otras lluvias, otros soles, mañanas y atardeceres. Estaban juntos para hablar ese lenguaje hecho de palabras o de silencios, de miradas o de manos, de la calidez que todo significa. Habían encontrado al amor de su vida, el que vuelve a la lluvia susurro de secretos y al viento, promesas de noches juntos.

—Hay algunos tréboles –comentó ella, viendo la hierba.

—Oh, ¿sí?

Se tomaron de la mano, y los tréboles cambiaron... Ninguno usó la varita, posiblemente fue la magia liberada del lugar... Magia que había permanecido encerrada, liberada por lo que acababan de decirse... Los tréboles cambiaron, pues en ese sitio ya no habitaba el pasado... Habitaba el presente y por ello los tréboles mutaron su color encendiéndose en rojos y dorados, en verdes y plateados que despertaron, en los colores de Gryffindor, de Slytherin, y los tréboles aletearon convertidos en mariposas de magia que echaron a volar.

El río que corrió con más fuerza, removiendo las aguas estancadas en espirales que se desataron... Hermione y Snape contemplaron esos cambios, juntos al cabo de intuirse, de tenerse, de separarse y de recuperarse... Nadie dijo nunca que el amor fuera perfecto. Pero era una suma perfecta. El amor es esa operación mágica donde uno más uno, es igual a un infinito.

La tierra se abrió, levemente, en varios puntos, y de ella brotaron rosas... Rojos pétalos crecieron, desenvolviéndose, y Hermione las observó maravillada.

Snape la llevó de la mano por la orilla del río de Cokeworth en su correr.

Y al pie de la ribera nacieron otras rosas en la hierba, y en el árbol aparecieron hojas verdes desde nuevas ramas, creciendo aceleradas, y un golpe de viento acompañó las mariposas que se alejaban, que Hermione, sonriente, saludó agitando una la mano, para después inclinase y recoger pétalos suetlos, con sonrisa esplendente como la tarde... El cielo azul claro y las nubes de plata eran mar e islas a la luz del tiempo, de los tiempos que los enamorados comparten, porque cuando dos se aman ellos son sus relojes, y su Linterna Mágica, y sus castillos, y sus puentes donde ríen y sus promesas bajo la lluvia. Snape amó el gesto alegre y dulce de Hermione en boca y ojos. Él no perdería a Hermione, ella no lo perdería a él, así tuviera que crear nuevos hechizos, o vivir los eternos como el amor.

Hermione alzó un nutrido grupo de pétalos en sus brazos y, extendiéndolos, sonriendo los lanzó al aire, dejándolos abrirse en abanico carmesí, a la luz del Sol.

Las alas rojas de las rosas revolotearon contra el Sol y se posaron, grácilmente, en la corriente.

Ella lo tomó de las manos, sonriéndole.

—Te adoro –le susurró Severus Snape.

—¡Yo también te adoro! –le respondió Hermione Granger.

—Tenme en tu corazón. Yo te tendré en el mío. Y cuando mañana anochezca nos encontraremos

—¿En la lluvia, mi amor?

—En la lluvia, amada mía. En la lluvia besando nuestros besos.

Para confirmar su pacto se abrazaron, y su beso en los labios se reflejó en el río bañado de pétalos, y el espejo de agua mostró la imagen de los dos acariciándose, ondulante con el reflejo del Sol.

Hermione y Snape, abrazados y besándose, comenzaron a valsar, girando, girando... girando entre las rosas, entre las rosas en el agua...

 _* End *_

 _Gracias por sus lecturas, votos y comentarios, espero que la historia les gustara. Y me estoy damdo cuenta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Herms. Que este capítulo sea entonces un tributo para ella y sus admiradores._

 _Un abrazo para todos ustedes y que cuando llueva, también los acompañe el amor._


End file.
